Forced Love In the Family
by Jessie Halliwel
Summary: When Chris first came to the past he brought his 16 year old sister, Jessie. Wyatt, who is angry about all this, comes to the past to force chris and Jessie back home.
1. Wyatt's potion

(This starts right after spin city)  
  
P3- night  
  
"No! Stop it!" Jessie screamed in her sleep.  
  
Chris, who had heard her from the room next door, rushed in to see what was going on.  
  
"Jessie, wake up."  
  
Chris shook his younger sister light enough to wake her.  
  
"What! Where am I?" Jessie asked confused.  
  
She looked around, not completely sure if she was in her dream.  
  
"It's alright. I'm here."  
  
Chris hugged her softly to confirm he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Halliwell manor- Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper sat on the couch watching cartoons with Wyatt. He clapped and giggled happily. Just as piper was about to take another sip of her coffee Chris and Jessie orbed in.  
  
"Hey, what are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing," Chris answered turning his attention to the kitchen.  
  
"Is that pancakes?" Jessie said smelling it in the air.  
  
"Yep, just made them."  
  
"Great! I love them fresh," Chris said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Chris," Piper stopped him.  
  
Chris hurries over to Piper and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then walks back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you," Piper calls out to him.  
  
Jeesie walked over to her mother and placed a soft kiss on her forhead.  
  
"I need to check something in the book. So, I'll be in the attic if you need me."  
  
"Hold it missy," Piper grabbed her by the hand.  
  
Piper looked into Jessie's eyes which were only identical to hers. she could have sworn Jessie was her at this age.  
  
"What's the matter?" Piper asked in her motherly tone.  
  
"Nothing," Jessie lied.  
  
Piper could always tell there was something wrong by Jessie's eyes. They were usaully bright and full of warmth. But when she was upset they were dark and very cold.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jessie nodded. She hated lying to her mother, but she hated talking over her problems even more.  
  
"Ok. Just making sure."  
  
"Thanks for caring."  
  
With that Jessie orbed upstairs.   
  
Attic- Afternoon  
  
She walked over to the Book of shadows and slowly started to flip through it.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
Jessie jumped hearing a voice behind her. She quickly turned to see no other than Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked backing away.  
  
But she knew perfectly well what he was doing there. He had come here to get her and Chris.  
  
"That's a really silly question. Don't you think?" Wyatt teased.  
  
Jessie had almost made it to the door when Wyatt (tk) closed it with his powers.  
  
"Now, are you going to fight me or can we just do this easily for once?"  
  
Wyatt offered a hand.  
  
"Forget it you bastard," Jessie almost yelled.  
  
She tried to orb out, but Wyatt pulled her back without a problem.  
  
"Does it always have to be like this?"  
  
Wyatt made a fist. Suddenly Jessie gasped trying to breath for air. She dropped to her knees, desperatly clawing at her neck to breath.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
'Chris!' Jessie's mind screamed instead of her lungs.  
  
"Jessie, are you up there?"  
  
Wyatt pleased to know he would have both Chris and Jessie smiled viciously.  
  
"It's a good thing precious Chris came when he did or you'd be unconcious right now."  
  
He finally undid his fist. Jessie took huge gulps trying to fill her lungs with air. Then she realized she had to stop Chris.  
  
"Chris wait! Don't come in! It's Wyatt!" she cried, hoping Chris would turn back.  
  
Wyatt laughed at this.  
  
"You know if I'm in here with you, he'll for sure come to save his baby sister."  
  
It was as if Wyatt had said the moment right before it happened. Chris orbed in right next to Jessie. Seeing her pale face from being chocked, he gasp.  
  
"What did he do to you?"   
  
"Nothing out of the usaul."  
  
"How sweet. You always did love to protect her didn't you Chris?" Wyatt said.  
  
"Wyatt I know you're here to get back at me but don't punish Jessie for my mistakes."  
  
"Chris you were always blind to what was right in front of your face. I'm here to bring you two back home."  
  
"You're crazy if you think we're going with you!" Chris yelled standing in front of Jessie.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Piper, Pheobe, and Paige standing in the doorway.  
  
"Don't you recognize me mother?"  
  
Piper's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Wyatt?"  
  
"You guys have to get out of here," Chris interupted.  
  
"I'm not letting him hurt you guys," Piper said stepping up to Chris.  
  
"I've had enough of this," Wyatt said snappping his fingers.  
  
Several demons shimmered in.  
  
"Oh, just great," Jessie mumble under her breath.  
  
The demons knowing their job attack.  
  
"Get my younger brother and sister out of here," Wyatt ordered.  
  
Two demons shimmered in behind Jessie and grab her before she has a chance to see them.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Jessie managed to get her right hand free and formed a lightning ball. She quickly through it at the demon that had been holding that arm, vanquishing him.  
  
"Chris look out!" she yelled seeing four demons behind Chris.  
  
Chris seeing them, tk's two across the room and with a movement of his hand explodes the other two. Suddenly two more demons enter the scene and help the demon holding Jessie.  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
"I only need one of them right now. Let's go," Wyatt ordered orbing out.  
  
Piper had finished vanquishing her demons just in time to see the others shimmering out with Jessie.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed trying to grab at them, but it was to late.  
  
Chris tried desperatly to sense his sister, but Wyatt had made sure he couldn't.  
  
"Don't worry Piper. We'll find her," Pheobe said hugging her crying sister.  
  
Wyatt's Hideout- Afternoon  
  
Wyatt stood in the doorway of the room he had put Jessie in. He had been standing there for the last ten minutes, watching his baby sister trying to escape.  
  
"Your just like mom. You never give up," Wyatt said to her as he walked closer to her.  
  
He leened on a wall in front of her. He could tell she had been trying hard to escape by all the sweat on her face.  
  
"Comtable?" Wyatt laughed, obviously knowing she wasn't.  
  
Jessie would have answered but Wyatt had gagged her with a scarf and he made sure it was tight to. That went for all of her bounds. Wyatt had also tied her to a chair with ropes that almost covered her head to toe.  
  
"How long have you been in that chair?" Wyatt asked teasing her with the fact that she was gagged.  
  
Jessie just narrowed her eyes and huffed.  
  
Wyatt smiled.  
  
"If you promise not to say a spell I'll take the scarf off. Ok?"  
  
Jessie nodded. She would do anything to get this out of her mouth.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and walked behind Jessie. It took him a minute to get all the knots out. But after a small struggle Jessie felt it slip loose from her face.  
  
"Happy?" Wyatt asked stepping back infront of her.  
  
"No," Jessie answered trying to loosen her mouth up a little.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Yey right."  
  
"Can I aske you a question?" Wyatt said circling her.  
  
"You just did," Jessie said watching his every move.  
  
"Don't get smart Jessica," Wyatt said in a warning tone.  
  
"What's your question?"  
  
Wyatt knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Do you think you could convince Chris to come back to the future with me?  
  
Jessie didn't understand.  
  
"I won't even go with you. What makes you think I'll get Chris to?"  
  
Wyatt smiled wickedly. Jessie hated when he did this. Something was up.  
  
"I never said you would do it under your own free will," Wyatt answered lifting Jessie's face by the chin.  
  
Her own free will. Was Wyatt going to control her?  
  
"What are going to do Wyatt?"  
  
Wyatt could see the fear in Jessie's eyes. She may be tuff, but everyone gets scared once and a while.  
  
"Just a little realitiy check."  
  
He ran his hand over her cheek.  
  
"Wyatt what are you talking about?" Jessie asked trying to move away from Wyatt's reach.  
  
"Just this."  
  
Wyatt snapped his fingers and a demon entered.  
  
"Is the patient ready my lord?" he asked.  
  
Jessie started to twist at her binds. What was going on? What was Wyatt going to do to her? Could she call for help?  
  
"Patient? Ready for what?" Jessie asked wiggling even harder against the ropes that held her down.  
  
"Yes, she ready."  
  
"Good," the demon said pulling a bottle and injector out off his pocket.  
  
"Wyatt no. Don't do this," Jessie said twisted as hard as she could to get loose.  
  
"Sir, this is going to hurt a lot. So if you don't mind," he pointed to the scarf Wyatt had in his hand.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all."  
  
Wyatt stepped up behind Jessie ready to put the scarf back in. But Jessie locked her jaw.  
  
"Now, how many times have you tried that when I gave you your medicine years ago."  
  
Wyatt pulled Jessie's head back by her long brown hair. Then reached down to grab both sides of her jaw. He squeezed very hard. As he pushed harder, the worse her mouth hurt. After a long struggle she finally couldn't take it anymore and she opened her mouth in pain. Wyatt quickly slipped the scarf in and tied it tight behind her head.  
  
"Needle ready," the demon said holding it up.  
  
"Go ahead," Wyatt said brushing Jessie's hair out of her face.  
  
Jessie screamed into the gagged as the needle got closer. Wyatt grabbed her head and held it to the side so her neck was exposed.  
  
"You made me do it," he told her.  
  
Without warning Jessie felt the thick needle push into her neck. She thought that she had screamed loud before. The pain was unbelievable. And It wasn't only because of the needle. The potion that had been injected into her was the worst. She fet her insides twisting and her brain didn't seem to work. The only thing she could focuse on was the pain. But as soon as the pain had come it stopped. Jeesie was met with another feeling. Now she was more dizzy than in pain. Her whole body went limp as if she had dropped into a coma.  
  
'What the hell did he do to me?' Jessie thought.  
  
"Untie her and put her in her bed. Call me when the potion has fully kicked in. I'll deal with her after that," Wyatt told the demon.  
  
'Deal with me? I can't move an inch.'  
  
"Yes sir," the demon bowed.  
  
Wyatt orbed out of the room. Probably back to his room Jessie quessed.  
  
"You are one unlucky girl," the demon said cutting off the ropes that held Jessie.  
  
Jessie hated this. She was thinking clearly, but couldn't move any part of her body.  
  
"You must have done something really horrible to recieve this," the demon said laying her down on her soft bed and covered her with a light blue cover that had clouds and a unicorn on it. Why had Wyatt brought her covers from her future bedroom.  
  
"Well, I'll give you time to let the potion flow through you body."  
  
He was just about to walk away from her when he bent down next to her face.  
  
"Rest up. Because when your brother gets back, you're going have one painful night."  
  
With that he walked over to a cabinet to work on another potion.  
  
'Painful night? Oh God. Somebody please help me!' she screamed in her mind as if any one could hear her. 


	2. Surprise surprise

Halliwell Manor- Attic- Night  
  
Piper qiuckly flips through the Book of Shadows.  
  
Piper: Come on. There has to be something in here. What's the use of having this book if I can't find a way to save my daughter.  
  
Phoebe walks over to Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, calm down. How are we going to find her if you're going crazy like this?  
  
Paige scrys for Jessie.  
  
Phoebe: You got anything yet.  
  
Paige: Nothing yet.  
  
Chris walks into the attic.  
  
Chris: I've orbed everywhere. I can't find her.  
  
Paige suddenly gets an idea.  
  
Paige: Chris come here.  
  
Chris looks at her funny.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Paige: Just get your ass over here.  
  
Chris walks over to her. She grabs his hand.  
  
Piper : Paige, what are you doing?  
  
Paige: Well, we're trying to find Jessie. Who better to use then her favorite sibling.  
  
Phoebe: That's not a bad idea.  
  
Piper: Wait. Wouldn't it be stonger if you use me? I am her mother.  
  
Chris: Maybe. But think about it. Your not even pregnant with her yet. Actually you won't be for another six years.  
  
Paige: Took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Piper points to her stomach.  
  
Piper: Watch it mister or I'll wipe you off the map.  
  
Chris smirks at her. Phoebe laughs a little.  
  
Piper: Now you see. I'm not so stressed out.  
  
Chris: Maybe we should try writing a spell to find Jessie.  
  
Phoebe: Now that's something I can do.  
  
Phoebe grabs a pad and paper, then starts writing a spell. Piper looks up towards the sky.  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
No answer.  
  
Piper: Leo, your daughter needs you.  
  
Blue orbs appear.  
  
Leo: What happened? Is Jessie alright. Is Wyatt? Is Chris?  
  
Chris, who is standing next to Leo waves a hand.  
  
Chris: Right here.  
  
Leo sighs, happy to know one of his children is safe.  
  
Piper: That's why I called Leo. Neither Wyatt or Jessie are ok.  
  
Leo : What happened?  
  
Phoebe: Future Wyatt came here.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
He turns to Chris.  
  
Leo: As in your Wyatt?  
  
Chris shakes his head yes. Still not happy seeing Leo there.  
  
Paige: And he took Jessie.  
  
Leo: Do you know if she's ok?  
  
Paige: Not yet. I tried srying using Chris, but that's not even working.  
  
Leo: Have you tried sensing her?  
  
Chris: I've tried over and over again. And I've orbed almost every place on the planet.  
  
Leo: Well try harder.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo looks at Piper's dead serious face. Her protective mother one.  
  
Piper: So far he's tried everything he can. He tried scensing for an hour, orbed half way across the globe, used himself as a scrying tool, gave us the idea to write spell to find Jessie, and to top it off tried really hard to save his sister.  
  
Paige and Chris: Wow.  
  
Phoebe: Someone's in mother mode.  
  
Piper: Damn right. My oldest son just kidnapped his sister. My husband is pressuring my second son to be better than he already is. And I am one very stressed pregnant woman.  
  
Paige: That's obvious.  
  
Piper: Now Leo, you go talk to the other Elders and see what you can find out. Pheebs, you work on the spell. Chris and Paige, I want you to keep scrying. Chris you're our best chance at finding Jessie. And I'm going to go check on my soon to be evil baby.  
  
With that Piper heads out the room. Paige looks at Chris.  
  
Paige: Is she still like this in the future?  
  
Chris: It gets worse.  
  
Paige no liking that peice of news groans and goes back to scrying.  
  
Wyatt's Hideout- Jessie's room- Night  
  
Wyatt is sitting in chair next to Jessie's bed. That demon from before stands by watching.  
  
Demon: May I ask what you are going to do to her my lord?  
  
'I'm wondering the same thing.' Jessie thought.  
  
Wyatt: Well the potion you gave her was to calm her down. It also changes her prespective on things.  
  
'What is he talking about? I haven't changed my prespective. I still think you're a jackass.'  
  
Wyatt: She refuses to join me. All she wants to do is turn against me. Now I'm going to turn her against everyone else.  
  
'What!'  
  
Wyatt leans over Jessie.  
  
Wyatt: I know you can here me. So I'm going to tell you that we're going on a stoll down memory lane.  
  
'That doesn't sound good.'  
  
Wyatt places a hand an Jessie's forehead and concentrates.  
  
Jessie feild of vision went black.  
  
Flashback- Kitchen- Morning  
  
Piper sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. She stopped as her watched beeped.  
  
Piper: Oh, it's 12:00 already. your dad should be hear any minute.  
  
Piper got out of her seat and walked over to a six year old girl that had been sitting there with her. It looked a lot like Jessie, but it wasn't.  
  
Piper: Come on Jamie.  
  
Jamie smiled and held out her arms as Piper picked her up. Piper walked into the foyer and grabbed Jamie and Jessie's jackets off the coat hanger.  
  
Piper: Jamie, can you go get Wyatt and Chris for me? We are going to get your cake while you're out.  
  
She puts Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Ok mommy. Is the cake chocalate?  
  
Piper: I'm not telling you. It's bad enough that you two found out about the party.  
  
Jamie starts to run up the stairs, but half way up she orbs out.  
  
Piper: Doesn't anybody just walk around here?  
  
Piper was about to follow Jamie upstairs when she heard the sound of orbing. She turned to see a white envelope on the table.  
  
Piper: No Leo. Don't do this.  
  
Piper walks over to pick up the envelope.  
  
Piper: Jamie.  
  
Jamie orbs back downstairs.  
  
Jamie: Yeah mommy?  
  
Jamie sees the envelope.  
  
Jamie: What was it this time?  
  
Piper: I haven't opened it yet, but it's probably elder business. I'm sorry honey.  
  
Jamie: It's ok.  
  
Piper knew she was lying.  
  
Piper: Why don't you go get a snack out of the fridge. I have to go tell your sister.  
  
Jamie: Ok.  
  
Jamie walked out of the room. Piper didn't didn't understand why she wasn't more upset. But she knew the case was different with Jessie. She was going to take it much harder.  
  
Flashback- Jamie and Jessie's Room- Morining  
  
Piper walked over to Jessie's room that she shared with Jamie. Piper spots Jessie by her dresser playing with her stuff unicorn that Leo had given to her. Jessie loved unicorns. Her half of the room was filled with them. Piper painfully knocked on the door.  
  
Jessie: Hey mommy.  
  
After Jessie grabs a picture off her dresser she runs over to her mom and gives her a hug. Piper smiles at her.  
  
Piper: What are you up to?  
  
Jessie pushed her hat back from her face. Piper had dressed her and Jamie in matching blue jean overalls and hats.  
  
Jessie: Nothing.  
  
Jessie sees her jacket that Piper is still holding.  
  
Jessie: Is daddy here?  
  
Piper: No honey, he's not.  
  
Jessie: Well when's he coming?  
  
She went to grab her jacket but Piper pulled it away.  
  
Piper: That's why I'm here.  
  
Piper picked Jessie up and sat her on the nearest bed.  
  
Jessie: What is it?  
  
Piper couldn't tell her. Leo had promised both of his daughters that this day was just for them. He was hardly ever around. Jessie had been waiting forever for this moment.  
  
Piper: Sweetie... daddy's...  
  
Piper stopped. Jessie could she something was wrong. Her mother always had this look on her face when she talked to Chris and Wyatt about...  
  
Jessie: He's not coming is he?  
  
Piper's heart broke by the look on Jessie's face.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry honey. But he just couldn't make it.  
  
Jessie: He can never make it.  
  
Jessie had started to cry by now.  
  
Piper: Oh baby. It's ok.  
  
Jessie: No it's not. He promised me.  
  
Piper: He promised Jamie to.  
  
Jessie: It's not the same.  
  
Jessie got off her bed and walked into her closet. She came back out with a big box full to the top with letters.  
  
Jessie: In every letter he wrote since I could read, he promised that he would take me.  
  
Piper: Take you where?  
  
Jessie picked up her unicorn.  
  
Jessie: The crystal city.  
  
Piper knew rigt away why Jessie was so upset. The cystal city was a magical place filled with unicorns.   
  
Piper: He promised to take you?  
  
Jessie nodded.  
  
Piper: Well honey, I could take you.  
  
Jessie shook her head.  
  
Jessie: It's not the same. He promised.  
  
Jessie was crying uncontrolably now. She dropped to the ground on her knees. Piper slid of the bed and joined her daughter.  
  
Piper: Your father just doesn't understand how much we miss him.  
  
Jessie grabs a picture she had colored off of her bed.  
  
Jessie: I colored this for daddy.  
  
She shows it to Piper. It's a picture of Jessie and Leo. Leo is holding Jessie as if he never wants to let her go. If this were only true in real life.  
  
Jessie: I don't care if he doesn't come.  
  
Piper is taken back by this.  
  
Piper: Jessica Maria Prue Wyatt Halliwell, I know you don't mean that.  
  
Jessie: I do. He always does this. I wish he was gone forever!  
  
Jessie screamed the last part as she took off down the hallway.  
  
Piper: Jessie!  
  
Piper quickly chased after her.  
  
Piper: Jessie, come on, talk to me. Talk to mommy.  
  
Piper tried to open the bathroom door, but Jessie had locked it.  
  
Jessie: I hate him! If I never see him again, I wouldn't care.  
  
Piper: Sweetie don't say that. Please open the door?  
  
Piper tried to open the door again. But Jessie refused to come out. Piper could hear her sobs from the other side.  
  
Piper: Jessie please come out? Please?  
  
Jessie didn't answer.  
  
Piper: Honey?  
  
All she could hear was more sobbing.  
  
Piper: (silent) Leo, if you weren't dead I'd kill you. You just broke your daughter's heart.  
  
Piper walked down the hall back towards Jessie's room. As she did she noticed Jessie's stuffed unicorn and the picture that she had colored on the floor. The picture is ripped into many pieces. Piper bends down and picks them up.  
  
Piper: What kind of father does this to his child?  
  
Piper corrected herself.  
  
Piper: Children.  
  
Piper looked back down at the peices of picture and noticed that Jessie had ripped herself away from Leo.  
  
Flashback- Bathroom- Morning  
  
Jessie sits in a corner still crying. Suddenly Wyatt obs in. He's about twelve years old, with neck length blonde hair. He walks over to Jessie and touches her.  
  
Wyatt: What's that matter?  
  
He wipes away some of her tears with a towel.  
  
Jessie: Daddy.  
  
Wyatt sighs.  
  
Wyatt: Enough said. Come here, let's go talk in your room.  
  
He reaches out for her and she hugs him. Then her picks her up and carries her over to the door. Piper is waiting outside the door.  
  
Piper: (mouths) How did it go?  
  
Wyatt gives her a thumbs up. Jessie who has head head on his shoulder doesn't she this.  
  
Jessie: (whisper) Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Yeah?  
  
Jessie: I love you.  
  
Wyatt: I love you to Jess.  
  
Jessie falls asleep in Wyatt's arms as he rocks back and frorth.  
  
Wyatt's Hideout- Night  
  
Wyatt: See, I took care of you. And now you resent me.  
  
Suddenly Jessie blinks. She sits up quickly grabbing her heart in pain. She also wipes away tears away from her eyes that had suddenly appeared.  
  
Jessie: What did you do to me?  
  
Wyatt: How do you feel?  
  
Jessie: Who gives a damn how I feel?  
  
Wyatt: I do.  
  
He puts a hand on her shoulder but she slaps it away.  
  
Jessie: Don't touch me.  
  
Jessie starts to get out of bed, but Wyatt pulls her back.  
  
Wyatt: Sit down Jessica.  
  
Jessie: Or you'll what? And don't call me Jessica.  
  
She gets out of her bed and stands up.  
  
Wyatt: Jessica Maria Prue Wyatt Halliwell sit down now!  
  
Jessie smiles at him.  
  
Jessie: We've gone from Jessica to my full name. You're not my father Wyatt so don't act like you are.  
  
Jessie walks towards the door.  
  
Wyatt: Sit!  
  
He tk's her across the room up against a wall. Jessie yells out in pain.  
  
Wyatt: Don't you dare think you're more powerful than me, because you're not.  
  
Jessie: Oh really? Let's test it?  
  
Jessie forms and lightning ball and flings it at Wyatt. He automaticlly moves out of the way.  
  
Wyatt: You want a fight? I could give you one.  
  
Jessie: It's better than sitting in here waiting for you to kick my ass.  
  
Jessie takes off her sweat shirt that she had been wearing and throws it to the ground.  
  
Wyatt: Well come on.  
  
Jessie was about to attack when she realized something. Wyatt never offered to fight her. He uaually always told her to shut up or something.  
  
Jessie: What are you up to Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt laughed.  
  
Wyatt: It took you long enough to catch on.  
  
A formed an energy ball and threw it at her. She ducked. The ball had left a mark in the wall only inches above her head.  
  
Jessie: Oh crap!  
  
Wyatt laughed again.  
  
Wyatt: Don't tell me you're scared.  
  
Jessie stood up.  
  
Jessie: No, I'm not.  
  
Jessie tk'd a knife towards Wyatt. He easily tk'd it at her.  
  
Jessie: Ah!  
  
Jessie yelled as she ducked. The knife had been aimed for her chest, but instead it cut her arm. Jessie stood up again.  
  
Jessie:That's it. I'm getting out of here.  
  
Her eyes start to turn white as a huge gust of wind overtakes Wyatt. Wyatt starts to laugh happily.  
  
Jessie: What are you laughing at?  
  
Wyatt: You walked right into my plan.  
  
'Oh shit.' Jessie thought.  
  
Suddenly she doubled over in pain.  
  
Jessie: Ah!  
  
The pain was as bad as when Wyatt gave her that potion.  
  
Jessie: What's happening?  
  
Wyatt walked over to her.  
  
Wyatt: I might as well tell you.  
  
Jessie gritted her teeth trying not to scream this time.  
  
Wyatt: Their are three steps to contolling your mind. Body, emotion and power break down. I broke down your body when I gave you that potion. I broke down your emotions when I showed you that mermory. And I broke down your powers when I got you to use one of your strongest ones. Didn't you even notice the change in your attitude when you woke up?  
  
Jessie looked down at her hands horrified. If Wyatt had control of her and she was on his side then she would go insane.  
  
Jessie: You'll never get contol of me.  
  
Wyatt: I think it's a little late for that sis.  
  
Jessie shook her head. She felt her brain changing around. All her memories and feelings were changing.  
  
Jessie:No. No!  
  
Halliwell Manor- Attic- Night  
  
Paige: I don't know what else to do.  
  
She closes the Book of Shadows and lays her head on it.  
  
Phoebe: None of my spells have worked.  
  
Piper: And Leo hasn't been able to find anything.  
  
Piper turned her attetion to Chris who was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed.  
  
Piper: Chris, honey, it's no use. Give it up.  
  
Chris opens his eyes.  
  
Chris: I'm going to find her mom. No matter what it takes.  
  
Piper smiles, happy to see that at least one off Jessie's brothers cared for her.  
  
Phoebe: That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard.  
  
Paige: Oh be quiet, Miss Sweet.  
  
Phoebe shoots Paige a look.  
  
Piper: There has to be something else we can do.  
  
Voice: Maybe I can help.  
  
They all turn to see Jessie in the door way.  
  
Piper: Jessie!  
  
Chris: Jamie!  
  
Piper and Chris looked at each other.  
  
Piper: Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Hi.  
  
She waves at Piper.  
  
Chris: Mom, meet Jamie. Jessie's twin.  
  
Piper stares at Jamie in shock.  
  
Piper: I have another daughter?  
  
Both Chris and Jamie shake their heads.  
  
Paige: Woah. Wait a minute. That makes four kids. Go Piper!  
  
Piper: Paige! Now is not the time.  
  
Phoebe: I thought you looked different.  
  
Jamie had shoulder length hair unlike Jessie who's hair reached the middle of her back. And she dressed different to. Jessie mostly wore jeans and regular shirts. Jamie on the other hand wore black pants with a red shirt that had rinestones on it.  
  
Piper: So your my daughter to? From the future?  
  
Piper walked over to her.  
  
Jamie: Yep. Born and raised.  
  
Piper is smiling uncontrolably. She was going to have another baby. Twins.  
  
Chris: Jamie, what are you doing here? How did you get here? And what do you mean you can help?  
  
Jamie: Well, I'm guessing you guys have tried scrying by now. Well who better then to find her than the person that was in the womb with her.  
  
Phoebe: That's a good idea.  
  
She grabs Jamie's hand and leads her over to a table to begin scrying.  
  
Phoebe: I'm gonna have two nieces.  
  
Jamie laughed at her aunts squealing. The crystal quickly hits the map hard.  
  
Paige: That was fast.  
  
Piper: Where is she?  
  
Phoebe, Chris, and Jamie look at the map in confusion.  
  
Piper: What? What is it?  
  
The mother emotions were kicking in again.  
  
Phoebe: She's... here.  
  
Paige: That's impossible. Maybe you scryed for Jamie intead of Jessie.  
  
Jessie: No she got the right twin.  
  
Jessie stood in the doorway of the attic. She was completely dressed in black from head to toe.  
  
Jessie: Miss me?  
  
Piper: Jessie, thank god.  
  
Piper went to hug Jessie, but Jessie flings her hand out. Piper was sent flying across the room.  
  
Phoebe: Piper!  
  
Jamie: Jess, are you out of your mind?  
  
Jessie: Jamie? I knew it was only a matter of time before we saw you in the past to.  
  
Jamie: I had to stop Wyatt from getting you two.  
  
Jamie starts to walk towards Jessie, but Chris stops her.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Chris: Somethings happen to her. Wyatt must have did something to her.  
  
Jessie laughed in a way that was similar to Wyatt's. Both Chris and Jamie fliched. They hated that laughed.  
  
Jessie: What's the matter Chris? Don't like the new me?  
  
Chris: What did Wyatt do to you?  
  
Jessie: He made me see the truth.  
  
Phoebe who was helping Piper up at the time saw she had a terrible cut on her stomach.  
  
Phoebe: Chris are you alright?  
  
Chris: Yeah. Why?  
  
Phoebe points to Piper stomach.  
  
Chris: Mom are you ok?  
  
Piper: Yep. Just fine. None need to worry.  
  
Paige: Leo, Piper's hurt.  
  
Chris and Jamie: No!  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: What's wrong with Piper?  
  
Seeing Leo Jessie's feelings start to show.  
  
Jessie: Get out.  
  
Leo: You guys got Jessie back.  
  
Chris: Yeah. And you really shouldn't be here.  
  
Leo: Why?  
  
Chris: Remember when the spider demopn turned me evil? And I kinda of turned against you. Well this is much worse.  
  
Jessie lifts her hand.  
  
Jessie: Get out!  
  
She tk's him across the room.  
  
Chris: Oh shit. This is going to be bad.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe grabs her heart.  
  
Chris: Aunt Phoebe what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe's eyes are filled with pain and anger at the same time.  
  
Phoebe: (as Jessie) What the hell is that bastard doing here?  
  
Chris at that moment realized that his aunt had just recieved a big amount of Jessie's emotions.  
  
Chris: This isn't good.  
  
Jessie and Phoebe: Your gonna pay for all the stuff you did to us. To me!  
  
Leo slides away from Jessie on the floor as she walks closer with an extra large lightning ball in her hand. Ready to kill. 


	3. Mother and Daughter moments

Halliwell Manor- Attic- Night/Morning  
  
Jessie corners her father in a corner with a giant ball of lightning in her hand.  
  
Jessie: You were never there. Never!  
  
Leo holds his hands up to stop her.  
  
Leo: I haven't even done anything yet.  
  
Jessie: I don't care if you haven't done it yet. You will and you did in my past.  
  
Phoebe: (as Jessie) All you care about is yourself! And of course Wyatt. But not about us.  
  
Everyone looks at Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, what's your problem?  
  
Hearing Paige's question Phoebe snaps out of it.  
  
Phoebe: I'll never try to but into Jessie's feelings again. It's like world war suffer.  
  
Jessie: Stay out of my emotions Aunt Phoebe. They're none yours so don't mess with them. That's what you use to tell me about touching Wyatt's stuff.  
  
Phoebe: They may not be my emotions but they are yours. And at the moment I'm feeling a lot of anger, pain, and... need.  
  
Jamie: Need?  
  
Jessie: I don't need anything from you.  
  
Phoebe: You want help. You need it. Wyatt's done something to you hasn't he?  
  
Piper: What did he do to you honey? You can trust us.  
  
Piper looked into her daughter's eyes. This wasn't the Jessie she knew. This was just one of Wyatt's puppets. Piper didn't want that for Jessie.  
  
Piper: I can tell by your eyes that this isn't you. You're still Wyatt's hostage. Only now with your mind.  
  
Jessie never took her eyes off her mother. She wanted to tell her, but Wyatt's hold was to strong. It always was.  
  
Jessie: Wyatt's my brother and I will never turn on him.  
  
Jamie: Well Chris is your brother too.  
  
She points to him.  
  
Jamie: And I'm your sister. Your best friend. We use to tell each other everything. So talk to me now.  
  
Jessie looked at her sister unsure what to do. Piper could see Jessie's cold and evil eyes change back to her soft and sweet ones that Piper loved so much.  
  
'Jamie he used it.' Jamie heard Jessie say in her mind.  
  
'Used what?' she asked back.  
  
'He's controlling my mind.'  
  
'I knew it! Wait, you had to of broke free if you are talking to me.'  
  
'It's impossible. I have to be turned back. I could only brake loose for a minute. I can feel myself changing back now.'  
  
'I can help you.'  
  
'I know. But I can't be awake. I'll hurt you.'  
  
'What, you want me to knock you out or something?'  
  
Jessie nodded. They others watched with intrest as Jessie and Jamie talked back and forth through their minds.  
  
Paige: What are they doing?  
  
Chris: Telepathy. It's where you can talk to someone though your mind.  
  
'Are you out of your mind? Well I know the part Wyatt's controlling is. I'm not knocking you out!'  
  
'You have to! Now! I can't fight it anymore. Listen, Wyatt has the antidote in his bedroom. You can change me back.'  
  
Jessie suddenly shook her head switching back to her evil self again.  
  
'Now Jamie. I'm slipping.'  
  
Piper watches as Jessie's eyes turn back to her cold and dark ones. Jamie seeing this looks around the room and spots a pile of books.  
  
Jamie: Sorry about this Jess.  
  
Jamie tk's the books at the back of Jessie's head. She drops to the floor unconcious.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie, what are you doing?  
  
Piper and Phoebe rush over to Jessie to see if she's alright.  
  
Jamie: I had to. She told me that the only way to turn her back was to get an antidote that Wyatt has.  
  
Paige: Great! Wyatt just had to have it!  
  
Phoebe: Well, if we're going to get it, we're going to need a plan and rest.  
  
Piper: I need some time to think. I just found out my daughters have tel... t... ta...  
  
Chris: Telepathy.  
  
Piper: Thanks.  
  
Piper stops to think.  
  
Piper: Ok, Chris take Jessie downstairs and put her on the couch. And what ever you do, don't leave the room.  
  
Chris: Got it, mom.  
  
Chris picks up Jessie and orbs downstairs.  
  
Piper: Paige and Phoebe you start scying for Wyatt.  
  
Paige: Already on top of it.  
  
Piper turns to Leo.  
  
Piper: I can't think of anything for you at the moment, but I'll call if I need anything.  
  
Leo: Ok.  
  
With that he orbs out. Piper finally turns to Jamie.  
  
Piper: You and me are going to have a talk in the kitchen.  
  
She grabs Jamie hand and pulls her out of the room.   
  
Living Room- Morning  
  
Phoebe and Paige enter the living room to find jessie sleeping on the couch and Chris sleeping on the floor next to her, with his head on the end of the couch. From the looks of it he had gone to sleep sitting up watching his sister.  
  
Phoebe:Aw, isn't that the sweetest t...  
  
Paige: Don't even start that again.  
  
Phoebe wispers in Paige's ear, so not to wake Chris and Jessie. Paige orbs out then orbs back in with covers.  
  
Phoebe: Shh.  
  
They quietly walk over to Chris and Jessie. Paige covers Chris and Phobe covers Jessie.  
  
Phoebe: I like them like this. You know, not so worried about the future.  
  
Paige: It's about the only time.  
  
Phoebe and Paige hold back their laughs and queitly snaek back out the room.  
  
Kitchen- Morning  
  
Piper walks over to the coffe pot and makes herself a cup of coffee. Then realizing that Jamie is sixteen she might enjoy a cup.  
  
Piper: Want some?  
  
She holds up the pot so Jamie can see it.  
  
Jamie: Yes, please.  
  
Piper smiles at this.  
  
Piper: I'm your mother. You don't have to use a ton of manners around me. Trust me, Chris and Jessie have gotten the idea.  
  
Jamie smiles. It had been so long since she had a moment like this with her mother.  
  
Jamie: Hey Piper.  
  
Piper gives her a look.  
  
Jamie: Mom.  
  
Piper: That's more like it.  
  
Piper walks over to Jamie with two cups of coffee.  
  
Jamie: Thanks.  
  
Piper: You're welcome. Now what were you saying before?  
  
Jamie stares down at her coffee.  
  
Piper: Did I make it right? I mean just cause I use sugar and milk doesn't mean you should.  
  
Jamie: You made it perfect. Just the way I always liked it, mom.  
  
Jamie took a sip of her coffee. As she did Piper notices something she did with Jessie.  
  
Piper: What's the matter?  
  
Jamie realizing she had not been paying attetion looks up.  
  
Jamie: Nothing.  
  
'Wow, she and Jessie are more alike than I thought.'   
  
Piper: Come on Jamie, I know something is wrong. Jessie has the same look in her eyes when she has a problem.  
  
Jamie smiles with a happy look on her face.  
  
Jamie: You always could tell what we were thinking by our eyes.  
  
Piper: So what's the problem? Are you going to be like your brother and sister, where we have to wait till you busted or in trouble to find out your secrets.  
  
Jamie: No. It' just...  
  
Piper watched as Jamie's eyes changed from her protective ones to her warm ones like Jessie.  
  
Jamie: It's just I miss these moments. Just you and me hanging out and talking. I haven't done this since I was eigh...  
  
Jamie quickly realized what she had done.  
  
Piper: What was that? Since you where eigh...  
  
Jamie: Just forget it mom.  
  
Piper: No, I won't forget it. You said eigh. There is only one number that could mean. Eight years old.  
  
Piper then stopped herself, realizing the bad part of this.  
  
Piper: I die when you're eight?  
  
Jamie, angry at herself for letting the time of her mother's death slip, nods.  
  
Piper: That means Chris was fourteen and Wyatt was sixteen. I can believe I leave you kids at such an early time in your lives. I'm such a bad mother.  
  
Hearing this, Jamie gets a look of worry in her eyes.  
  
Jamie: No, that's not even close to being true. You were the best mom in the world and you still are.  
  
Piper smiles and gets out of her seat to hug Jamie.  
  
Piper: Thanks honey.  
  
She pulls away from her daughter.  
  
Piper: The only kid to spill the truth is the last of to come.  
  
Both Piper and Jamie laugh. But then Jamie gets serious.  
  
Jamie: Wait. You won't tell Chris and Jessie will you? They'd kill me.  
  
Piper brushes Jamie's hair back, which reminded Jamie of when she was a child.  
  
Piper: Of course I won't tell.  
  
Jamie: Thanks mom. They would hate me if they found out I told you that.  
  
Piper: I know. Come on. We better go check on Jessie.  
  
Jamie: Your right.  
  
Jamie grabs her coffee.  
  
Piper: By the way. Did Jessie really tell you to hit her with those books, because she's got a bump the size of a watermelon.  
  
Jamie: I didn't have to hit her as hard as I did. I was just getting back at her for stealing my extra cash when she left for the past.  
  
Piper: I'm going to have problems with two aren't I? I'm surprised I don't call you double trouble.  
  
Jamie: Actually you do.   
  
Piper laughs.  
  
Jamie: (mumbles) And also half of the town. 


	4. Poisons and Demons

Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Morning  
  
Piper walks down the stairs with baby Wyatt and walks into the living room. Phoebe and Paige are sitting on the couch talking.  
  
Phoebe: You okay?  
  
Piper: I'm fine. Just still a little shocked by everything that's happened.  
  
Paige: Where's Jamie?  
  
Piper points upstairs.  
  
Piper: She fell asleep in the attic while looking though the book.   
  
Paige: I'm not surprised.  
  
Piper looks around.  
  
Piper: Where are Chris and Jessie.  
  
Phoebe: We tied Jessie to your bed. Don't worry, we put up a no orbing spell. And we finally got Chris to get some rest. He's sleeping in my room.  
  
Paige: And trust me, he put up a fight.  
  
Piper: Do any of my children ever go to sleep. They're like vampires or something.  
  
Paige: I think they're kinda use to it. You know, in the future.  
  
Phoebe: I wouldn't shut my eyes either knowing Wyatt was around.  
  
Baby Wyatt claps and smiles at her.  
  
Phoebe: Not you sweetie.  
  
Piper: I hate that they had to grow up with a brother like that.  
  
Phoebe: At least they have each other. Just think if Wyatt was a role model for Jessie and Jamie.  
  
Paige: You're right. Thank god Chris was there. At least they have one sane older brother.  
  
Piper: Well I'm going to go check on them. Can you watch Wyatt?  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
She takes baby Wyatt from Piper. Piper turns to walk up the stairs.  
  
Paige: Wait. Weren't you just up there checking on Jamie?  
  
Piper: I have four kids Paige. If I check on one, I feel I have to check on all of them.  
  
She walks upstairs.  
  
Paige: The mother mode is kicking in again.  
  
Phoebe: Obviously.  
  
Piper's Bedroom- Morning  
  
Piper walks into her room to find Jessie sleeping on the bed. Paige and Phoebe had made sure she wasn't going anywhere. The had tied each hand to a side of the headboard. And they had tied her feet together and tied them to the end of the bed. Also to be safe, they had wrapped a rope around her waist, which held her down on the bed.  
  
Piper: They mean business.  
  
Piper sat on her bed next to Jessie. She hated seeing her like this, but it had to be done.  
  
Piper: I know you can't hear me. But I just want to say that you're going to be alright.  
  
Piper softly started stroking Jessie's hair. It was becoming a habit of hers. And surprisingly it never bothered Jessie when she did it. Piper guessed that her future self must of done this with Jessie.  
  
Piper: I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you to much to do that.  
  
Piper stared at her daughter the way all mothers do. At they moment she wished Jessie was a little girl that she could comfort and protected. But Piper knew she had to face the fact that her daughter was already a teenager and could do most this for herself. She also knew that Jessie was her child and she didn't care how old she was, she was going to save her.  
  
Piper: I'm not going to leave you again. Like I did in the future.  
  
Jessie moved her head, obviously reacting to what Piper said.  
  
Piper: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Piper props herself up by the headboard and puts her legs up on the bed. She then goes back to stoking Jessie's hair. Piper could see even though she was under Wyatt's control she had her normally peaceful features as she slept.  
  
Piper: We're going to get you back. I know it. Just don't give up.  
  
She kisses Jessie on the forehead. Suddenly Piper sees what she could have sworn was smile on Jessie's face. Piper, knowing she's going to be there for awhile, makes herself comfortable.   
  
Jamie: (in attic) Mom!  
  
Piper heard the sound of Jamie screams, quickly followed by crashing noises.  
  
Piper: (to Jessie) I'll be right back honey.  
  
Piper jumps off the bed and takes off towards the attic. She runs into Paige, Phoebe, Chris in the hall.  
  
Piper: What's happening?  
  
Paige: We have no idea.  
  
Attic- Morning  
  
They all enter the attic to find in several this broken or torn.  
  
Piper: Where's Jamie?  
  
They look around but Jamie is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Paige: Chris is Jamie part Whitelighter.  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie. Jamie where are you?  
  
Demon: Right here.  
  
Everyone turns to see a demon standing behind the door holding Jamie by her hair. He has a knife to her neck. Jamie has several cuts and bruises on her body from being thrown around the attic. Most of them are bleeding.  
  
Piper: Jamie. Get away from my daughter!  
  
Piper lifts her hands to blown up the demon but he stops her.  
  
Demon: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Paige: And why not.  
  
Demon: You see this knife?  
  
He moves the knife.  
  
Demon: It has a special poison on it and if I cut her it will go directly to her heart. Killing her in less then an hour. And no whitelighter can heal her.  
  
Phoebe: How do we know you're telling the truth?  
  
Chris: Trust me. He's not lying.  
  
Demon: That's right Christopher. Lord Wyatt did use it on you a couple of times. He should have just let you die instead of giving you the antidote..  
  
Piper looks at the demon with hatred as she lowers her hands.  
  
Demon: That's right witch. You wouldn't dare let anything happen to your children. That's why this family is so weak. Emotions. Lord Wyatt is the only smart one.  
  
Chris: No, he's the wrong one. Now let my sister go.  
  
The demon looks at Jamie.  
  
Demon: Lord Wyatt has special orders for me to bring her back.  
  
Piper steps forward.  
  
Piper: Your not going anywhere with her. I almost lost one daughter, I'm not loosing the other.  
  
Demon: Step back witch!  
  
Jamie: Just blow his ass up mom.  
  
The demon shakes his hand which is stil gripping her hair.  
  
Demon: Shut up!  
  
Piper: Let her go.  
  
Demon: I don't think I will. Now where is Jessica? Lord Wyatt told me to bring her back also.  
  
Paige: Like we're going to tell you where she is.  
  
The demon smiles at her.  
  
Demon: If you don't she dies.  
  
He slowly slids the knife across Jamie's neck in a teasing way.  
  
Chris: Your lying. Wyatt wouldn't let you kill her.  
  
Demon: You think so? He has two more siblings. If one went missing it wouldn't matter.  
  
The demon moves to slice Jamie's neck.  
  
Piper: Wait! Stop it!  
  
He looks at her.  
  
Jamie: Mom don't.  
  
Jamie's eyes are completely serious.  
  
Piper: I have to.  
  
Jamie: I won't let you.  
  
'I have an idea.'  
  
Piper almost jumps as she hears Jamie's voice in her head.  
  
'When I say go blow him up. But you have to aim for his chest or it won't work.'  
  
Jamie quickly grabs the demon's hand pulling the knife away from her neck. She drops to the floor, getting out of Piper's way.  
  
Jamie: Mom now.  
  
Piper automatically aims for the demon's chest as instructed and blows him up.  
  
Piper: That was weird.  
  
She shakes her head a little.  
  
Paige: Nice aim Piper.  
  
Phoebe who is standing next to Paige winces in pain.  
  
Paige: What's the matter Pheebs?  
  
Phoebe looks at Jamie.  
  
Paige: Jamie?  
  
Piper: What's the matter Jamie?  
  
Chris: Are you alright?  
  
Jamie looks at them with pain in her eyes. She is breathing very hard and holding her chest.  
  
Jamie: I don't think I am.  
  
Then without warning she passes out.  
  
Piper: Jamie.  
  
Piper and Chris run over to her.  
  
Piper: What's wrong with her?  
  
Paige: Uh, guys.  
  
They turn to look at Paige who is holding a bloody knife.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no.  
  
Chris: Mom.  
  
Piper looks at Chris who had just lifted Jamie's head. Blood could be seen flowing down her neck out of a long cut.  
  
Piper: Oh god no. 


	5. Jamie's Problem

Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jamie's awake now. She's sitting on the couch with Piper cleaning her cut.  
  
Piper: How you feeling?  
  
Jamie: To tell you the truth. I feel just fine.  
  
Chris who is sitting across from them looks at her.  
  
Chris: I knew he had to be lying. Even if Wyatt hates us he wouldn't kill you just like that.  
  
Jamie: I know. I mean it's been more than half an hour. The side effects usually kick in about ten minutes after the poison has entered the body.  
  
Phoebe walks over to her.  
  
Phoebe: Still we should be safe. Leo couldn't even heal that cut.  
  
Piper puts down the wet towel that she has and grabs a dry one. She starts dabbing Jamie's neck.  
  
Piper: Are you completely sure you're ok?  
  
Jamie: Completely mom.  
  
Piper finishes cleaning Jamie's cut.  
  
Piper: Alright. But if you feel the least bit sick or weak tell me.  
  
Paige enters the room.  
  
Paige: Well I checked the book. Nothing.  
  
Phoebe: And Jamie seems to be feeling alright.  
  
Paige: In that case, I need to get to my temp job.  
  
Phoebe: And I need to get to work.  
  
Paige: If you guys need anything just call.  
  
Piper: Alright. Bye.  
  
With that Phoebe and Paige leave.  
  
Chris: I'm going to check on Jessie.  
  
Chris orbs upstairs.  
  
Piper: I'm going to go try to get some sleep in Paige's room since mines taken at the moment. You sure you're fine?  
  
Jamie: I'm fine.  
  
Piper: Do you need anything?  
  
Jamie: Nope.  
  
Piper: You want me to stay here with you?  
  
Jamie: Mom, I'll be fine.  
  
Piper: You sure? Because...  
  
Jamie holds her hand up.  
  
Jamie: Mom stop. You've protected me and mothered me enough. If I need your help I'll tell you. Trust me.  
  
Piper: Alright. I'm just being careful. Chris and Jessie have been known to keep it secret when they're in trouble.  
  
Jamie smiles.  
  
Jamie: I know. I do it sometimes to. But believe me. If I was in danger I'd tell you.  
  
Piper kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Piper: Ok. I love you.  
  
Jamie smiles at her.  
  
Jamie: Love you too.  
  
Piper walks upstairs. After Jamie is sure she's out of sight she gets up and orbs to the bathroom. She slowly walks over to the mirror. She places a hand on her stomach and bends over the sink feeling sick.  
  
Jamie: I don't understand this. I was feeling fine ten minutes ago.  
  
She wraps both hands around her stomach.  
  
Jamie: Maybe I should tell mom.  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper walks in looking for Jamie.  
  
Piper: Jamie?  
  
It takes a moment but Jamie orbs in.  
  
Jamie: What do you want mom?  
  
Piper notices she's sweating and holding her stomach.  
  
Piper: Where were you? And are you ok?  
  
Jamie stares at her. She knows it's obvious to her mother that she's sick.  
  
Jamie: I was in the bathroom. I'm not feeling so good.  
  
Piper grabs Jamie by both of her arms and leads her over to the couch.  
  
Piper: What's the matter?  
  
Jamie: My stomach really hurts and I feel sort of hot.  
  
Piper places a hand on Jamie's head. She quickly snatches it away.  
  
Piper: Sort of. You're burning up.  
  
Jamie: That's what it feels like.  
  
Piper: Wait right here. I'm going to go get some cold water and a towel.  
  
Piper gets up and runs to the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen- Afternoon  
  
Piper: Paige.  
  
Paige orbs in behind Piper.  
  
Paige: What's up?  
  
Piper: Jamie's sick.  
  
Paige: What's wrong with her?  
  
Piper fills a bowl as she explains.  
  
Piper: Her stomach is hurting pretty bad and she has a horrible fever.  
  
Paige: Wait a minute. I've been gone for less than ten minutes.  
  
Piper: I know. The pain must have come all of a sudden or something.  
  
Piper heads back out of the room.  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jamie's still sitting on the couch. She's now bending over so low her hair is almost touching the floor.  
  
Paige: You weren't kidding when you said she was sick.  
  
Piper sits down next to Jamie.  
  
Piper: How you feeling?  
  
Jamie: I think it's getting worse.  
  
Piper grabs Jamie's head and lifts it up so she can dab her forehead.  
  
Paige: You don't look so good.  
  
Jamie's face is pale and she looks very tired. She's also sweating very badly.  
  
Piper: Do you have any idea what that demon did to you?  
  
Jamie shakes her head.  
  
Jamie: I haven't got a clue.  
  
Piper wets Jamie's whole face.  
  
Piper: Well Paige and I are going to check the book. I'll send your brother down to watch you.  
  
Jamie: No. I'll be fine.  
  
Piper: Honey...  
  
Jamie: Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not that sick.  
  
Piper: Alright. But I want you to try to rest while I'm gone.  
  
Jamie: Alright.  
  
Piper gets up as Jamie makes her self comfortable on the couch.  
  
Piper: Be right back.  
  
Piper and Paige head upstairs.  
  
Wyatt's Hideout- Afternoon  
  
Future Wyatt stands in a room waiting for something.  
  
Wyatt: Simron.  
  
The demon that attacked Jamie shimmers in.  
  
Simron: Sorry sir. It took me awhile to reform.  
  
Wyatt: Did you succeed?  
  
Simron: Yes sir. I can feel her changing right now.  
  
Wyatt: Good. That means there's just Chris to deal with.  
  
Simron: Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you just let me cut your sister with my claws?  
  
Wyatt walks over to him.  
  
Wyatt: If you did my mother and aunts would have known you were alive and would have come after you. But this way they don't know what's the matter with my sister. They have no way to help her.  
  
Simron: Great plan sir.  
  
Wyatt: It's about to get better.  
  
Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jamie is lying on the couch still holding her stomach with pain. Suddenly she hears something.  
  
Jamie: Mom?  
  
Not hearing an answer she sits up.  
  
Jamie: Aunt Paige? Chris?  
  
She stands up and walks across the room.  
  
Jamie: Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
She hears another noise behind her. She quickly turns but doesn't see anything.  
  
Jamie: Alright this is starting to get weird. Ah!  
  
She doubles over as pain shoots though her body.  
  
Jamie: Not again. Ah!  
  
She falls to the floor. Her breathing is very fast and her head feels like it's about to burst.  
  
Jamie: Mom.  
  
She knows Piper can't hear her. Her voice is hardly a whisper. She closes her eyes. As she lies on the ground curled up in a ball she hears another noise. Her eyes quickly shoot open to see someone standing in front of her.  
  
Jamie: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Attic- Afternoon  
  
Piper and Chris are talking while Paige is looking in the book.  
  
Chris: I remember something like this happening to a warlock when I was 16. But I can't remember what it was.  
  
Piper: Do you know if she's going to be alright?  
  
Chris: Well, I don't remember anything bad happening to the warlock.  
  
Piper sighs.  
  
Piper: Thank goodness.  
  
Paige: I think I found something.  
  
Piper and Chris walk over to Paige.  
  
Piper: Rapcartors.  
  
Chris: If a victim is clawed by one they become a Rapcartor them self.  
  
Paige: That doesn't sound too good.  
  
Piper: Is there a way to change the person back?  
  
Paige: The only way is to vanquish the Rapcartor who turned them.  
  
Chris: Wait a minute?  
  
Piper and Paige look at him.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Chris: Who's watching Jamie?  
  
Piper realizing Jamie was alone rushes out of the room. Chris and Paige quickly follow.  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper, Paige, and Chris run into the room.  
  
Paige: She's not here.  
  
Piper: Where do you think she is?  
  
Voice: Try guessing.  
  
They turn and see Wyatt standing by the stairs.  
  
Piper: Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Where is she Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: Oh, she's here.  
  
Wyatt points to his side. Jamie walks out of the dining room. Her hair and eyes are now black. Her nails have been replaced by long claws. And to top it of she now has very sharp vampire like teeth.  
  
Piper: Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Hello Mother.  
  
She walks over to Wyatt's side.  
  
Piper: Jamie, I know you're stronger than this. You can fight it.  
  
Jamie: Maybe I'm sick of fighting. I have been doing it my whole life. There's no use really.  
  
Paige: Jamie, you don't mean that.  
  
Piper: That's not you talking. I can tell.  
  
Jamie: You think you know me so well. You just met me last night remember?  
  
Piper: It doesn't matter how long I've known you. You're my daughter.  
  
Jamie stares at her mother. She starts to make a fist. Clearly fighting the part Rapcartor in her.  
  
Piper: That's it Jamie.  
  
Wyatt: Shut up.  
  
Piper: Excuse me young man. That is no way to talk to your mother.  
  
Wyatt laughs. He then whispers something in Jamie's ear. She nods at what he says.  
  
Wyatt: Have fun.  
  
Wyatt turns and walks upstairs.  
  
Piper: Hey! Get back here.  
  
Chris: Don't worry. I'll go after him.  
  
Paige: Well, you'll have to take the stairs. Phoebe put up a no orbing spell remember?  
  
Piper: Just great.  
  
Chris walks towards the stairs. But is met with a kick in the face from Jamie. He goes flying back into a wall.  
  
Piper: Chris!  
  
She runs over to him.  
  
Chris: I'm fine.  
  
Piper looks at Jamie's face. It is clear that she's enjoying this.  
  
Jamie: Who's next? 


	6. Through Emotions

Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Paige whispers in Piper's ear.  
  
Paige: We have to get Wyatt.  
  
Piper: But we have to get past Jamie first.  
  
Jamie watches her family, knowing they're planning something.  
  
Chris: But there's three of us and one of her. We out number her.  
  
Paige: Alright, here's the plan. Chris you fight your sister and protect Piper while I sneak upstairs past Jamie.  
  
Chris shakes his head.  
  
Chris: No. I'm not going to let you fight Wyatt. I have to go.  
  
Piper: I don't think so mister. You're not going on a suicide mission.  
  
Jamie: Quit your talking and fight.  
  
They all look at Jamie who is starting to get annoyed.  
  
Chris: Mom please? Let me go.  
  
Piper: Only if I go with you.  
  
Chris: What!? No. You can't go. Especially when you're pregnant. You guys can handle Jamie. Wyatt on the other hand.  
  
Jamie: That does it.  
  
Jamie grabs Paige by the neck and throws her into the couch.  
  
Piper: Paige.  
  
Jamie turns to her mother and starts to back her up into a corner.  
  
Piper: Jamie stop. This isn't you.  
  
Jamie: True. But I like this me a lot better.  
  
She grabs Piper by the collar and lifts her off the ground with ease.  
  
Piper: Jamie, put me down.  
  
Jamie: Why should I?  
  
Chris grabs one of Jamie's arms.  
  
Chris: Jamie, you have to stop. You don't know what you're doing.  
  
Jamie: I think I do.  
  
She immediately drops Piper and leaps on top of Chris knocking him over.  
  
Jamie: I think I'll have a lot more fun with you.  
  
Chris: Jamie stop this.  
  
Jamie: Just because you're my older brother doesn't mean you can order me around.  
  
Chris: I think it does.  
  
Chris tk's Jamie off of him and sends her flying into the foyer.  
  
Chris notices a very heavy vase sitting on a table right above Jamie's head. He quickly sends it off the table towards her head. Seeing it coming Jamie moves just as the vase hits the floor and shatters. She looks behind her at the vase,  
  
Jamie: You thought you could stop me that easily? Pathetic.  
  
She turns back around to see Chris standing directly in front of her.  
  
Chris: It's not that pathetic...  
  
Jamie makes to punch him, but Chris quickly backhands her. She's is immediately starts to fall, but Chris catches her. He checks to see if she's still awake. He pulls her hair out of her face to see she is clearly out like a light.  
  
Paige: Talk about sibling rivalry.  
  
Paige stands up and walks over to Piper to help her up.  
  
Paige: You ok?  
  
Piper: I'm fine.  
  
They walk over to where Chris is sitting on the floor with Jamie sleeping in his arms.  
  
Piper: Is she ok?  
  
Chris: I didn't hit her that hard.  
  
Paige: Oh yes you did. If you hadn't have caught her, she would have slammed face first into the ground.  
  
Chris: We don't have time for this. We have to stop Wyatt. Stay here and watch Jamie.  
  
Chris lays Jamie on the floor and heads up the stairs.  
  
Piper: Hey. I'm the mother around here. I'll give the orders, not you.  
  
Piper and Paige follow him. But half way up the stairs the are pulled backwards onto the floor by and invisible force.  
  
Paige: What the hell?  
  
Then something happened that they didn't expect. Jamie quickly stands up with a smile on her face. She lifts her hand to rub her cheek where Chris had hit her.  
  
Jamie: I'll get him for that later. But in the mean time I'll start with you two. You didn't think I was that weak did you?  
  
She looks at Piper stomach.  
  
Jamie: Maybe I'll just get back at Chris now.  
  
She walks over to Piper and picks her up.  
  
Jamie: Thanks for everything mom.  
  
She throws Piper head first into the nearest wall.  
  
Hallway- Afternoon  
  
Chris cautiously made his way though the hall upstairs. So far Wyatt was nowhere in sight. Chris did the last thing he wanted to.  
  
Chris: Okay. Think like Wyatt. My worst nightmare.  
  
Chris thought for a minute.  
  
Chris: Jessie!  
  
He took off towards Piper's room.  
  
Piper's Room- Afternoon  
  
When he got inside it was empty.  
  
Chris: Oh no.  
  
Wyatt: That's about the right words.  
  
Chris had felt Wyatt's breath on his neck way before he spoke.  
  
Chris: Is that starting to become a habit with you? Sneaking up on people.  
  
Chris starts to back into Piper's room as Wyatt comes closer to him.  
  
Wyatt: You're the last one of use who needs to change your way Chris.  
  
Chris narrows his eyes at Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Jessie's seen the truth. Jamie's seen what it's like to be on the nice and easy side. She wasn't lying when she said she was sick of fighting. But you keep pressuring her to fight when she doesn't have to.  
  
Chris: I'm not pressuring her to do anything. It was her choice to fight. We all hate it. But we still don't give up.  
  
Wyatt: That's the problem with all of you. You're all stubborn and starting to get on my nerves. Well only you now. Jessie and Jamie have joined me.  
  
Chris: Only because you're forcing them to. They would never do it if they had their own say in it.  
  
Wyatt: Jessie did at my lair. And Jamie did when we were still in the future.  
  
Chris: And let me guess. They said they would never join you.  
  
Wyatt stares at his younger brother.  
  
Wyatt: You know them so well. They always did look up to you Chris. But never me.  
  
Chris: Because they were afraid of you. Even when you tried to hide the fact that you were evil, they knew it was fake. Admit it Wyatt. You pushed us away.  
  
Wyatt smiles.  
  
Wyatt: And I'm about to push you even further away.  
  
Wyatt throws his hand up, sending Chris back into a wall with his tk powers. Chris quickly stands back up, woozy.  
  
Chris: Don't you realize it? You're never going to get me to join you.  
  
Wyatt steps over to Chris so that Chris is up against the wall and Wyatt is looking him square in the eyes.  
  
Wyatt: It seems the only way to get to you is through your emotions. Lest put it to the test.  
  
Wyatt turns his attention to the door of the room.  
  
Wyatt: Jessica.  
  
Jessie appears in the door. Her eyes are completely blank. No trace of heart or emotion could be seen on her face. She looks even more heartless than Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Jessie.  
  
He tries to walk over to her, but Wyatt places a hand on his chest. Shoving him back onto the wall.  
  
Wyatt: She's mine now Chris. And there's nothing you can do about it.  
  
Chris: What did you do to her?  
  
Wyatt: Oh, she's still the same as she was when she first returned back here. She's just a little more... obedient.  
  
Chris stared at Jessie. He couldn't believe what Wyatt was doing to her.  
  
Chris: It's like you wiped her mind of all thoughts Wyatt. I can't believe you would do something like this.  
  
Wyatt smiles at Chris in a way Chris never liked. He was about to do something.  
  
Chris: What are you going to do Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: Just sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
Wyatt steps away from Chris and walks over to Jessie's side. Do to her being under Wyatt's control; she doesn't even notice her brother standing next to her.  
  
Wyatt: You may be strong Chris. But how strong are your precious little sister's when it comes to me.  
  
Wyatt starts stroking Jessie's hair. She still doesn't acknowledge him.  
  
Wyatt: Let's start with the one who's closest to you.  
  
Still stroking Jessie's hair, Wyatt steps behind her. Chris was about ready to break Wyatt's arm if he kept going at this. As Wyatt strokes Jessie's hair, his hands get lower and lower. Towards her neck. Wyatt bends down to whisper in her ear. Suddenly Jessie blinks, snapping back to reality. She spots Chris.  
  
Jessie: Chris, what's going...?  
  
Jessie hadn't even finished when Wyatt dug his nails into her neck. A white lights start to come out of her neck and surge through Wyatt's hands. Jessie gasps as Wyatt continues.  
  
Chris: No!  
  
Chris starts to run towards them when three demons shimmer in and grab him. They pin him back against the wall.  
  
Chris: Wyatt, stop it!  
  
Wyatt grins evilly as Jessie drops to her knees. Chris struggles even harder.  
  
Wyatt: You see what being good gets you Chris? Pain. Heartache and suffering. You did this to her.  
  
Chris: Wyatt, stop it! She's your sister! You can't kill her!  
  
Wyatt laughs.  
  
Wyatt: I'm not going to kill her just yet. I need to torture her long enough to teach you a lesson. And if you don't break by the time her life is over. Then I'll just move on down the list to Jamie.  
  
Chris hated his brother more than ever. He could see the joy in Wyatt's face from the fear on Jessie's.  
  
Jessie: Chris.  
  
Jessie was breathing uncontrollably and her body was shaking violently. But as Wyatt continues to hold on to her, she starts to stop moving  
  
Chris: Wyatt stop! You're killing her! Look at her!  
  
Wyatt: Well, I guess that's enough for lesson one.  
  
Wyatt takes his nails out of Jessie's neck. Her eyes roll up into her head as her limp body falls to the ground.  
  
Chris: Jessie!  
  
He tries to break free, but the demons have a tight hold on him.  
  
Wyatt: Don't worry Chris. She's not died.  
  
Wyatt looks him.  
  
Wyatt: Yet.  
  
Wyatt bends down over Jessie. She's barely moving or breathing. But her tiny whimpers are softly heard.  
  
Wyatt: She's just very weak at the moment. If she was older and ready for this her condition wouldn't have been so bad.  
  
Chris: Her condition wouldn't have been so bad, if you didn't touch her in the first place.  
  
Wyatt laughs. He slowly picks up the weak Jessie and carefully lays her back on Piper's bed.  
  
Wyatt: Now I'm going to go check on our other sister. See if she's in the mood to get her magic sucked out of her.  
  
Wyatt was about to leave the room when he remembered something. He walks back over to Jessie and whispers in her ear. Her eyes return to being blank like she was in a daze.  
  
Wyatt: Just in case.  
  
With that Wyatt walks out the room. Chris watches his sister helplessly. Wyatt was starting to make sense. All that came out of good were bad things.  
  
Jessie: Chris.  
  
Chris looks up at Jessie. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if it was really Jessie calling for him. The call was even lower than a whisper. Chris never took his eyes off his little sister for another minute. This may be the last time he ever saw her. 


	7. Back to Where We Came

Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Night  
  
Wyatt silently watched Jamie throw Paige across the room. By now the whole living room was past fixing. Everything was broken and scatted all over the place. Wyatt walked into the room and over to Jamie. She hadn't even noticed him watching her. Jamie went to grab Paige, but Wyatt quickly places a hand in front of her.  
  
Jamie: Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: That's enough.  
  
Jamie looks down at Paige, who is bleeding terribly from cuts all over her body.  
  
Jamie: You don't want me to finish it?  
  
Wyatt: No. Mom still needs to have you, Chris, and Jessie.  
  
Jamie: What about Paige?  
  
Jamie looks back down at Paige with hateful black eyes.  
  
Wyatt: You wouldn't want to risk the existence of your cousin. Would you?  
  
Jamie: so what do we do now?  
  
Wyatt: We leave. Where's our dear mother?  
  
Jamie turns and looks towards the dinning room. Wyatt follows her gaze and spots Piper lying on the floor next to the table. She's bleeding just as bad as Paige.  
  
Wyatt: I never knew you could do so well.  
  
Jamie: I've never had the chance.  
  
Wyatt glances at her then walks over to Piper. Piper hears him coming and opens her eyes.  
  
Wyatt: It was good to see you once again.  
  
Piper: I guess you enjoy seeing your family suffer.  
  
Wyatt: Only if they deserve it.  
  
Piper winces at this. She hated to hear him say that. Even when she knew the answer was coming.  
  
Wyatt: Take care.  
  
He takes a cloth out of his pocket and throws it at Piper's chest.  
  
Wyatt: While you can.  
  
Wyatt walks over to the stairs.  
  
Wyatt: It's time to go.  
  
Not hearing an answer, Wyatt turns around.  
  
Wyatt: Jamie. Now.  
  
She looks at him.  
  
Jamie: What if I don't want to go?  
  
Wyatt slowly makes his way over to her.  
  
Wyatt: I was expecting this. Rapcartors are known to be hard followers.  
  
Jamie: I'm a leader.  
  
Wyatt smiles at her.  
  
Wyatt: Really? You thing so?  
  
Wyatt then grabs Jamie by the neck with one hand and easily lifts her off the ground. Jamie gasps holding on to Wyatt's arm for support.  
  
Wyatt: Simron.  
  
Simron simmers in behind Wyatt.  
  
Simron: Yes sir.  
  
He notices Wyatt holding Jamie.  
  
Simron: She finally said no. I'm surprised her wanting to be in charge instincts haven't kicked in earlier.  
  
Wyatt: Jamie was never one to take the lead. Even if it doesn't seem like it, she's fighting this.  
  
Simron walks over to Jamie's side and stares at her struggling form.  
  
Simron: She's fighting it?  
  
Wyatt: That was only part of the Rapcartor saying no. The other was her. I can tell.  
  
Jamie struggles to reach the ground, but Wyatt keeps a tight hold on her.  
  
Wyatt: Rapcartors were never my specialty. Give her the antidote.  
  
Simron pulls a dark red vial out of his pocket.  
  
Simron: Are you sure you want to turn her back. She would make a nice Rapcartor.  
  
Wyatt takes his eyes off of Jamie and looks at Simron.  
  
Wyatt: Do you dare question my judgment?  
  
Simron jumps back a little.  
  
Simron: No sir. Of course not.  
  
Wyatt lowers Jamie. He grabs hair, pulling her head back. Then he forces her mouth open in a way similar to the way he did with Jessie. She automatically grabs his hands trying to pull them off.  
  
Wyatt: Give it to her.  
  
Simron pours the antidote down Jamie's throat. She tries to stop it, but it easily goes down. She coughs and doubles over as Wyatt releases her.  
  
Simron: Now what sir?  
  
Wyatt: We leave.  
  
Wyatt backhands Jamie, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Wyatt: Bring her. I'll take Jessie.  
  
Wyatt turns and walks upstairs.  
  
Simron: Yes sir.  
  
Simron hears Piper groan from the dinning room.  
  
Simron: He should just rid himself of all of you.  
  
Piper watches as Simron tosses Jamie over his shoulder and carries her upstairs.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Even though she knew it was useless with the orbing spell around the house. But she also knew she wasn't just going to let Wyatt take his brother and sisters back with him.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Piper suddenly heard the front door open.  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: Piper?  
  
Leo walked in and saw Piper.  
  
Leo: Piper.  
  
He runs over to her and quickly starts healing her. As soon as she's ok, she sits up.  
  
Leo: Are you ok?  
  
Piper: I'm fine. Heal Paige.  
  
Seeing Paige, Leo rushes over to her and starts to heal her.  
  
Leo: Where are Chris, Jessie, and Jamie?  
  
Piper: Wyatt's got them upstairs. Come on.  
  
She stands up and walks towards the stairs. Leo follows her.  
  
Leo: You can't go up there.  
  
Piper: And why not?  
  
Leo points to her stomach.  
  
Leo: Are you forgetting you're pregnant?  
  
Piper: No. But what are you going to do?  
  
Leo: Piper, you are not going up there.  
  
Piper: Want a bet?  
  
Piper starts to walk up the stairs, only to be pulled back by Leo.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Paige enters.  
  
Paige: We don't have time for this.  
  
Paige runs past both of them, upstairs.  
  
Piper: I'm going Leo.  
  
She snatches her hand away from Leo's grip. He follows her upstairs.  
  
Piper's Bedroom- Night  
  
Wyatt walks over to Chris.  
  
Wyatt: Time to go home.  
  
The demons holding Chris pull him to his feet. Wyatt walks over to Piper's bed. Jessie is still on it. She's still weak from Wyatt's punishment. Wyatt carefully throws her arm around his neck and picks her up. Then he heads out the room towards the attic. Simron follows still carrying Jamie over his shoulder. The demons roughly pull Chris out of the room.  
  
Attic- Night  
  
Wyatt finishes the spell to go to the future as Leo, Piper, and Paige bust in.  
  
Wyatt: You just couldn't stay down.  
  
Piper: You're not taking them back Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Who are you to tell me what to do?  
  
Piper scoffs. She holds up three fingers.  
  
Piper: One- I'm older than you. Two- I'm your mother. And three- I can kick your ass.  
  
Wyatt: Those are all very good reasons. But none good enough for me.  
  
Piper steps forward, but Wyatt quickly blasts her back with his tk. Leo luckily catches her.  
  
Wyatt: Go.  
  
Simron walks though the now open portal to the future with Jamie dangling over his shoulder. Next the demons pull Chris towards the portal with plenty of trouble.  
  
Chris: No!  
  
They finally get him though.  
  
Piper: Jamie! Chris!  
  
She goes at Wyatt again. He raises his hand. His familiar force field goes up.  
  
Wyatt: I'm sparing your lives. Don't push me by trying to follow us.  
  
Wyatt carries Jessie over to the portal. He notices Piper staring at her.  
  
Wyatt: Don't worry. I'll say goodbye for you mother.  
  
And with that they were gone. The portal quickly closes after them and Wyatt force field goes down. Piper runs over to the spot were the portal use to be.  
  
Piper: No. They can't be gone.  
  
Piper starts to cry silently. Her children were really gone. And what bothered her most was that they were going back to such a horrible place. Also they were back with Wyatt. 


	8. Jamie and Wyatt's Connection

(Please write more reviews? I need them. Trust me. I would like to know what a lot of people think of my story.)  
  
Future- Jamie's Room- Night  
  
Jamie woke and sat straight up in her bed. She looked around, finally realizing where she was.  
  
Jamie: Oh no. We're back.  
  
Jamie reached over to her nightstand and picked up a hand mirror. Her reflection showed that she was no longer a rapcartor.  
  
Jamie: At least that's one good thing.  
  
She pulled her covers off and got out of bed. She immediately walked over to the door. She reached for the door knob and was instantly thrown back by an invisible force field.  
  
Jamie: As I thought.  
  
She slowly stands up and looks around for a way out. There were about five windows in her room and two glass doors which lead to the balcony. She walked towards the glass doors, and then stopped as she thought of something. She turned and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a picture of her and Wyatt off of it. Then she walked back over to the doors and threw the picture directly at them. The same force field blocked the picture and sent it crashing to the floor.  
  
Jamie: Damn it.  
  
Jamie had expected this. Wyatt wasn't dumb enough to let her walk freely out of her room. Jamie let out a groan as she sat on her bed. She let her body fall back onto it. She had to get out of here. The question was 'how'.  
  
Jamie: Come on Jamie. You got out of here before.  
  
She slaps herself in the head.  
  
Jamie: Of course you weren't locked in your room last time.  
  
Wyatt: You should have been.  
  
Jamie sits up hearing Wyatt's voice.  
  
Jamie: What do you want Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: I just wanted to check on you.  
  
Wyatt spots the shattered picture on the carpet and looks at Jamie.  
  
Jamie: It was the closest thing to me at the moment.  
  
Jamie smiles at him.  
  
Wyatt: Really?  
  
Wyatt makes a movement with his hand and the picture is magically fixed. He makes another movement and it flies up into his hand.  
  
Wyatt: All better. I always fix everything for you.  
  
He hands the picture to Jamie. She takes it and smiles.  
  
Jamie: Thanks.  
  
She suddenly tk's the picture into the wall behind her, breaking it again. Wyatt looks at her.  
  
Wyatt: You just can't stand it when I clean up your messes.  
  
Jamie: It's not my way.  
  
She stands up and walks over to her desk. It has tons of stuff on it. Potions, spells, spices, makeup, books. The list goes on. She sits down on the chair in front of it and looks into the mirror in front of her. She grabs a brush and starts brushing her hair. Wyatt smiles at her, knowing she's trying to ignore him. He walks over to her and stands behind her. Jamie pretends not to see him.  
  
Wyatt: Allow me.  
  
Wyatt takes the brush from Jamie and starts brushing her hair.  
  
Wyatt: Does this remind you of anything?  
  
Jamie stares at his reflection in the mirror. She keeps a strait face as she debates to answer or not.  
  
Wyatt: I use to do your hair after mom died. Remember now?  
  
Wyatt glances down at her reflection.  
  
Jamie: Chris use to do my hair. Not you. You couldn't do my hair if you tried  
  
Wyatt smiles.  
  
Wyatt: But I was the one who brushed your hair fifty times ever night before you went to bed.  
  
Jamie looses her straight face as she remembers this.  
  
Wyatt: How do you think your hair got so soft?  
  
Jamie doesn't answer. She just stares at Wyatt in the mirror.  
  
Wyatt: Do you remember when I gave you that.  
  
He points to a jewelry box on the desk.  
  
Jamie: After mom died. You said since she wasn't around to sing to me that I should imagine the music playing was her voice.  
  
Wyatt: You couldn't sleep until I got it for you.  
  
Jamie: What am I suppose to do? Worship the ground you walk on.  
  
Wyatt: Actually...  
  
Jamie looks at him.  
  
Wyatt: Mom sang you to sleep every night since you were born. If she didn't sing you to sleep, you would be up the whole night.  
  
Wyatt wasn't lying. She loved the sound of her mother's voice. And after Piper died Jamie never got any sleep. And neither did Jessie. Her jewelry box was the best present she had ever gotten from Wyatt.  
  
Jamie: What do you really want Wyatt? I know you're not here to bring up good things you've done in the past.  
  
Wyatt: I'm here to give you something.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Wyatt: Guess.  
  
Jamie: Is it something that will help you with your goal of me joining you.  
  
Wyatt gives Jamie a smirk. Jamie grabs his wrist to make him stop brushing her hair.  
  
Jamie: Don't give me that smirk. If I'm right say it.  
  
Wyatt: Alright.  
  
Wyatt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial filled with a yellow liquid. Jamie's eyes widen.  
  
Jamie: If you expect me to chug down another potion forget it.  
  
She lets go of his wrist and stands up. She walks past him, but he grabs the upper part of her right arm and pulls her back.  
  
Wyatt: You have a choice. Join me or suffer.  
  
Jamie: It's not like I haven't suffered already.  
  
She yanks her arm away from him. Wyatt grabs her arm again.  
  
Wyatt: Don't make a stupid choice just because you're not thinking strait.  
  
Jamie scoffs at this.  
  
Jamie: The only one who's not thinking strait is you. You've gone power crazy. Now leave me alone, you maniac.  
  
Wyatt: That's it. I tried to reason with you, but it never does any good.  
  
Wyatt takes the vial out of his pocket again. Jamie, who doesn't want to find out what it is, yanks her arm away from Wyatt again. She takes off for the door with Wyatt following her. She reaches the door, totally forgetting the force field that's up around it. She reaches to open it. But just as she does Wyatt grabs her from behind. She tries to fight him off, but he has both of her arms pin down to her sides.  
  
Jamie: Let me go!  
  
Wyatt holds onto Jamie with one arm and prepares to give her the potion in his hand.  
  
Jamie: Let me go!  
  
Jamie is able to slip free. She backs away from Wyatt.  
  
Jamie: I'm not taking that! Get out of here!  
  
Wyatt advances on her.  
  
Wyatt: Oh, you'll take it.  
  
Wyatt injects the liquid into a needle.  
  
Jamie: Oh no.  
  
Jamie makes to run past Wyatt but he easily grabs her around the waist.  
  
Jamie: You're not giving me that!  
  
Wyatt forces Jamie to the ground on her back. He sits on her to hold her down. She starts to punch him. He grabs her wrists and holds them down over her head with his right hand. Then grabs the needle with his left hand.  
  
Jamie: Get off of me!  
  
Wyatt: Last chance.  
  
Jamie kicks at the the ground, which is useless.  
  
Jamie: Get off me!  
  
Wyatt brings his face close to Jamie's.  
  
Wyatt: Join me.  
  
Jamie: Never!  
  
Jamie kicks again and starts to try and wrench her hands free. Wyatt keeps a tight grip. She was really starting to make him angry.  
  
Wyatt: Join me!  
  
Jamie: Forget it you bastard!  
  
Wyatt, angrier then ever jabs the needle in Jamie's neck.  
  
Jamie: Aw!  
  
Wyatt empties the contents into her neck.  
  
Wyatt: I bet that hurt.  
  
Jamie speaks though gritted teeth.  
  
Jamie: It did.  
  
Wyatt: Good.  
  
He finally pulls the needle out of her neck.  
  
Jamie: What in the world did you just give me?  
  
Wyatt: A special potion. Our family is filled with very emotional people. So I found a way to use that to my advantage.  
  
Jamie: What do you mean by that?  
  
Wyatt smiles.  
  
Jamie: You're starting to get on my nerves with all that smiling. Now, what did you do?  
  
Jamie wiggles her wrist trying to get away from Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Give that up and I'll explain.  
  
She stops.  
  
Wyatt: The potion I gave you makes you terribly tired, until you fall asleep. Then it takes you though most of your worst memories until you can't take it anymore. And once your fragile little heart breaks then I can mold it to my liking.  
  
Jamie stared at Wyatt in disbelief.  
  
Jamie: You got to be kidding me. You're kidding right?  
  
Wyatt shakes his head 'no'.  
  
Jamie: You're insane.  
  
Wyatt: Soon you'll be the insane one.  
  
Wyatt gets off of Jamie and stands up. He holds out a hand to help her up.  
  
Jamie: I can get up myself, thank you.  
  
She quickly gets to her feet.  
  
Wyatt: Tired yet?  
  
Jamie narrows her eyes at him.  
  
Jamie: No. Now get out of my room.  
  
Wyatt: Fine. I have some things with Chris and Jessie anyway.  
  
Jamie: What are you going to do to them?  
  
Wyatt: That's really none of your business.  
  
Jamie turns and walks back over to her desk and starts looking through one of her books.  
  
Wyatt: You never give up do you?  
  
Jamie turns back around to look at him and smiles smugly.  
  
Jamie: I am my mother's child.  
  
She turns and starts reading. Knowing Wyatt hasn't left, she rudely waves a hand at him to 'go away'.  
  
Wyatt: Fine, I'll go. Rest up baby sis.  
  
Jamie hears the sound of Wyatt orbing out. She slowly sets her book on her desk.  
  
Jamie: This isn't good.  
  
She stands up and walks over to her bed. She sighs and grabs a pillow as she sits down.  
  
Jamie: This is really not good.  
  
Jamie slowly starts to lay back on her bed as she feels a wave of sleepiness rush over her. As she lies there, she remembers Wyatt's words. 'Tired yet'.  
  
Jamie: I hate it when he's right. 


	9. Chris and Wyatt's Talk

Future- Chris's Room- Night  
  
Chris: Alright Chris. Keep yourself busy.  
  
Chris was pacing back and forth in his room. Wyatt had injected him with his special potion about two minutes ago. Chris was already starting to feel the effects.  
  
Chris: You can't fall asleep.  
  
Chris had decided to start his normal pacing to try and keep himself awake until he came up with a plan. He walks over to a cabinet in the corner and pulls out a couple of ingredients. Then he walks over to a desk and sits everything on it. He looks around the room and finds what he's looking for. He reaches onto a shelf over his bed and pulls down a very old book.  
  
Chris: Got it.  
  
Chris walks back to his desk and sits down.  
  
Chris: Wait a minute.  
  
He thinks twice about sitting down and stands up again. He quickly flips through his book as he hears someone orb in behind him.  
  
Chris: Go away Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt stares at Chris.  
  
Wyatt: How did you know it was me?  
  
Chris doesn't answer, still flipping through his book.  
  
Wyatt: Enlighten me oh dear brother.  
  
Wyatt is standing right behind Chris.  
  
Chris: Are you teasing me?  
  
Wyatt: If I wanted to tease you I would call you...  
  
Chris: Wyatt, don't even go there.  
  
Chris is staring Wyatt in the eyes now. Wyatt obviously knows he's getting to Chris.  
  
Wyatt: What's the matter? You don't want me to call you that name? Now what was it? Christopher? No. Christian? No. Oh, I remember. It was...  
  
Chris: Wyatt don't.  
  
Wyatt smiles in a teasing way.  
  
Wyatt: It was Chrissy.  
  
Just as the words had left Wyatt's mouth, he was sent flying back into a wall.  
  
Chris: I hated that nickname.  
  
Wyatt: It's not my fault.  
  
Chris: Oh yes it was. You gave me that nickname at school. You and your buddies were picking on me and you made up that name for me. Do you know how much I hated you for making up that name?  
  
Wyatt stands up.  
  
Wyatt: It was just a nickname.  
  
Chris: Oh was it? What was it Aunt Phoebe use to call you?  
  
Wyatt smirks.  
  
Wyatt: Like you remember. You were too little to remember.  
  
Chris: I believe it was Snuggle Bun Bun.  
  
Wyatt eyes light up with anger.  
  
Wyatt: How do you remember that?  
  
Chris: I remember everything Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Good then. When you fall asleep I hope you remember everything just the way it was.  
  
Chris gets serious. He realizes that when Wyatt got him mad he also became very tired.  
  
Wyatt: I always could trick you.  
  
Chris stares at his brother, hoping that he would leave.  
  
Wyatt: Get some rest and I'll be back later to check on you.  
  
He turns as if he's going to walk out the door. Chris looks at the ground.  
  
Wyatt: One more thing.  
  
Chris looks up him.  
  
Wyatt: Sweet dreams Chrissy.  
  
Chris makes to punch Wyatt. Wyatt quickly orbs out before any contact can be made. Chris lands on the ground on his knees. He can't keep his eyes open anymore. Chris barely pulls himself on his bed as he drifts off into a deep sleep.  
  
Chris: I tried.  
  
Forced into it, Chris finally closes his eyes peacefully. And thus begins his nightmares. 


	10. Pain, Memories, and Blood

Jessie Room- Night  
  
Wyatt orbs in. He watches his little sister sleep peacefully. He had sat up many times with her after Piper died. Even when as got older he would every once and a while just come to her room and stay with her till she fell asleep. Wyatt walks over to Jessie's bed and sits on the side next to her. He gently moves a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
Wyatt: You were the closest to me. What happen?  
  
Wyatt stares at her for a minute then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the same potion he had given to Chris and Jamie.  
  
Wyatt: Bottoms up.  
  
He lifts her chin up and pours the potion into her mouth. She automatically swallows.  
  
Wyatt: That a girl.  
  
Wyatt crushes the empty vial in his hand and it disappears.  
  
Wyatt: Time to get to work.  
  
Wyatt places a hand on Jessie's shoulder and orbs both of them out.  
  
Dungeon- Night  
  
Wyatt's orbs reform. He's now holding Jessie in his arms. He walks over to a stone table and lays Jessie on it. A very old demon walks over to him.  
  
Wyatt: This has to work. Trax's mind control is loosing its effect. Jessie's changing back already.  
  
Demon One: Don't worry sir. This will work.  
  
Wyatt: It better.  
  
Wyatt orbs out. The demon grabs a chain attached to the side of the stone and uses it to chain Jessie's left wrist to the table. He repeats this action with the other wrist and her ankles. Wyatt orbs back in with a sleeping Chris and lays him on another stone table next to Jessie. The demon chains Chris down to his stone also.  
  
Demon One: Where is your last sibling sir?  
  
Wyatt: She's being stubborn. I could just knock her out.  
  
The demon shakes his head at Wyatt.  
  
Demon One: If you do this won't work. The person must freely go to sleep on their own. Don't ask me why.  
  
Wyatt: Fine. Prepare what you need. I'll be right back.  
  
Wyatt orbs out once more. The demon steps over to Chris' table and places one hand a couple of inches above his head.  
  
Demon One: Lock Na. Medifus. Acra domo.  
  
A black light shots out of his palm and into Chris' head. Chris gasps and starts to struggle against the chains. The demon places a hand on each side of Chris face.  
  
Demon One: Don't fight it child. Let me inter your mind.  
  
The demon concentrates and more black lights come out of his hands and enter Chris head. Chris grits his teeth in pain.  
  
Demon One: You're going to be a hard one to change. But we can easily change that.  
  
More black lights leave the demon's hands. But instead of going into Chris head they shot all over his body. Chris screams out in pain.  
  
Jamie's Room- Night  
  
Jamie is sitting on her bed. She watches tiny drops of blood appear on her left arm. She is ripped away from this as Wyatt orbs in.  
  
Wyatt: Still not asleep. Just give...  
  
Wyatt spots the blood on Jamie arm.  
  
Wyatt: Who did this to you?  
  
He grabs her arm so fast that he pulls the rest of her body along with it off the bed.  
  
Wyatt: Who Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Me.  
  
Wyatt looks at her funny.  
  
Wyatt: You?  
  
Jamie hands him a sewing needle as she pulls her arm out of his grip.  
  
Wyatt: Why would you do something like that?  
  
Jamie scoffs.  
  
Jamie: To stay awake.  
  
Wyatt: Come here.  
  
Jamie backs away.  
  
Jamie: Why?  
  
Wyatt orbs the needle back into Jamie's sewing box.  
  
Wyatt: I'm going to heal you.  
  
Jamie holds her arm.  
  
Jamie: I don't need you to heal me. I'm not a crying little girl anymore.  
  
Wyatt: Come here.  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Wyatt sighs.  
  
Wyatt: Do I have to force you?  
  
Jamie: Touch me and I'll blow your ass up.  
  
Jamie raises her right hand in a threatening way.  
  
Wyatt: Do it. Blow me up.  
  
Jamie: Give me a reason. Just give me one good reason.  
  
Wyatt takes a step forward. Jamie makes Piper's familiar hand movement and Wyatt ducks just in time. A clock on the wall behind him explodes.  
  
Wyatt: Nice shot. Only one problem. You missed your target, James.  
  
Jamie: If the target keeps going at it, I'll blow up every single thing in here until I make sure I don't miss.  
  
Wyatt: I just want to heal your arm. Now stop being a stubborn little brat and come here.  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Wyatt: At least put your hand down.  
  
Jamie lowers her hand.  
  
Wyatt: Now come here so I can heal you. You have no reason to suffer over that.  
  
Jamie: You think this is suffering?  
  
Wyatt: Jamie Lillian Elizabeth Piper Wyatt Halliwell get your ass over here now!  
  
Jamie: You are a lot like dad. Did I piss you off that much?  
  
Wyatt grabs Jamie's arm. She raises her right hand and gestures. Wyatt yells and backs away from her. Wyatt has a horrible burn on his left shoulder.  
  
Jamie: Like I said before, 'I am my mother's daughter'.  
  
She smiles at Wyatt. Suddenly she drops to the ground. Wyatt rushes and catches her.  
  
Jamie: Oh no. That magic took a lot out of me.  
  
Wyatt smiles as Jamie's eyes finally close.  
  
Wyatt: Strike three. You're out James.  
  
He picks Jamie up and orbs out.  
  
Dungeon- Night  
  
Wyatt orbs in and sees the demon shooting black lights through Jessie's body. The demon spots Wyatt just as he finishes.  
  
Demon One: She finally fell asleep.  
  
Wyatt: I don't think her fragile body could take it.  
  
Wyatt lays Jamie on another stone table and chains her to it.  
  
Wyatt: Proceed.  
  
The demon places a hand over Jamie's head and starts shooting black lights through her. Jamie body stiffens up as she starts tugging at her chains. The black lights shoot all over her body.  
  
Demon One: Done.  
  
He removes his hand.  
  
Wyatt: That was fast.  
  
Demon One: She was very tired sir. The potion will have that strong of an effect.  
  
Wyatt: Now what.  
  
The demon walks past Wyatt and over to a small table. He picks up a small silver ball. Her places one hand on top of it and concentrates. The same black lights enter the ball, turning it black.  
  
Demon One: Their pains.  
  
He waves his hand over the ball and a small hole appears. He picks up a vial full of blood and pours it inside the ball.  
  
Demon One: Their blood.  
  
He looks at Wyatt.  
  
Demon One: One last ingredient.  
  
He walks over to Wyatt.  
  
Demon One: Your blood sir.  
  
Wyatt tk's a sword off the wall and towards himself. As it floats in the air he slices his wrist across it. The sword immediately is sent flying into the closest wall. Wyatt holds his wrist over the opening of the ball and lets his blood drip in.  
  
Demon One: Thank you master.  
  
He closes the opening of the ball. The demon then walks over to a large book that looks similar to the book of shadows. He looks down at a spell and reads it.  
  
Demon One: Let the memories they share, flow through the air. Let their eyes not their hearts be forever blinded, as their fate is left to be decided. As they walk through their nightmares, show them the truth that no one cares. When over leave the heart eternally with a mark, which shows their lives, will be forever dark.  
  
Black smoke flows out of the ball and spreads all over the room. It magically splits into three parts.  
  
Wyatt: Perfect.  
  
One part of the smoke slowly flows into Jessie's body. The other two parts flow into Chris and Jamie. A small amount of smoke is left behind. It shifts into a square shape.  
  
Wyatt: What is that?  
  
Demon One: A nightmare box. It allows you to watch their memories sir.  
  
Wyatt: Nice. I don't think it would be so bad to watch a little trauma.  
  
Wyatt waves his hands and two comfy chairs appear in front of him.  
  
Wyatt: Have a seat. You can have a first hand look on how I came to rule this world.  
  
Demon One: Thank you sir. It is an honor.  
  
Both Wyatt and the demon sit down and begin watching a memory from Chris' point of view. 


	11. Signs Of A New Wyatt

Chris' Memories- Chris' Room- Afternoon  
  
A six year old Chris sits on his bed and plays with his favorite truck just as an eight year old Wyatt orbs in.  
  
Chris: Hey Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Not now Chris.  
  
He walks over to a trunk sitting at the end of Chris' bed. He opens it and starts looking though it.  
  
Chris: Whatcha doing.  
  
Chris crawls down to the end of his bed to get a better look of what Wyatt's looking for.  
  
Wyatt: None of your business.  
  
Chris: Please tell me? I won't tell anybody.  
  
Wyatt sighs and stops searching through the trunk.  
  
Wyatt: I'm looking for that ruby thing Dad gave you.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Wyatt: Because I need it.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Wyatt: It's important. That's why.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Wyatt: Stop asking why. Do you know where it is?  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Wyatt: So where is it?  
  
Chris: You have to tell me why you need it first.  
  
Wyatt: I can't.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Wyatt: Because I just can't.  
  
Chris: Fine. Then you have to give me something.  
  
Wyatt: I'm not giving you anything.  
  
Chris: Then you can't have the ruby.  
  
He gets off his bed and starts walking out of the room. Wyatt grabs his wrist.  
  
Wyatt: Ok. What do you want?  
  
Chris: Your skateboard.  
  
Wyatt: I'm not giving that. I just got it.  
  
Chris: Fine.  
  
Chris starts to leave again. Wyatt grabs him.  
  
Wyatt: Alright, you can have it. Now where's the ruby?  
  
Chris walks over to his bed and gets to his knees. He reaches under the bed and pulls out a shoe box. He opens it and pulls out a silver chain with a big ruby at the end. Wyatt snatches it from him.  
  
Chris: Hey! No snatching.  
  
Wyatt: Oh be quiet.  
  
Wyatt orbs out. Chris looks at the spot where his brother had been standing. Why did he need that ruby so bad?  
  
Kitchen- Afternoon  
  
Chris walks into the kitchen to find his mother frosting a cake. Hearing him, Piper turns and smiles.  
  
Piper: Hey. What are you up to?  
  
Chris: Nothing.  
  
Chris walks over to her and hugs her from behind. She looks down at him.  
  
Piper: What's that for?  
  
Chris: Can't I just hug you?  
  
Piper: Not without giving me a kiss to.  
  
Chris reaches up to Piper. She turns around and picks him up. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Piper: That's it?  
  
Piper suddenly starts kissing Chris all over his face.  
  
Chris: Mom stop.  
  
He starts laughing and tries to block his face. Phoebe walks in.  
  
Phoebe: You two seem to be having fun.  
  
Piper stops kissing Chris and looks at Phoebe.  
  
Piper: I was just stealing myself some kisses.  
  
Chris: Hey, Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiles and walks over to Chris.  
  
Phoebe: How is my favorite little nephew?  
  
Chris: I'm not little.  
  
Phoebe: Of course not.  
  
She takes Chris from Piper.  
  
Phoebe: How was your day?  
  
Chris: Good.  
  
Piper looks at him.  
  
Piper: Good? It was better than good. Sweetie, tell her what happen today.  
  
Chris: I got a gold star in school today.  
  
Phoebe gasps.  
  
Phoebe: Wow. You did?  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Piper: What else?  
  
Chris: And Aunt Paige took me to the park.  
  
Phoebe: Without me.  
  
Chris: Sorry.  
  
Phoebe: It's ok honey.  
  
Piper: You have one more thing to tell her.  
  
Piper smiles and looks as if she's hiding something. Phoebe spots this.  
  
Chris: Oh yeah. Mommy is going to have another baby.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widen.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Phoebe looks at Piper, who touches her stomach.  
  
Phoebe: You're going to have another baby?  
  
Piper nods.  
  
Chris: And I'm going to be a big brother.  
  
Phoebe: Well I guess you will be.  
  
Piper grabs a bowl off the kitchen counter.  
  
Piper: Here Chris. I know how you lick to lick the bowl.  
  
Phoebe puts Chris down and he takes the bowl from Piper.  
  
Chris: Thanks mommy.  
  
Piper: Take it to your room. I want to talk to Aunt Phoebe for a minute.  
  
Chris: Ok.  
  
Chris walks out licking frosting off his fingers. Phoebe runs over to Piper and hugs her.  
  
Phoebe: Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
Piper laughs.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, I just found out I was pregnant. I don't know what it is yet.  
  
Phoebe: What do you hope it is?  
  
Piper sighs.  
  
Piper: To tell you the truth. I'm pushing for a girl. Three boys in the house would be insane. It's bad enough with these two.  
  
Phoebe: I can't believe it. Another baby in the house. Have you told Paige yet?  
  
Piper: Not yet. I was going to wait till she was done grading her papers.  
  
Phoebe: She's going to be so excited.  
  
Piper: Speaking of babies. Where are Jacob and Fi?  
  
Phoebe: Out with their dad.  
  
Phoebe quickly thought of something.  
  
Phoebe: Have you told Leo?  
  
Piper's silence answers her question.  
  
Phoebe: Why haven't you told him?  
  
Piper: Leo's hardly ever here for Wyatt and Chris. What makes you think he'll stay for his third child?  
  
Phoebe: I didn't say he was going to stay. But he does need to know Piper.  
  
Piper: I know. But can we not ruin a good thing on the first day?  
  
Phoebe: Sure. But I still can't believe you're pregnant again. This is so exciting!  
  
Voice: Isn't it?  
  
Piper and Phoebe turn to see a demon in a long black cape standing in the kitchen door. Piper tries blowing him up, but it doesn't work.  
  
Phoebe: What's wrong with your powers?  
  
Piper: I don't know.  
  
Demon: This.  
  
He holds up the ruby which is hanging around his neck.  
  
Piper: Leo gave that to Chris.  
  
Phoebe: How did you get that?  
  
Demon: Not important.  
  
Chris: Mom.  
  
Piper hearing Chris call from another room hopes he won't come in the kitchen.  
  
Piper: Chris stay out of the kitchen.  
  
Chris: Why?  
  
Chris enters the kitchen and sees the demon. He backs up against the wall terrified.  
  
Demon: You should have listened to your mother child.  
  
The demon walks towards Chris.  
  
Piper: Get away from my son!  
  
The demon smiles at Piper. He makes a fist and blue flames appear around it.  
  
Phoebe: This doesn't look good.  
  
The demon throws the flames at Phoebe and Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Get down!  
  
She grabs Piper and pulls her to the ground. The flame hits the cabinet behind them and disappears.  
  
Piper: Chris, get out of here!  
  
Chris runs out of the room.  
  
Chris: Daddy!  
  
Chris looks up towards the ceiling, waiting for Leo to come. He looks back in the kitchen and watches as the demon repeats throwing flames at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Chris: Daddy! Mommy and Aunt Phoebe need you!  
  
Chris continues to watch the fight in the kitchen.  
  
Chris: Wyatt! Wyatt, I need you!  
  
Wyatt orbs in behind Chris, scaring him.  
  
Wyatt: What?  
  
Chris: Come on.  
  
Chris doesn't even bother to tell Wyatt what's happening. He grabs Wyatt's wrist and pulls him towards the kitchen.  
  
Wyatt: What's going on?  
  
Chris: Look.  
  
Chris points to the demon.  
  
Wyatt and Chris: Mom!  
  
Piper is hit in the stomach with one of the flames, which sends her flying across the room.  
  
Chris: Mommy!  
  
Wyatt tries to stop him, but Chris runs over to Piper.  
  
Piper: It's ok Chris. I'm ok.  
  
The demon aims a flame at Chris.  
  
Wyatt: Hey!  
  
The demon turns to look at Wyatt, who just orbed back in with a vanquishing potion.  
  
Wyatt: Leave my brother alone!  
  
Wyatt throws the potion at the demon. He screams as his body is burnt to ashes.  
  
Chris: Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt looks at Chris.  
  
Chris: Come on. You have to heal mommy.  
  
Wyatt runs over to Piper and starts healing her.  
  
Piper: Thanks honey.  
  
Phoebe walks over to them.  
  
Phoebe: I don't get it. How did our powers not work and the potion did.  
  
Wyatt: The ruby only protects him from witches' powers. Not potions.  
  
Everyone looks at Wyatt.  
  
Piper: How did you know that Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: Uh. Dad told me about it.  
  
Phoebe helps Piper to her feet.  
  
Phoebe: You alright?  
  
Piper nods.  
  
Piper: I just hope the baby's ok.  
  
Phoebe: It should be if Wyatt healed you. Do you know if the baby's ok Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt shakes his head.  
  
Wyatt: I can't tell.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe we should get you to the doctor.  
  
Piper: Maybe.  
  
Phoebe: Wyatt. Chris. Go get your jackets. We have to take your mom to the hospital.  
  
Piper and Phoebe walk out of the room. Chris is about to follow them when Wyatt grabs him by the back of his shirt.  
  
Wyatt: Don't tell mom.  
  
Chris: You gave the demon that ruby, didn't you?  
  
Wyatt: Chris, just promise me you won't tell mom.  
  
Chris. But you're helping demons Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Promise me.  
  
Chris looks at the ground.  
  
Chris: Promise me you won't do it again. Then I'll promise.  
  
Wyatt: I promise. You?  
  
Chris: I promise.  
  
Wyatt: Thanks Chris.  
  
Wyatt hugs Chris, then orbs out. Chris stays in the kitchen wondering why his older brother would do something as bad as help demons. 


	12. Mom and Dad Are Fighting Again

Manor Attic- Night  
  
Phoebe: How could this happen?  
  
Phoebe was having a hard time taking in what happened while she was gone.  
  
Piper: If he lays a finger on my children I swear...  
  
Leo: Wyatt's your child to Piper.  
  
Piper waves him off.  
  
Piper: I know. But I'm having a hard time excepting that the man who just kidnapped Chris, Jessie, and Jamie is their older brother.  
  
Paige: Piper, you have to calm down.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. You're going to send yourself into premature labor.  
  
Piper: I know. But I can't relax until I know that my children are safe.  
  
Phoebe puts her arm around Piper.  
  
Phoebe: I know Wyatt's bad and all. But I don't think he would really hurt them.  
  
Paige: Don't be so sure about that.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!  
  
Paige: What? I'm just saying he is bad. Look at what he's done to them already.  
  
Piper: All I know is that I am getting them back.  
  
She walks over to the book and starts looking through it for the millionth time.  
  
Jamie's Memory- Attic- Morning  
  
A three year old Jamie is standing on a chair and reaching for something on top of a cabinet. It's just out of her reach because of her height. Piper enters the attic with a cardboard box. She doesn't notice Jamie as she opens it and starts taking out the books that are inside. Jamie turns hearing her mother come in. She glances at the books then goes back to reaching for what's on top of the cabinet. She starts jumping up and down trying desperately to reach the top of the cabinet. Piper finally notices she's not alone. She turns to see Jamie on the chair which is about to tip over.  
  
Piper: Jamie!  
  
Jamie gives one good jump and grabs the thing off the top of the cabinet.  
  
Jamie: Got it.  
  
She suddenly realizes the chair tipping over.  
  
Jamie: Ah!  
  
Jamie falls off the chair as Piper dashes towards her. She dives at the ground and catches Jamie.  
  
Jamie: That was fun. Can we do it again?  
  
Piper stares up at Jamie with disbelief.  
  
Piper: I don't thing so.  
  
She lifts Jamie off of her and sits up. Jamie sits on her lap.  
  
Jamie: Why not?  
  
Piper: Because it's dangerous. That's why not. What were you doing?  
  
Jamie holds up her beanie baby dog.  
  
Jamie: I was getting Ashley.  
  
Piper: Why didn't you ask me?  
  
Jamie shrugs. An eleven year old Wyatt runs into the attic.  
  
Wyatt: I heard screaming. What happen?  
  
Piper: Oh nothing. Mom just had another heart attack that's all.  
  
Chris, who is nine, walks in the attic carrying Jessie.  
  
Chris: What happened? I thought I heard mom scream.  
  
Jessie: You ok mommy?  
  
Piper: I'm fine sweetie.  
  
Piper stands up and picks Jamie up.  
  
Piper: Chris, do you know how Ashley got on top of the cabinet?  
  
Chris shakes his head.  
  
Piper: Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt also shakes his head.  
  
Jessie: Yes you do.  
  
Wyatt shoots Jessie a threatening look.  
  
Piper: What do you mean by that Jessie?  
  
Jamie answers instead.  
  
Jamie: Wyatt put her up there.  
  
Piper looks at Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, what did I tell you about doing that? You know how your sisters are.  
  
Wyatt: She deserved it. She was going through my stuff again.  
  
Piper: That's no reason to put her toys on high places. She could have hurt herself.  
  
Wyatt: Well she didn't.  
  
Piper: That's because I was here to catch her. And I don't like the tone of your voice.  
  
Wyatt: Like I care.  
  
Piper: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Watch your mouth!  
  
Wyatt: I don't have to.  
  
Wyatt orbs out.  
  
Chris: You want me to follow him mom?  
  
Piper: No, it's ok. I'll yell at him when he gets back.  
  
Jamie: And tell him not to touch my toys.  
  
Piper: I will. Chris can you take your sisters to your room and play with them while I talk to your father?  
  
Chris: Sure. But I doubt he'll come.  
  
Piper, knowing he's right, avoids what he says.  
  
Piper: Just take them.  
  
Chris: Alright. Come on Jamie.  
  
He carries Jessie with one arm and holds out his other hand to Jamie. She takes it and they all orb out.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
No answer.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Is something wrong?  
  
Piper: Not really.  
  
Leo: Than why did you call me?  
  
Piper: Does there have to be a near death problem for me to call my husband?  
  
Leo: No. What do you want?  
  
Piper: I want to talk to you about our bad boy son.  
  
Leo: What is Chris up to?  
  
Piper: What makes you think its Chris?  
  
Leo: I just thought...  
  
Piper: Well you thought wrong. If you think about it Chris hasn't done anything wrong since you left.  
  
Leo: Yeah, but when I was here...  
  
Piper: He only did that because you blamed him for something he didn't do. And I do recall it was Wyatt who did it.  
  
Leo: So you're talking about Wyatt?  
  
Piper: Well duh, Leo.  
  
Piper at this moment is ready to slap Leo.  
  
Leo: What did he do?  
  
Piper: He put Ashley on the cabinet over there so Jamie couldn't get her.  
  
Leo: Who's Ashley?  
  
Piper: Jamie's stuffed animal dog. You gave it to her, Leo.  
  
Leo: I did?  
  
Piper: Yes. Back to Wyatt.  
  
Leo: I don't really see what he did wrong.  
  
Piper: He knew she would try to get it. She almost hurt herself trying to get the toy.  
  
Leo: Did you talk to him about it?  
  
Piper: A little. Then he started to smart off and orbed out as I was yelling at him.  
  
Leo: Just tell him not to do it again.  
  
Piper: That's it? That's all you want me to say to him. And why don't you talk to him?  
  
Leo: Fine. I'll talk to him when he gets back.  
  
Piper: I want you to go after him now.  
  
Leo: I can't Piper. I have more important stuff to do than worry about my kids.  
  
Oh no. Leo quickly realized what he just said. The anger Piper had inside was now at boiling level.  
  
Piper: Excuse me?  
  
Leo: I didn't mean that Piper.  
  
Piper: Oh yes you did. You go off all the time and expect me to take care of the kids by myself.  
  
Leo: You have Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Piper: It's not enough Leo! You hardly ever visit anymore! You miss almost every important thing around here!  
  
Leo: Like what?  
  
Piper uses her fingers to count.  
  
Piper: Wyatt's speech he gave at school. Jamie learned how to swim two months ago. Jessie got a kitten. And you missed Chris' birthday. It was a week ago.  
  
Leo: I missed that much.  
  
Piper: You missed a lot more than that!  
  
Leo: Well I can't help it. I'm an elder Piper!  
  
Piper: I don't care! I miss my husband. And all four of your children miss you. Especially the twins. They're only three years old for god sake!  
  
Leo: They understand.  
  
Piper: No they don't Leo! Wyatt and Chris may understand, but the twins don't. Every night Jamie asks me why you won't come home. I can never give her an answer Leo!  
  
Leo: That's not my fault Piper!  
  
Piper: Yes it is. What happen to 'I'm a father first'? Because you're sure not being a father now!  
  
Leo: I'm busy. Why don't you get that?  
  
Piper: You're to busy for your family? Those kids love you to death! They hate it every time you leave! I hate it to.  
  
Leo: Well it doesn't seem like it. It seems like every time I come you start yelling at me.  
  
Piper: Knock some sense into yourself Leo! I'm mad at you! Right now I would be happy if you left!  
  
Piper knew she didn't mean that. But five months of not seeing her husband built up a lot of anger in her.  
  
Leo: So why did you call me here if you didn't want me here?  
  
Piper: Because...  
  
Piper pauses to look at him.  
  
Leo: Because what?  
  
Piper: Because I miss you. And so do the kids. It's been five months.  
  
Leo: Five months? It's been that long?  
  
Piper: Five months and almost two weeks according to Chris' calendar.  
  
Leo: He's keeping track?  
  
Piper: They all are Leo. Wyatt has been getting in trouble all the time since you left. Chris has been bottling himself up in the house all the time.  
  
Leo: What about the twins?  
  
Piper: They're just confused. Even if I explain why you left, I can't explain why you don't come back. That's up to you.  
  
Leo: They'll figure it out.  
  
Piper puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo: They're smart.  
  
Piper: They're three! They barely just made three! To me they're still just babies.  
  
Leo: If you can't explain this to them, what makes you think I can?  
  
Piper: You're their father! It's part of your job! I do everything!  
  
Leo: No you...  
  
Piper holds her hand up.  
  
Piper: Don't you dare say I don't do everything! I do! You have never been there!  
  
Leo: I have Piper!  
  
Piper: No you haven't! If you don't want to be here than leave!  
  
Leo is surprised by Piper's words and hurt at the same time.  
  
Leo: God Piper! You called me here!  
  
Piper: Because I thought you would help, but I see that's never going to happen!  
  
Leo: What about the kids? Can I at least see them?  
  
He makes to walk past Piper towards the attic door, but she stops him.  
  
Piper: No. You can't see them.  
  
Leo: Piper, you said they miss me. Why won't you let me see them?  
  
Piper: It's not that I don't want you to see them. I just want you out of this house.  
  
Leo stares at Piper as if she's lost it.  
  
Leo: You have to be kidding me.  
  
Piper looks down at the floor.  
  
Piper: Actually I'm not.  
  
Leo: I don't believe this.  
  
He pushes past Piper to the door.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo: I'm their father Piper!  
  
Piper: Not lately! Now get out!  
  
Leo: Piper...  
  
Piper: Now!  
  
He walks over to her and takes hold of her hands.  
  
Leo: Please? I just want to see them.  
  
Piper snatches her hands away.  
  
Piper: For the last time go.  
  
Leo: Piper...  
  
Piper: For your own safety, get out.  
  
She holds up her hands.  
  
Leo: You would really blow me up?  
  
Piper: I'm pissed and a protective mother. You're damn right I will blow you up.  
  
Leo: Fine. I'll go if you want.  
  
Piper: I want.  
  
Leo: Tell the kids I love them.  
  
Piper: Out.  
  
Leo: Alright. One more thing.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: I miss you to.  
  
With that Leo orbs out. Piper stands still for awhile thinking if she should have let Leo stay or not. She finally moves and walks out of the attic just to run into Chris, Jessie, and Jamie.  
  
Piper: What are you three doing out here?  
  
Chris: Uh, nothing.  
  
Chris orbs all three of them out.  
  
Piper: Why did they have to hear that?  
  
Piper walks towards Chris room to explain the over heard conversation. Another problem of Leo's she had to explain. 


	13. Killings Innocents

Chris' Memory- Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jessie, now six, is sitting on Piper's lap watching cartoons. Chris, now twelve, is sitting on the floor near Piper's feet. Jamie sits on the floor next to him. Piper hears a soft moan and notices Jessie dozing off in her arms. Piper lightly taps Chris on the shoulder.  
  
Chris: Yeah mom?  
  
Piper: Do you mind taking your sister upstairs?  
  
Chris: No.  
  
Chris stands up as Piper softly picks up Jessie and hands her to Chris. Chris orbs out and upstairs. Just as he does there is a knock on the door. Piper answers it.  
  
Piper: Phoebe.  
  
A very pregnant Phoebe stands in the door with to eight year olds. A boy and a girl. Straight away you could tell they were twins by how much they looked alike.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Piper.  
  
Piper: Come in.  
  
As soon as Phoebe walks in Piper hugs her.  
  
Piper: How did it go at the doctors?  
  
Phoebe: Great actually. The baby is completely healthy.  
  
Piper: We're going to have another boy around here.  
  
One of the eight year olds pulls on Piper's shirt.  
  
Jacob: Aunt Piper, mom said she's gonna name the baby Matthew.  
  
Piper looks at Phoebe.  
  
Piper: You're naming the baby after Matt.  
  
Phoebe: That's what we decided.  
  
The other eight year old looks up at Piper.  
  
Fi: Aunt Piper, where's Jessie and Jamie?  
  
Piper points towards the living room.  
  
Piper: Jamie's in there, but Jessie's asleep right now honey.  
  
Fi: Ok.  
  
Fi runs into the living, followed by Jacob. Phoebe and Piper walk into the kitchen.  
  
Piper: Want some coffee?  
  
Phoebe shakes her head.  
  
Phoebe: You know I can't keep anything down with the baby.  
  
Piper: Sorry. So are Jacob and Fi giving you a rough time, because you know they can always come over here.  
  
Phoebe: No, they've been good actually.  
  
Paige orbs in with a four year old girl in her arms.  
  
Paige: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Hey yourself.  
  
Paige puts the girl down, walks over to Phoebe and puts an arm around her.  
  
Paige: How are you feeling today?  
  
Phoebe: Big.  
  
Piper: You have that feeling everyday.  
  
The little girl, who looks exactly like a smaller version of Paige, runs over to Piper.  
  
Roxy: Aunt Piper!  
  
Piper picks her up.  
  
Piper: How are you today?  
  
Roxy: Good. Daddy gave me a new toy.  
  
Piper looks at Paige.  
  
Piper: Max is spoiling her you know.  
  
Paige: He's her father. He is supposed to spoil her. She's her daddy's favorite girl. Right Roxy?  
  
Roxy: Right.  
  
Piper and Phoebe laugh. Chris walks in the kitchen.  
  
Chris: Hi Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige.  
  
Paige: Hi Chris. What are you up to?  
  
Chris: I was just upstairs putting Jessie in bed.  
  
Paige turns and looks at Piper.  
  
Paige: Cartoons again.  
  
Piper: It's weird. She always falls asleep when she watches cartoons.  
  
Roxy sees Chris.  
  
Roxy: Chris!  
  
Chris: Hey Roxy.  
  
Chris walks over to her and she holds out her arms. Chris takes her from Piper. Chris was Roxy's favorite boy cousin. When ever she came over it was like she was glued to him.  
  
Roxy: Can we orb to Disney land like we did last month?  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stare at her.  
  
Piper: Excuse me?  
  
Chris, knowing he's busted, backs up.  
  
Chris: Let's go watch some cartoons Roxy.  
  
He and Roxy leave the kitchen. Paige turns to Piper.  
  
Paige: And you say Max spoils her.  
  
They hear the front door slam shut.  
  
Piper: Sounds like Wyatt's home.  
  
She walks out of the kitchen, followed by Phoebe and Paige. Piper enters the foyer to see Wyatt, fourteen, walking up the stairs.  
  
Piper: Is something wrong Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt stops walking and turns to look at Piper. He brushes a piece of his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
Wyatt: Where's Chris?  
  
Piper points over her shoulder.  
  
Piper: I think he's in the living room. Why?  
  
Wyatt doesn't even answer her before he orbs out.  
  
Piper: Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: You are so died.  
  
Chris: Back off.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turn to see Wyatt and Chris in the living room yelling at each other. Jacob, Fi, Jamie and Roxy are sitting on the couch watching the whole thing.  
  
Wyatt: I told you not to tell anyone.  
  
Chris: I only told Henry and Ben.  
  
Wyatt: You weren't supposed to tell anybody.  
  
Wyatt forms a lightning ball and throws it at Chris, who orbs out before it hits him.  
  
Wyatt: You're not getting away that easily.  
  
Wyatt orbs after him.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, Chris, get back here now!  
  
She looks at Paige.  
  
Piper: Can you sense them?  
  
There is a loud crash upstairs.  
  
Paige: I don't need to.  
  
Piper runs up the stairs, followed by Phoebe and Paige, who are followed by Jacob, Fi, Jamie, and Roxy. They hear noises coming from Wyatt's room. They run to find Wyatt on top of Chris punching him in the stomach.  
  
Phoebe: Wyatt!  
  
Piper: Wyatt get off your brother!  
  
Wyatt, ignoring his mother, continues to punch Chris. Paige and Piper grab Wyatt by the arms and pull him off of Chris.  
  
Piper: Wyatt calm down.  
  
Wyatt finally does as he's told and stops trying to pulverize Chris. Chris slowly sits up as Phoebe walks over to him. He holds his stomach as she helps him up.  
  
Paige: What was that all about?  
  
Jacob: That was cool.  
  
Everyone finally notices the younger children standing in the door.  
  
Phoebe: You four, downstairs. Now.  
  
Fi: But mom.  
  
Phoebe: Fiona now.  
  
Jacob, Fi, and Jamie leave. Roxy on the other hand stays.  
  
Paige :( orders) Roxanne Nicole Halliwell out.  
  
Roxy stomps out off the room.  
  
Piper: Now what is going on?  
  
Chris: Wyatt's working with demons.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Piper walks over to Chris and puts a hand on his forehead.  
  
Piper: Chris, are you feeling okay?  
  
Chris removes her hand from his head.  
  
Chris: I'm not sick. It's true.  
  
Paige: Why would you accuse your brother of something like that?  
  
Chris: Because it's the truth. I've known it for a long time. But I have never told anybody.  
  
Phoebe puts her hand on Chris forehead.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Chris slaps her hand away.  
  
Chris: I'm not sick!  
  
Wyatt: Crazy maybe.  
  
Chris: I'm not crazy. I've kept it a secret that you work with demons for years, but now you've gone to far.  
  
Paige: What are you talking about Chris?  
  
Chris: He's starting to kill innocents.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Phoebe: Why would Wyatt kill innocents or work with demons?  
  
Chris sighs.  
  
Chris: Isn't obvious? He's pure evil.  
  
Piper reaches for his forehead again. He stops her.  
  
Chris: For the last time, I'm not sick! Why won't you believe me?  
  
Piper: Because what you're saying honey is crazy.  
  
Chris: I'm not crazy.  
  
Piper: I didn't say you were. I know you guys aren't the best brothers on earth, but would you two try to get along. You use to be best friends.  
  
Wyatt and Chris stare at each other. Wyatt's eyes daring Chris to say anything else.  
  
Wyatt: I'll try to get along with him if he stops making up these stupid stories about me.  
  
Piper: Okay. Chris?  
  
Chris continues to stare at Wyatt. He wonders if he should still try and prove that Wyatt was evil, but his mother would never believe him.  
  
Piper: Christopher?  
  
Chris looks at her, hearing his mom use his full first name.  
  
Chris: Fine.  
  
Phoebe: Now that wasn't so hard, was it?  
  
Paige: Phoebe, we got them to at least stop fighting. Don't push it.  
  
Piper: Now that that's settled lets go and try to have a normal day.  
  
Paige points to Wyatt and Chris.  
  
Paige: Should we leave these two in the same room?  
  
Piper: Chris, go and clean your lip. It's bleeding. Wyatt, go watch your cousins and sister.  
  
Both Wyatt and Chris orb out at the same time.  
  
Phoebe: Now that is what I call sibling rivalry.  
  
Piper: Come on.  
  
They head back downstairs.  
  
Golden Gate Bridge- Afternoon  
  
Chris orbs in.  
  
Chris: Dad.  
  
Leo doesn't answer.  
  
Chris: Dad I need to talk to you.  
  
Still no answer. Chris sighs.  
  
Chris: It's about Wyatt.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Chris :( under his breath) I thought that would work.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Chris: Nothing. I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Leo: About Wyatt?  
  
Chris nods.  
  
Chris: He's not the same dad. I think he's losing it.  
  
Leo looks confused.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Chris finally admits what's on his mind.  
  
Chris: I saw Wyatt kill innocents. And he's been working with demons for a long time. I've never told you becau...  
  
Leo: Are you out of your mind?!  
  
Chris jumps back a little.  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Leo: How could you say that stuff about your brother? He would never do that!  
  
Chris: But dad...  
  
Leo: No 'but dad'! I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk bad about your brother!  
  
Chris tries to calm his dad down.  
  
Chris: I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand.  
  
Leo: You right I don't understand. I don't understand why you're so jealous of your brother that you would make up stories like this.  
  
Chris' mouth dropped. Jealous! He was never jealous of Wyatt. Okay, maybe a little. But he was never jealous enough to lie about Wyatt.  
  
Chris: Jealous! I'm not jealous of someone who kills innocent people.  
  
Leo: Your brother does not kill you little liar!  
  
Chris: I'm not lying dad. Why don't you ever believe me?  
  
Leo: Because you're wrong! Stop making up stories about your brother! You're making yourself look bad!  
  
Chris: And you're being a bad father! You always take Wyatt's side, even when I'm right! And I know I'm right. He's a killer and he's evil!  
  
Leo: Don't you dare say that!  
  
Chris: Wyatt's just as evil as a demon! Don't you see that? Oh, I forgot you can't because you're always gone you jerk!  
  
Chris had barely finished the sentence when Leo slapped him hard on the left side of his face. Chris stared at his father with fear as he brought his hand up to hold his face. Leo had gotten anger at him before, but he had never slapped him or hit him. Leo didn't have a shred of guilt on his face. Chris felt tears start to fill his eyes as he continued to look at his father.  
  
Leo: I hope that will remind you to watch your mouth when talking to me.  
  
Leo orbed out leaving Chris on the bridge by himself. Chris sank to his knees still crying and holding his sore face. As he got older he had been told by Wyatt, Leo, and a lot of other people not to cry, but at the moment he couldn't help it. He heard someone orb in behind him and touch his shoulder.  
  
Piper: Chris?  
  
He turned to see his mom and Aunt Paige standing there.  
  
Piper: What's the matter?  
  
Piper had immediately noticed the puddles of tears in Chris' green eyes and also that he was holding his face. He didn't answer her, but he had started crying again. Piper knew she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. She sat down next to him.  
  
Piper: Come here.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Chris finally let go of his face and hugged his mom.  
  
Piper: It's okay. I'm here.  
  
She kept softly whispering to him, assuring him that everything was okay. She turned around and looked at Paige. They nodded at each other and Paige orbed out. Piper softly stroked Chris' hair and kissed him on the forehead. She knew that he needed her right now, because she finally realized what had happened. This had Leo written all over it. 


	14. Leaving Those We Love

Halliwell Manor- Attic- Night  
  
Phoebe walks in the attic.  
  
Phoebe: I think I got it.  
  
Paige: Are you sure?  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
Paige: I'm just making sure. I don't want to go flying out into space.  
  
Piper and Leo walk over to them.  
  
Piper: Let's do this.  
  
Leo: I'm not sure this is safe Piper.  
  
Piper: Has anything we've ever done been safe?  
  
Leo: No, but...  
  
Piper: We're doing this Leo.  
  
Phoebe pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
  
Phoebe: Ready?  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo nod at her.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe: Power of three bring us to thee. Pass us through time so we may see, Christopher, Jessica, and Jamie.  
  
A swirl of red lights over takes the four of them.  
  
Paige: This doesn't look good.  
  
Future- Dungeon- Night  
  
Wyatt and the demon continue to watch the nightmare box.  
  
Demon One: They should have believed your brother about you.  
  
Wyatt: Yes. They might have lived if they did.  
  
Demon: Did they ever find out sir?  
  
Wyatt: At one time they did. But then it was too late.  
  
The demon laughs at this. Wyatt just smiles.  
  
Wyatt: And I have no regrets about it.  
  
Jessie's Memories- The Park- Afternoon  
  
Jessie, now seven, happily sits on a swing as Leo pushes it.  
  
Jessie: Higher dad.  
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
Leo pushes the swing a little harder. Jamie at the time is playing on the basketball on the court.  
  
Leo: Did you girls have a good day?  
  
Jessie and Jamie: Yes. Thank you dad.  
  
Jessie: Can we go to the arcade later?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Leo looks at his watch. It's already 7:00.  
  
Leo: Your mom said I have to get you two back by 7:30.  
  
Jessie: Please?  
  
Leo: Alright. Only for a couple of minutes though.  
  
Jessie: Thanks dad.  
  
Leo and Jessie hear a familiar jingle.  
  
Leo: Not now.  
  
Jessica: Is it the elders dad?  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Leo stops the swing that Jessie's on. He walks around in front of her and takes her hand.  
  
Leo: Come with me Jessie.  
  
Jessie stands up and follows Leo.  
  
Leo: Jamie.  
  
Jamie stops bouncing her basketball and turns around.  
  
Jamie: Yeah dad?  
  
Leo: Come here.  
  
Jamie runs over to her dad looking confused.  
  
Jamie: Yeah dad.  
  
Leo takes Jamie's hand also. He brings the twins over to a bench.  
  
Leo: Okay, listen to me girls. I want you to stay on this bench till I get back.  
  
He picks Jessie up and sits her on the bench, then Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Why?  
  
Leo: I have to go see the elders. I'll be right back. I promise, ok?  
  
Jessie and Jamie: Ok.  
  
Leo: I'll be right back.  
  
He orbs out. Jessie turns and looks at Jamie.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Jessie: Mom said we should never be left by ourselves. That's why Chris and Wyatt have to watch us all the time.  
  
Jamie: But you heard dad. He said he would be right back.  
  
Jessie gives Jamie a funny look.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Jessie: Have you ever known dad to come right back?  
  
Jamie thinks about it.  
  
Jamie: No. But he wouldn't leave us out here by ourselves to long.  
  
Jamie looks like she's not to sure about what she just said.  
  
Jamie: I think.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Jamie is playing basketball again while Jessie plays in the sandbox.  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jamie looks at her.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Jessie: I'm starting to get cold.  
  
Jessie, who's wearing a short sleeved shirt and a jumper, rubs her arms trying to warm herself up. Jamie takes off her jean jacket and walks over to Jessie.  
  
Jamie: Here.  
  
She puts the jacket over Jessie's shoulders.  
  
Jessie: Aren't you cold?  
  
Jamie points to her outfit.  
  
Jamie: I'm wearing long sleeves. Mom told you it was going to be cold out.  
  
Jessie: I know. But these are my favorite clothes.  
  
Jessie puts the jacket on all the way. Jamie walks back over to the basketball court and picks up her ball.  
  
Jessie: Do you think we should call again?  
  
Jamie: We've tried everyone. Wyatt probably doesn't care. Chris is sick, so he's probably sleeping. And dad never answers.  
  
Jessie: What about Aunt Paige?  
  
Jamie: She didn't answer either, remember?  
  
Jessie: Oh, yeah.  
  
Jamie looks at her watch.  
  
Jamie: Where's dad? It's been to long.  
  
Jessie shrugs.  
  
Jessie: I'm hungry.  
  
Jamie: Me to.  
  
Jessie stands up and walks over to her backpack. She opens it and starts looking through it. She pulls out a candy bar.  
  
Jessie: Wanna split a snicker?  
  
Jamie: Sure.  
  
Jessie and Jamie sit down on the swings. Jessie breaks the snickers in half and hands half to Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Thanks.  
  
Jessie: Welcome.  
  
They quickly finish off the snickers.  
  
Jamie: Do you think we should try and get home?  
  
Jessie almost chokes on her last piece of snickers.  
  
Jessie: Are you insane? We can't orb that far.  
  
Jamie: I mean walk.  
  
Jessie: But dad said stay here.  
  
Jamie: I know. But I'm starting to get cold.  
  
Jessie: And I'm thirsty.  
  
Jamie: And I'm still hungry.  
  
Jessie looks up at the sky.  
  
Jessie: And it's starting to get really dark.  
  
Jamie: I hate the dark.  
  
Jessie stands up and walks over to her backpack again. She looks through it and pulls out a flashlight.  
  
Jamie: How much stuff do you have in there?  
  
Jessie: Catch.  
  
Jessie tosses her flashlight to Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Hey!  
  
Jamie throws up her left hand and the flashlight freezes right in front of her face.  
  
Jessie: Sorry.  
  
Jamie unfreezes the flashlight and grabs it out of the air. She gets off her swing and turns it on. Then she walks over to her basketball and picks it up.  
  
Jamie: Ready?  
  
Jessie puts her backpack on.  
  
Jessie: I have a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Jamie: Do you have a good feeling about dad coming back?  
  
Jessie thinks about her choices. Stay here and die. Or get lost and die.  
  
Jessie: Let's go.  
  
Jamie looks around.  
  
Jamie: I think we should go that way.  
  
Jamie points the flashlight towards the forest.  
  
Jessie: Are you sure?  
  
Jamie: Trust me.  
  
Jamie holds out her hand. Jessie slowly takes it.  
  
Jessie: Alright.  
  
The twins walk into the forest.  
  
Jamie: Which way should we go?  
  
Jessie points in one direction.  
  
Jessie: I think the house is that way.  
  
They walk in that direction. Since Jamie had the flashlight she decided to take the lead. Jessie follows closely behind her.  
  
Jamie: Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Yeah.  
  
Jamie: I can't feel my fingers anymore.  
  
Jessie hand been gripping Jamie's hand so hard that it was turning red.  
  
Jessie: Oh! Sorry James.  
  
Jessie loosens her grip.  
  
Jamie: Are you scared?  
  
Jessie: No. You?  
  
Jamie: Maybe a little.  
  
Jessie: Same here.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
Jessie and Jamie are sitting on a log, trying to figure out which way to go.  
  
Jamie: Which way do we go now?  
  
Jessie: I don't know.  
  
Jamie: Where are we?  
  
Jessie looks around knowing they're lost.  
  
Jessie: I have no idea.  
  
Jamie: So we're lost?  
  
Jessie: We were lost a long time ago.  
  
Jamie sighs and puts her head in her hands.  
  
Jamie: This couldn't get any worst.  
  
Jessie: Yes it could. It's 8:30. We were supposed to be home by 7:30.  
  
Jamie: Mom is gonna kill us.  
  
Jessie: And dad.  
  
Jamie: I should have listened to you. We should have stayed at the park.  
  
Jessie: It's ok. Come on.  
  
Jessie stands up and holds her hand out. Jamie takes it and stands up.  
  
Jamie: Do you think we can orb home now?  
  
Jessie: We can try.  
  
The both orb out, only to end up in another part of the forest.  
  
Jessie: I guess that's a no.  
  
Jamie: Come on.  
  
Jamie turns on the flashlight. It starts to flicker.  
  
Jamie: Oh no.  
  
She hits it.  
  
Jamie: Don't go out.  
  
The flashlight dies out.  
  
Jamie: Oh no. I hate the dark.  
  
She grips Jessie's arm.  
  
Jessie: It's ok. I'm here.  
  
Jamie: Let's just get out of here.  
  
They continue walking. Not that they could see where they were going, of course.  
  
Jessie: Ow!  
  
Jessie trips and falls to the ground.  
  
Jamie: What is it?  
  
Jamie kneels down next to Jessie. Jessie's eyes start to fill with tears.  
  
Jamie: What's wrong?  
  
Jessie: My leg.  
  
She had answered through sobs. Jamie looks down at Jessie's leg. It's was covered with blood. She has cut it on a very sharp rock.  
  
Jamie: That's got to hurt.  
  
Jessie: No really.  
  
Jamie knew that remark came from the pain.  
  
Jamie: Come on.  
  
She takes Jessie's arm and helps her to her feet.  
  
Jamie: Lean on me.  
  
Jessie places some of her weight on Jamie. They start to move again. Jessie hops on one leg as Jamie helps her.  
  
Jessie: Jamie look.  
  
She points ahead of them.  
  
Jamie: It's the road.  
  
They walk out of the forest and near the road.  
  
Jessie: Haven't we been here before?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. Mom goes this way to take us to the doctor.  
  
Jessie: I remember. That means the house should be right down there.  
  
Jamie: We have to get across the street first.  
  
Jessie: I don't see any cars.  
  
Jamie: Okay, let's go.  
  
They slowly cross the road since Jessie has to hop the whole way.  
  
Jamie: Wait.  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
Jamie looks around.  
  
Jamie: I thought I heard a car.  
  
Jessie: I don't see one.  
  
Honk! Both Jessie and Jamie hear that. The turn the see a pick up truck heading their way.  
  
Jessie and Jamie: Ah!  
  
Jamie: We have to get off the street!  
  
Jessie: I'm trying!  
  
Jessie tries her best to run, but her leg hurts too much.  
  
Jessie: Ow!  
  
She falls from the pain. Jamie tries to help her up.  
  
Jamie: Come on!  
  
Jessie: I can't!  
  
The truck honks again. The girls scream as the truck is about to hit them.  
  
Jessie and Jamie: Ah!  
  
Suddenly the truck stops honking its horn. Jessie and Jamie stop screaming and look up. The truck is frozen right next to them.  
  
Piper: Jessie. Jamie.  
  
The twins look across the street to see their mother and aunts.  
  
Jamie: Mom.  
  
Piper runs over to them.  
  
Piper: Are you two okay?  
  
Jamie: I think so.  
  
Jessie shakes her head.  
  
Jessie: I don't think so.  
  
Piper: Oh, come here.  
  
She pulls both of them into a hug.  
  
Paige: Piper.  
  
Piper looks at Paige.  
  
Paige: I think it would be a good idea to get off of the street before that truck decides to unfreeze and run you guys over.  
  
Piper has completely forgotten about the truck frozen next to her.  
  
Piper: Come on you guys.  
  
She picks up Jessie and grabs onto Jamie's hand. They walk over to Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Phoebe: Come here.  
  
She grabs Jamie and pulls here into a hug.  
  
Phoebe: I was so worried about you two.  
  
Jamie: I can tell.  
  
Piper: Paige.  
  
Paige: Already on it.  
  
Paige orbs all of them out, just as Piper unfreezes everything. The pick up truck slams on its brakes expecting Jessie and Jamie to be in front of it.  
  
Halliwell Manor- Living Room- Night  
  
Piper: I'm going to kill him!  
  
Paige: Piper, calm down.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Are you forgetting they're in the room?  
  
She points the Jessie and Jamie who are sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry girls. I'm just really upset with your dad.  
  
Jamie: We know.  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you two go to your room. I'll be in there in a minute to bring you some cookies and milk.  
  
Jessie: Okay.  
  
Jessie and Jamie get off the couch and walk upstairs.  
  
Piper: How could he leave them alone? Thank god I knew that they had to be home by 7:30.  
  
Paige: Were you really going to call the cops?  
  
Piper: Of course. If we hadn't found them by scrying then I would have called the police.  
  
Phoebe: I can't believe Leo would do something so careless. Even if he had to go see the elders, he could have brought them home first.  
  
Leo orbs in looking panicked.  
  
Leo: Piper, I am so sorry! The twins. They're gone! I left them in the park for one minute...  
  
Piper: Try one hour Leo!  
  
Leo stares at Piper.  
  
Leo: You know don't you?  
  
Piper: Of course I know. They were supposed to be home by 7:30. When you didn't bring them home I panicked.  
  
Leo: I swear I'll find them.  
  
Leo is about to orb out when Piper stops him.  
  
Piper: We already found them Leo.  
  
Leo: You did? Oh, thank god.  
  
Leo relaxes a little.  
  
Piper: What were you thinking leaving two seven year olds alone?  
  
Leo: I wasn't thinking.  
  
Piper: Well that's obvious.  
  
Leo: I'm so sorry. Are they ok? Do they need healing?  
  
Piper: They're fine Leo. Jessie just scrapped her leg.  
  
Leo: Where are they?  
  
Piper: In their room.  
  
Leo: I have to go apologizes to them.  
  
Piper: Not till I'm through with you.  
  
Leo: Piper, can we not start this?  
  
Piper: Phoebe, Paige, will you guys leave?  
  
Phoebe and Paige leave without saying a word.  
  
Leo: Before you say anything...  
  
Piper: What's your excuse this time Leo?  
  
Leo: If I would have known...  
  
Piper: You left them alone. They almost got run over by a truck!  
  
Leo: What! When? What happen?  
  
Piper: If I hadn't found them when I did they would be died Leo! We would have lost two of our children because of you!  
  
Leo: For the last time, I'm sorry.  
  
Piper: I'm sick of hearing that! You're always sorry!  
  
Leo: The elders needed me!  
  
Piper: Your kids needed you! All the girls wanted to do was spend the day with you and you almost got them kill! You are such an idiot Leo!  
  
Leo: Would you stop yelling? The kids will hear you.  
  
Piper: It's not like they haven't heard it before! You are such a bad father!  
  
Leo: I am not a bad father. Maybe you're just a bad mother!  
  
Piper: I'm the one who has taken care of them for all these years! You haven't done a thing! That's why they hate you so much!  
  
Leo: Oh, quit your lying Piper!  
  
Piper: I'm the liar? Leo, you lie about everything!  
  
Jessie and Jamie quietly sat on the stairs watching their parents fight.  
  
Leo: I wish I could just come here once with out having to fight with you!  
  
Piper: Then don't mess up for once when you come over! It has gotten to the point where I can't stand you!  
  
Leo: Well, don't you think that I can't stand you either! You're like a thorn in my side!  
  
Piper: Well, you're more like a thorn in my as...  
  
Leo: Piper stop.  
  
Piper: Oh, what? You can say bad stuff about me, but I can't say stuff about you?  
  
Leo: No.  
  
Piper: You know what Leo, just go! I hate you! I wish you didn't excised!  
  
Leo: Piper, listen to me...  
  
Piper: No! Get out of this house! You are no longer welcome! I never want to see you again! I want you nowhere near my children!  
  
Leo: Piper, stop it!  
  
Piper: Why should I!  
  
Leo points over Piper's shoulder. She turns to see the twins standing at the bottom of the stairs. They both look like they're on the verge of tears. Jamie runs up the stairs crying.  
  
Piper: Oh no.  
  
Jessie stares at her parents and tears run down her face.  
  
Jessie: Please don't leave dad?  
  
Piper looks from her to Leo.  
  
Leo: Sorry honey.  
  
Leo orbs out. Piper looks back at Jessie, who orbs out.  
  
Piper: Jessie wait! 


	15. Wyatt's Sin

Future- Attic- Night  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo: Ow!  
  
They had luckily made it to the future ok. But they had landed in a pile on top of each other.  
  
Phoebe: Leo, could you move your foot? It's in my stomach.  
  
Leo: Oh. Sorry.  
  
He quickly moves his foot away. Paige slowly gets to her feet.  
  
Paige: Are we in the future?  
  
She was sure this had to be the future by the looks of it.  
  
Piper: I think. It seems to fit everything Chris says about the future.  
  
Paige reaches down and helps Piper up. Leo also helps Phoebe to her feet. Suddenly a demon shimmers in.  
  
Demon: What are you doing here? The museum is closed. Get out.  
  
Piper puts her hands on her hips. How dare he tell her to get out of her own house.  
  
Piper: Excuse me? This is my house.  
  
Demon: Leave or I will make you.  
  
Piper scoffs. With out thinking she flicks her wrists and blows the demon up.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, are you sure that was the right thing to do?  
  
Piper: Of course I'm sure. It's our house.  
  
As if sensing one of their fellow demons being killed, eight new demons shimmer in.  
  
Paige: Uh oh.  
  
Leo: Come on.  
  
He grabs Piper, while Paige grabs Phoebe.  
  
Piper: But...  
  
Before she can finish they all orb out and down the street.  
  
Piper: Why didn't we stay and fight?  
  
Leo: Piper, we don't know how it works around here.  
  
Piper: But it's our house.  
  
Leo: I know. But I don't think it is in this time.  
  
Paige: What are you talking?  
  
Leo: Didn't you hear what that demon said? The house is a museum now.  
  
Piper stares at him realizing he's right. The demon did say that and the house did sure look like a museum.  
  
Phoebe: I can't believe our house is a museum.  
  
Piper: We can't worry about that now. We have to find Chris and the twins.  
  
Paige: The question is 'how'.  
  
Piper: Leo, can you sense them?  
  
Leo closes his eyes and concentrates. In seconds he opens them again.  
  
Leo: No. I think Wyatt's blocking it.  
  
Paige: Next suggestion.  
  
Phoebe: Find someone they know.  
  
Leo: Who?  
  
Phoebe thought about everyone that she guessed her nieces and nephew knew.  
  
Phoebe: Let's start with Darryl.  
  
Leo quickly closes his eyes.  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo opens his eyes.  
  
Leo: Already on it.  
  
He orbs them all to Darryl's place.  
  
Chris' Memories- Dining Room- Night  
  
Piper: Did you have a good birthday honey?  
  
Piper and Chris, who just had his fourteenth birthday, are in the dining room cleaning up after the party.  
  
Chris: Yeah. Thanks mom.  
  
Piper: You welcome.  
  
She kisses him on the for head.  
  
Chris: Mom.  
  
Piper: What? Are you to old for kisses now?  
  
Chris smiles a picks up a plate with some oatmeal raisin cookies on it. He takes on and bites into it.  
  
Piper: That's weird.  
  
Chris: What is?  
  
Piper: You're the only one around here that likes those cookies.  
  
Chris: I know. It's always been that way. Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Matt, Roxy, and dad all like chocolate chip. You like plain oatmeal. Jessie likes chocolate fudge ones. Jamie likes oatmeal with extra cinnamon. Jacob likes Chocolate and vanilla mixed together. Fi likes strawberry. And I don't know what Taylor likes yet.  
  
He points at a crib in the living room where his new born baby sister is sleeping peacefully.  
  
Piper: I tell you, this family is a mess. Nine kids.  
  
Chris: You know you love us.  
  
Piper: I know.  
  
She hugs him.  
  
Jessie: Hey.  
  
Piper looks down to see Jessie, now eight, standing next to her.  
  
Piper: What is it Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Why does Chris get another cookie?  
  
Chris: (teasing) Because it's my birthday.  
  
Jessie sticks her tong out at him.  
  
Piper: Would you two stop it?  
  
Chris: We're just joking around mom.  
  
Piper smiles.  
  
Piper: Chris can you stay in her and watch your sisters and cousins till I get back from the kitchen?  
  
Chris: Sure. Do you need any help?  
  
Piper: No thanks, I got it.  
  
Piper picks up two plates and walks into the kitchen. Chris and Jessie walk back into the living room where Jamie, Jacob, Fi, and Roxy are sleeping on the floor in front of the TV after watching a movie.  
  
Living Room- Night  
  
Jessie gets on the couch and makes herself comfy as Chris walks over to his youngest sister's crib. He looks down at her as she slowly yawns. She opens her eyes and sees her big brother. She reaches out her right hand. Chris smiles and gently takes it.  
  
Chris: Hey, Taylor.  
  
Taylor smiles up at him and yawns again. Then she starts to move around uncomfortably. Chris let's go of her hand and grabs the blue blanket that is over her. He lifts it towards her chin and tucks it more around her. Taylor stops squirming and closes her eyes. She yawns again as she goes back to sleep.  
  
Chris: Sweet dreams.  
  
He brushes his hand over her cheek then goes to sit on the couch. When he does sit down, Jessie cuddles up next to him. Chris smiles and puts his arm around her as she lays her head on his chest. Jessie closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
  
Demon: How sweet.  
  
Chris looks away from Jessie and sees the demon standing in the dining room.  
  
Chris: What do you want?  
  
Demon: None of your business boy.  
  
Jessie wakes up and sees the demon.  
  
Jessie: Chris.  
  
Chris: It's ok.  
  
Chris uses his powers to send the demon into the nearest wall.  
  
Piper: What's going on in there?  
  
Piper walks out of the kitchen and sees the demon.  
  
Piper: Chris, get them out of here.  
  
She points to Chris' cousins and sisters, who had just woken up.  
  
Chris: Jamie, orb everyone to Aunt Phoebe's house.  
  
Jamie grabs her cousins and orbs them all out.  
  
Chris: You to Jessie.  
  
Jessie: I'm not leaving you guys.  
  
The demon is now back up. He throws a fire ball at Chris and Jessie.  
  
Piper: Look out!  
  
Chris looks up just in time to see the fire ball. He grabs Jessie and drops to the floor. The fire ball ends up hitting the couch.  
  
Piper: Hey!  
  
The demon looks at her.  
  
Piper: That was my new couch!  
  
She blows the demon up, pissed.  
  
Piper: Why does the couch always get punished?  
  
She walks over to Taylor's crib and takes her out of it.  
  
Piper: Are you two ok?  
  
Chris: Yeah.  
  
Jessie nods. Paige and Phoebe orb in.  
  
Paige: What's going on in here? We could hear you guys all the way up stairs.  
  
Piper: A demon attacked.  
  
Five demons shimmer in behind Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Piper: And five more are about to attack.  
  
Phoebe spins and kicks the nearest demon in the gut.  
  
Paige: Knife.  
  
And knife orbs off the dining room table and into a demon's chest. Piper blows up another demon. Two down, three to go. Suddenly seven more demons shimmer in.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, great!  
  
Piper turns to Chris.  
  
Piper: Chris, get your sisters out of here.  
  
She hands Taylor over to him.  
  
Chris: But mom, I can't leave you.  
  
Piper: You have to protect your sisters. You know that. Please? I'll be fine.  
  
Chris: Okay.  
  
Chris takes Jessie's hand and orbs out to Phoebe's house down the street.  
  
Phoebe's House- Night  
  
Chris: Listen to me Jessie. Stay here ok.  
  
Chris hands Taylor to Jessie.  
  
Jessie: But I want to help.  
  
Chris: No. I don't want you to get hurt. You have to stay here.  
  
Phoebe's husband, Matthew, walks in the room carrying their son, two year old Matt.  
  
Matthew: There you two are. I got worried when Jamie orbed in here with your cousins.  
  
Chris: Uncle Matthew, I have to help my mom and aunts.  
  
Matthew gets a worried look on his face.  
  
Matthew: Is Phoebe in trouble?  
  
Chris: Not yet.  
  
Chris looks back at Jessie.  
  
Chris: Jessie, I want you to stay here. Do you understand me?  
  
Jessie: But...  
  
Chris grabs her face.  
  
Chris: I don't want to hear it. You're staying here. Got it.  
  
Jessie sadly looks at her brother.  
  
Jessie: Got it.  
  
Chris: Good.  
  
He kisses her on the for head, then orbs out.  
  
Manor- Living Room- Night  
  
Chris orbs in just in time to see a demon twist Paige's neck.  
  
Chris: No!  
  
Paige drops to the ground as the demon spots Chris.  
  
Demon: You should have stayed away boy.  
  
The demon makes his way towards Chris. Chris throws up his right hand and the demon screams as he explodes. Chris runs over to Paige and lifts her head. He checks her pulse to confirm what he already knew.  
  
Chris: No. You can't be dead. Please don't be dead?  
  
He hears a scream upstairs. As much as he hated to leave his aunt's side he had to help his other one. Chris quickly orbs up the attic where he finds his mother and aunt fighting off at least seven demons.  
  
Attic- Night  
  
Phoebe: Do these guys keep multiplying or something.  
  
She kicks a demon in the face as she levitates into the air. Chris is so focused on watching her that he doesn't see a fire ball heading his way.  
  
Phoebe: Chris! Look out!  
  
Phoebe lands and pushes Chris down before the fireball can hit him.  
  
Chris: Thanks Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Chris looks at Phoebe who is on top of him.  
  
Chris: Aunt Phoebe?  
  
Chris lifts her head off of his chest. Her eyes are closed and she doesn't seem to be breathing.  
  
Chris: No, Aunt Phoebe. Please don't be...  
  
He hadn't even finished his sentence when he saw her stomach. She hadn't only saved him from the fire ball, but she had taken it herself.  
  
Chris: No, not you to. This can't be happening.  
  
Piper: Chris!  
  
Chris turned to see his mother fighting off the rest of the demons. He gently pushed his second dead aunt off of him and stood up.  
  
Chris: Glass.  
  
Some broken glass on the ground orbs into two demons. They are easily vanquished. Chris runs over to Piper's side.  
  
Piper: What are you doing here? I told you to go. You could get hurt.  
  
Chris: I was worried about you.  
  
Piper explodes two demons, while Chris explodes the other two.  
  
Chris: I think that was all of them.  
  
Piper slaps Chris on the arm.  
  
Chris: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Piper: (yelling) For not listening to your mother! When I tell you to do some thing, why don't you listen?!  
  
Chris: I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me now? Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe need help. They're dying.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Piper hadn't even noticed Phoebe's limp body on the other side of the room.  
  
Piper: Oh my god! Leo!  
  
Piper runs over to Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Chris go get your Aunt Paige. Leo!  
  
Chris: Ok.  
  
Chris had completely forgotten he could orb. He took off out the door, but something stopped him instantly.  
  
Piper: Wyatt?  
  
Chris turned to see Wyatt standing by the book. Wyatt had an evil grin on his face that Chris didn't like.  
  
Chris: Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: Two down and one to go.  
  
Chris was afraid to ask.  
  
Chris: Wyatt, you didn't?  
  
Wyatt: Excalibur.  
  
The sword immediately appeared in his hands. Wyatt turned his attention to Chris and smiled at him. Piper watched him with fear. She thought he was going to kill Chris.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, don't!  
  
She got up off the floor and ran over to Wyatt. He saw his opportunity. Chris saw it to.  
  
Chris: No! Mom stop!  
  
Chris ran to stop his mother, but it was too late. Excalibur made contact with Piper stomach.  
  
Chris: Mom!  
  
Wyatt smiles victoriously. Piper looks painfully at him.  
  
Piper: Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Sweet dreams mother.  
  
Chris runs at Wyatt and punches him square in the jaw. Wyatt automatically crashes to the floor. Chris drops down on the ground next to him and grabs him by the front of his shirt.  
  
Chris: You ass hole! She's your mother! And they are your aunts! How could you do something like this?!  
  
Wyatt: They deserved it!  
  
Chris: Why? Because they didn't trust you?  
  
Wyatt: Get over it Chris!  
  
Wyatt pushes Chris off of him.  
  
Wyatt: Don't bother calling dad. You know he won't come.  
  
Chris gives Wyatt one more hateful glance before Wyatt orbs out.  
  
Piper: Chris.  
  
Chris looks at his mother lying next to him with Excalibur still in her.  
  
Chris: (voice cracking) Mom.  
  
He scrambles over to her. He looks down at Excalibur.  
  
Chris: This is going to hurt.  
  
Chris carefully pulls the sword out of Piper and tosses it to the side.  
  
Chris: It's going to be ok.  
  
Chris lifts her head and lays it on his legs. Piper breaths are getting shorter and shorter every time she breathed. Chris knew it was useless, but he tried anyway.  
  
Chris: Dad!  
  
Chris knew and hated knowing that Leo wasn't coming.  
  
Chris: Dad, please! Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe are dying! We need you! Please!  
  
Chris was crying now. Piper reached up and rubbed his face.  
  
Piper: Shh, it's... okay.  
  
She could barely get that out. Chris knew she was dying, but wouldn't except it.  
  
Chris: Mom, don't die. Don't leave me.  
  
Chris wasn't telling her this. He was begging her. He loved his mother more than life itself.  
  
Piper: It's...okay. Shh, don't...cry.  
  
Chris: Hold on mom. Just hold on a little longer.  
  
Piper: I... love you... so...much.  
  
Chris: No. Don't say goodbye. You're not going anywhere.  
  
Piper sadly smiled at Chris. She knew how much thins was hurting him.  
  
Piper: Take care...of your sisters...for me.  
  
Chris: No!  
  
Chris cried out to her this time. She wasn't listening to him.  
  
Chris: You're not leaving them or me.  
  
Piper rubbed his hair.  
  
Piper: Remember this. I will...always...love...you.  
  
Chris felt his mother's body go limp in his arms as she passed away.  
  
Chris: No.  
  
He shakes her softly.  
  
Chris: No. Mom?  
  
He shakes her again.  
  
Chris: (crying) Mom!  
  
Chris hugs his mother and cries uncontrollably.  
  
Chris: Dad! Get down here!  
  
Chris looks up at the sky. He knew Leo wouldn't come and he knew it was too late.  
  
Chris: Mom.  
  
Chris softly strokes his mother's hair. He can't stand to look at her. He pulls her into another hug and cries on her shoulder. His mother was died and she wasn't coming back. 


	16. Secrets and Fights

Future- Victor's House- Morning  
  
Piper quickly knocks on the door.  
  
Girl: I'll get it.  
  
Piper could hear the girl from the other side of the door. The door opens to reveal an eight year old girl with long dark brown hair.  
  
Girl: May I help...  
  
She stops her sentence right when she sees Piper.  
  
Girl: Oh my god.  
  
Piper took a good look at the girl. She looked very familiar. Where had Piper seen her?  
  
Phoebe: Hi sweetie. Can you help us? We are looking for a man named Victor.  
  
The girl stared at Phoebe with the same intensity she had with Piper.  
  
Girl: (stuttering) Uh...yeah. I know him. Can you hold on for just a second?  
  
Phoebe: Sure.  
  
The girl turns around and calls into the house.  
  
Girl: Grandpa!  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are shocked to hear this.  
  
Piper: Wait a minute.  
  
The girl turns around to look at Piper again.  
  
Piper: Grandpa?  
  
The girl nods. Victor slowly walks over to the girl's side.  
  
Victor: Piper?  
  
Piper: Dad?  
  
Victor stares at Piper the same way the girl had.  
  
Victor: How can this be?  
  
Paige butted in.  
  
Paige: We are from the past.  
  
Piper and Phoebe: Paige!  
  
Paige: What? I'm just filling in the facts. By the way, if you haven't noticed everyone keeps saying we're dead.  
  
Victor: It's true.  
  
Piper looks at her much older father.  
  
Girl: Is that her grandpa?  
  
She looks up at Piper. Victor nods.  
  
Piper: What? Who?  
  
Victor: Why don't you four come in?  
  
Paige: Thanks, my feet are killing me.  
  
Victor and the girl step aside to let Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo walk in. The house seems to be the same as in the past, only there are several toys on the floor.  
  
Victor: Have a seat.  
  
Victor points to the couch and chairs in his living room. Everyone takes a seat.  
  
Victor: So what are you guys doing in the future?  
  
Phoebe: We're here to save Chris, Jessie, and Jamie.  
  
Victor gets a look of happiness on his face.  
  
Victor: They're back?  
  
Then his expression turns from happy to worried.  
  
Victor: They're in trouble?  
  
Piper: Wyatt has them dad.  
  
Victor: He has them?  
  
Piper nods. Victor exhales slowly. Piper notices the little girl staring at her.  
  
Piper: What's your name?  
  
Girl: Taylor.  
  
Piper: It's nice to meet you Taylor.  
  
Taylor: And it's nice to finally meet you.  
  
Piper turns her attention to the word 'finally'. It sounded like this little girl had been waiting her life to meet Piper.  
  
Phoebe: How old are you?  
  
Taylor: Eight.  
  
Piper: You called my dad grandpa.  
  
Paige: Are you one of our children?  
  
Taylor looks nervously at Victor, who smiles.  
  
Victor: It's ok. You can tell them.  
  
Taylor: (to Piper) I'm yours.  
  
Piper's eyes widen with shock. She was now going to have five children.  
  
Piper: You're my child?  
  
Taylor nods.  
  
Paige: Wow. For someone who is having husband problems you're sure having a lot of kids.  
  
Piper: Can you just tell me one thing?  
  
Taylor: What?  
  
Piper: How many kids do I have? Because you guys seem to be coming in by the truck load.  
  
Taylor laughs.  
  
Taylor: Don't worry. I'm your last one.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, in a vision I had I was going to have a baby. Do I have any kids?  
  
Piper: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: One of these kids is going to spill the secrets of the future and I want to know which one.  
  
Taylor: You have three kids.  
  
Phoebe is just as shocked as Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Three? I have three?  
  
Taylor nods.  
  
Paige: And what about me?  
  
Taylor: So far one.  
  
Paige looks upset.  
  
Paige: One? That doesn't sound right. It doesn't sound like me.  
  
Taylor: Aunt Phoebe, you said the same thing. So did Uncle Matthew.  
  
Phoebe: Is that my husband?  
  
Taylor nods.  
  
Paige: What my husband's name?  
  
Taylor: Max.  
  
Paige: I like that name.  
  
Phoebe: Note to self 'find a man named Matthew'.  
  
Piper: Phoebe, knock it off.  
  
Taylor: I have been waiting so long to meet you guys. I wanted to go back to the past, but Jessie wouldn't let me.  
  
Piper: I know we die and everything, but how old were you when I... you know?  
  
Taylor looks down at the ground.  
  
Phoebe: It's ok honey. You can tell us.  
  
Taylor: I was still a baby at the time. I don't remember that day at all.  
  
Victor: You were only two months old.  
  
Piper: Two months!  
  
Piper was blown back by this piece of info. She thought it was bad that she died when Jamie and Jessie were eight, but her last daughter hadn't even gotten a chance to know her.  
  
Piper: I can't believe this.  
  
Paige: Did we die at the same time?  
  
Taylor closes her eyes, trying to remember everything that she had heard about that horrid day.  
  
Taylor: You all died on the same day. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe were killed by demons. Mom, you were killed by...  
  
She paused, unsure if she should tell them the truth.  
  
Phoebe: Who?  
  
Taylor looks at Piper with sad eyes.  
  
Piper: He killed me?  
  
Phoebe and Paige look back and forth between her and Taylor.  
  
Phoebe: Who killed you?  
  
Paige: Yeah, 'who'?  
  
Piper stands up, furious.  
  
Piper: I can't believe Wyatt killed me.  
  
Paige: (correcting) Kills. Future tense.  
  
Piper runs her hands through her hair.  
  
Piper: I can't believe he would do something like this.  
  
Taylor gets up of the couch.  
  
Taylor: Mom, please don't get mad. I didn't mean to make you angry.  
  
She runs into her mother's arms. Piper, who is surprised at first, slowly wraps her arms around Taylor.  
  
Piper: No. You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Piper noticed tears running down Taylor's face.  
  
Piper: What's the matter?  
  
Taylor: I've never had a chance to hug you before.  
  
Jessie's Memories- Myra's House- Night  
  
Jessie: I don't understand why we can't stay.  
  
Jessie, now fifteen and Leo are having an argument outside. Jessie and Jamie had been invited to a party by the most popular girl in school, but of course Leo had to ruin it.  
  
Leo: Because I said so.  
  
Jessie: That's not fair. You won't even tell me why we can't stay.  
  
Leo: I don't care if it's not fair. You're coming home, now.  
  
Jessie: But grandpa gave me permission to go to this party.  
  
Leo: I don't care.  
  
Jessie: But he's the one looking after us. Not you.  
  
Leo: I don't care.  
  
Jessie: But dad...  
  
Leo: No! You're coming home now.  
  
Leo grabs her hand, but she snatches it away.  
  
Jessie: You don't trust us do you?  
  
Leo: Of course I trust you.  
  
Jessie: Then acted like it. The one time I don't need you, you come.  
  
Leo: Jessie, I don't trust those people in there.  
  
Jessie: Dad, I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in four months. Stop treating me like I'm a baby.  
  
Leo: You're coming home young lady.  
  
Jessie: Are you afraid of me drinking because there's no beer at the party. Trust me, I did a spell.  
  
Leo: I'm not afraid of you drinking.  
  
Jessie: Smoking?  
  
Leo: No.  
  
Jessie throws her hands up in anger.  
  
Jessie: Then what?  
  
Leo: I don't want you at a party with people older than you. Especially boys.  
  
Jessie: The people here go to school with me. I know how old they are.  
  
Leo: I don't trust you two. You're coming home.  
  
Leo quickly realized his mistake.  
  
Jessie: I knew you didn't trust us!  
  
Leo: Jessie, we will talk about this at home.  
  
Jessie: No.  
  
Leo stares at her with disbelief.  
  
Leo: What did you say?  
  
Jessie puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Jessie: I think you heard me Leo.  
  
Leo: Ok, that's it. You messed up with that smart mouth of yours. But, what have I told you about using my first? Now watch your mouth.  
  
Jessie: Who are you to tell me what to do?  
  
Leo: I'm your father!  
  
Jessie: Well, start acting like it!  
  
Leo was furious at Jessie right now and ready to do some damage.  
  
Leo: That does it.  
  
He roughly grabs Jessie by her upper arm.  
  
Leo: Get your teenage ass home right now or there will be consequences.  
  
Jessie: Like you would...  
  
Leo cuts her off.  
  
Leo: At the moment my patience level is about the size of a peanut. I suggest you take my offer before this get physical. Now walk your ass home or orb if you like.  
  
He pushes her a little as her lets her go. Jessie hides her confusion. Leo had never gotten physical with her.  
  
Jessie: Dad...  
  
Leo: Now Jessica!  
  
Jessie jumped at the sound of her father's yell.  
  
Jessie: I'll go get Jamie.  
  
Leo orbs out while Jessie walks back towards the house. She opens the door and it hits something hard on the other side. Jessie peers around the door to see Jamie sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead.  
  
Jamie: Don't take your anger out on me.  
  
Jessie: Sorry.  
  
She helps Jamie to her feet.  
  
Jessie: Dad said...  
  
Jamie: I know. I heard. What do you think I was doing by the door?  
  
Jessie: I have to say goodbye to Ted first, then we'll go.  
  
Jamie: I'll get our coats.  
  
Jessie pushes through the crowd and walks over to a table.  
  
Jessie: I have to go Ted.  
  
Ted: Alright, see you at school on Monday.  
  
Jessie: Bye.  
  
They hug and Ted walks away.  
  
Myra: Well, well, well. Looks like we got a little witch with a problem.  
  
Jessie turns to look at Myra. Myra thought she was better than everyone else since she was popular.  
  
Jessie: Would you keep it down. I don't want everyone to know I'm a witch.  
  
Myra: Half of the school knows.  
  
Jessie: And that was your entire fault.  
  
Myra: No, it was Wyatt's fault. He exposed you all. And me.  
  
Jessie: What? Are you going to cry now?  
  
Myra: Shut up Halliwell. At least my parents love me.  
  
Jessie scoffed at her. Myra was starting get below the belt.  
  
Jessie: At least my dad doesn't want to kill himself to get away from me.  
  
Jessie had defiantly hit below the belt first.  
  
Myra: You bitch!  
  
Myra slaps Jessie on her face. Jessie quickly recovers and looks at Myra.  
  
Myra: Be careful Halliwell. Don't want to use your powers in front of the whole school.  
  
Jessie makes a fist.  
  
Jessie: I don't need my powers to kick your spoiled, rich, and ugly ass.  
  
Without warning, Jessie leaps on top off Myra, sending them both sliding over a table and onto the floor. They automatically start wrestling. The crowd around them cheers.  
  
Myra: You broke my nail! I'm going to kill you!  
  
Myra grabs Jessie by her hair and Jessie grabs Myra by her neck. They both stand up. Myra starts pulling harder on Jessie's hair.  
  
Jessie: Ow! Let go of my hair you sissy!  
  
Jessie kicks Myra in the stomach, which sends them both to the floor. They look at each other and stand up again. Myra charges at Jessie, knocking her into a table and breaking it. They both roll around the floor trying to pulverize the other. The manage to stand up again, even though they have tight grips on each other.  
  
Myra: Let go of me!  
  
She tries to back away, but ends up running into a couch. They both fall over the couch and back onto the floor. Jessie manages to get Myra in a head lock.  
  
Myra: Ow! That hurts!  
  
Jessie: No kidding!  
  
Myra gets out of the head lock and grabs Jessie, pinning her to the ground.  
  
Jessie: Ow! Get your knee out of my stomach!  
  
Jessie gets a hand free and punches Myra in the face.  
  
Myra: Ah!  
  
Myra falls on her back and grabs her nose.  
  
Myra: You better not have broken my nose!  
  
Jessie jumps on top of Myra pinning her to the floor.  
  
Myra: Get off me Halliwell!  
  
She grabs Jessie's hair again. Jessie starts punching Myra on her side.  
  
Chris: Jessie!  
  
Jamie had called Chris to come and break up the fight.  
  
Chris: Jessie stop!  
  
Chris grabs Jessie around the waist and pulls off of Myra, who has a bloody nose.  
  
Chris: Jessie, calm down.  
  
Jessie stops wrestling with her brother and looks at him.  
  
Jessie: Let's just go home before dad finds out.  
  
Jessie walks out of the party, followed Jamie, then Chris. How was she going to explain this to her father? 


	17. Powers Untold

(I write both book and script style. I'm more use to writing script. But if you guys out there don't like it, I could change it. So, tell me.)

Future- Room- Morning  
  
Paige: Why did Wyatt have to have so many demons helping him out?  
  
Paige struggled against her captors. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo had found Wyatt's lair, but of course Wyatt was ready for that. As soon as they had entered an alarm went off and a dozen demons showed up. The demons had brought all of them to a room as one demon went off to fill Wyatt in on the news that his family was here.  
  
Piper: That boy is in big trouble when I get my hands on him.  
  
Phoebe: With all the demons around here, I don't think you'll be getting anywhere near Wyatt.  
  
Piper: That's what you think.  
  
Dungeon- Morning  
  
A demon enters as Wyatt and the older demon continue to watch the nightmare box. He bows to Wyatt before talking.  
  
Demon: Lord Wyatt, your family has found us.  
  
Wyatt: As I knew they would. It took them long enough.  
  
Wyatt stands up and walks over to the demon.  
  
Wyatt: Where are they now?  
  
Demon: We have captured them my lord. They are right down the hall.  
  
Wyatt: Excellent.  
  
Wyatt turns to the older demon.  
  
Wyatt: Keep an eye on my siblings.  
  
The demon stands up and bows.  
  
Older Demon: Yes, my lord.  
  
Wyatt passes the younger demon and walks out the door. The younger demon watches the older demon walk over to Jessie's side. He nods at the older demon, then walks out of the room, closing the doors behind him.  
  
Older Demon: It's only a matter of time now before your full powers are revealed.  
  
He waves his hand over Jessie's body.  
  
Older Demon: I feel them rising inside of you all ready.  
  
He looks up at Chris and Jamie.  
  
Older Demon: All of you.  
  
He looks back down at Jessie.  
  
Older Demon: I just hope Wyatt doesn't find out before the transformation is complete. He'll ruin everything. But once your powers are revealed Wyatt won't even be ably to stop me. No one will.  
  
He smiles viciously at the thought.  
  
Room- Morning  
  
Wyatt enters and immediately spots his family.  
  
Wyatt: Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise.  
  
Piper struggles with the demon that's holding her.  
  
Piper: What have you done with your brother and sisters? You better not have hurt them!  
  
Wyatt puts up a hand to shut her up.  
  
Wyatt: Calm down mother. I haven't hurt them.  
  
He walks over to a thrown on the other side of the room and sits on it.  
  
Wyatt: As long as they're good nothing will happen to them.  
  
Leo: What have you done with them Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt: They're sleeping right now, probably dreaming.  
  
Wyatt smiles at what he's just said. Phoebe stares at him as she gets a happy vibes off of him.  
  
Phoebe: What are you so happy about?  
  
Wyatt looks at her, knowing why she is asking the question.  
  
Wyatt: You were always nosey Aunt Phoebe. Even when you weren't an empath.  
  
Piper: You can't force your brother and sisters to do something they don't want to. They have minds of their own.  
  
Wyatt: They don't know what they're doing. I'm helping them.  
  
Paige: By kidnapping them.  
  
Phoebe: And controlling their minds.  
  
Piper: And hurting them period.  
  
Wyatt: Silence!  
  
Even though Wyatt was her child, Piper couldn't help but fear his voice.  
  
Dungeon- Morning  
  
The older demon had just finish watching one of Jamie's memories.  
  
Older Demon: Come on. Just a little bit longer.  
  
The Demon hears a creak by the door. He moves away from Jessie and walks over to the door. He waits a moment, and then opens it. No one is there. He quickly closes it again, wanting no one to see what is going on. He hears a moan behind him and turns to see Chris waking up.  
  
Older Demon: Finally!  
  
He runs over to Chris and watches him.  
  
Older Demon: Come on boy. Wake up.  
  
He hears another moan and looks up to see Jamie waking up.  
  
Older Demon: They're both waking up?  
  
He moves away from Chris and over to Jamie. He stares at her, which is until her heard a third moan.  
  
Older Demon: Don't tell me?  
  
He turns and looks at Jessie, who is also waking up.  
  
Older Demon: This can't be happening! All three of them can't be awake at the same time! This is all wrong!  
  
The demon hears the sound of chains breaking and turns around. Surprisingly, Chris is gone.  
  
Older Demon: Oh no! Where is he? This is not good!  
  
He walks over to the spot where Chris use to be.  
  
Older Demon: Not only are my plans ruined, but...  
  
He stops himself at the thought.  
  
Older demon: When Wyatt finds out that I betrayed him he's going to have my head.  
  
Chris: Not if I get it first.  
  
Shocked, the demon turns around to see Chris standing right in front of him. A look of fear slaps itself across the demon's face when he sees Chris. Chris eyes are now black and have a look of evil in them.  
  
Older Demon: How did you...  
  
Before he can finish, Chris grabs him by the throat and lifts him off the ground. The demon gasps and struggles.  
  
Older Demon: It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to be under my control.  
  
Chris: So that what you were up to. Sorry to ruin your plans. At least my brother won't get to you.  
  
Without hesitation, Chris twists the demon's neck, instantly killing him. Chris drops the demon to the floor and smiles evilly.  
  
Chris: Pathetic.  
  
Chris looks from the demon.  
  
Chris: Ready?  
  
Jessie and Jamie are now standing in front of him. Both of them also have black eyes. They smile and nod to their brother in agreement.  
  
Room- Morning  
  
Wyatt: It was foolish of you to come. You're not getting them back.  
  
Piper: Wyatt, you can't keep them here forever. They'll get out.  
  
Wyatt: I'd like to see them try. They have done it before, but my hold wasn't as strong then.  
  
Leo: You're their brother Wyatt. They should love you, not fear you.  
  
Wyatt: I know.  
  
Everyone, even the demons, stare at Wyatt in confusion.  
  
Wyatt: I don't want them to fear me. I want them to join me as rulers of this world.  
  
Phoebe: That's not what they want Wyatt. That's what you want.  
  
Paige: They just want to be happy.  
  
Piper: Don't you see? You have been trying to get them to join you, but you're making them unhappy in the process. Please honey, just stop it?  
  
Wyatt looks at his moth as if he's really listening to what she's saying.  
  
Wyatt: No. I've tried to be nice, but they're too stubborn.  
  
He looks at Piper.  
  
Wyatt: They got that from you. Especially Chris.  
  
Piper narrows her eyes at him.  
  
Piper: Watch it mister.  
  
Wyatt smiles at her and stands up. He walks over to her.  
  
Wyatt: I'm guessing you found out how to get here by my loud mouth grandfather.  
  
Piper: Hey! Watch what you say about your grandfather!  
  
Wyatt once again holds up his hand.  
  
Wyatt: Where is he?  
  
Piper wonders why Wyatt is asking this.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Wyatt: Because he has my little sister.  
  
Piper eyes widen as she realizes who Wyatt's talking about.  
  
Paige: Taylor?  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Leo: Paige!  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Wyatt smiles, happy to know someone knew the answer to his question.  
  
Wyatt: So, you do know where they are.  
  
Leo: How come you haven't been able to find them yourself?  
  
Wyatt: Because, they have found a way to cloak themselves from me. I don't know how.  
  
Wyatt walks over to Paige.  
  
Wyatt: Now, where are they?  
  
Phoebe: Do you seriously think we are going to tell you?  
  
Suddenly they hear the intruder alarm go off.  
  
Wyatt: Who is it now?  
  
The side doors open and two demons walk in. The doors immediately close behind them. One is holding an eighteen year old boy by the arm. The other is holding...  
  
Piper: Taylor!  
  
Both the boy and Taylor have their hands tied behind their backs and they are both gagged. Taylor tries to run to her mother, but the demon holds her back.  
  
Wyatt: Looks like my sister came to me.  
  
Piper stares angrily at Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Don't you dare hurt her!  
  
Wyatt: Don't worry. I wouldn't do that.  
  
Wyatt walks towards Taylor. He waves his hand and the demon holding her takes off her gag. Wyatt kneels down in front of Taylor, who backs off.  
  
Wyatt: How are you doing?  
  
Taylor: (quietly) Fine.  
  
Wyatt: I haven't seen you for almost a year. Where have you been?  
  
Taylor looks at Piper, who shakes her head. Taylor looks back Wyatt and doesn't say anything.  
  
Wyatt: I see how it is.  
  
He looks at Piper.  
  
Wyatt: Stay out of my business.  
  
Wyatt looks at the boy that the demons had also brought in. He nods at the demon to take off the gag, which he does.  
  
Wyatt: Jacob.  
  
Jacob: Wyatt.  
  
That's all they have to say to each other. Suddenly everyone hears the sound of thunder down the hall.  
  
Wyatt: (to a demon) Go see what that is.  
  
The demon nods and shimmers out. A moment later everyone hears someone screaming and the demon comes crashing through the doors and slides across the floor.  
  
Wyatt: What is going on?  
  
Wyatt looks down at the demon. He is clearly dead. Behind him Wyatt hears footsteps and turns to see...  
  
Chris, Jessie, and Jamie: Hello Wyatt.


	18. Natures Powers

(I want to thank everybody for all the reviews. I love getting them and reading your opinions.)  
  
Future- Room- Morning  
  
Everyone stares at Chris, Jessie, and Jamie with shock.  
  
Wyatt: It worked.  
  
Taylor stares at her brother and sisters with fear. They looked so evil. A demon goes to grab Chris, but Wyatt holds up his hand.  
  
Wyatt: It's alright. Leave them alone.  
  
The demon backs away.  
  
Wyatt: They are under my control now.  
  
Piper: They're what? How could you do something like that Wyatt?  
  
Wyatt looks at her.  
  
Wyatt: What are you going to do about it?  
  
Piper: You better watch yourself mister. I'm still your mother.  
  
Wyatt: Not in this time.  
  
Wyatt turns to look at his siblings.  
  
Wyatt: Let's test this new power.  
  
He slowly walks over to Jamie.  
  
Wyatt: Let's see what you can do.  
  
Wyatt snaps his fingers and five demons move in to attack Chris, Jessie, and Jamie. One forms a fireball and throws it at Jamie. Jamie lifts her hand and the fireball instantly transforms into an ice ball and falls to the floor. She quickly puts her hand on the demon's chest. He looks down and screams as he realizes what she's doing. Half of his body is already frozen by a sheet of ice that is moving down his body. Jamie moves her hand away as she finishes. The demon is frozen stiff in a block of ice. Jamie smiles and gestures with her hand, blowing the demon up, ice and all. Another demon sneaks up behind Chris and tries to hit him over the head, but as he lifts his hand he explodes. The last three demons look at each other in shock. Jessie looks at them with an evil grin on her face. She raises both of her hands and the demon goes up in flames, screaming.  
  
Phoebe: Since when did they have all of these powers?  
  
Paige: Since when did they tell us anything?  
  
Wyatt claps his hand at the show his siblings had just given him.  
  
Wyatt: Nicely done. I clearly under estimate you three.  
  
Chris: I guess you do.  
  
Chris throws up his hand and Wyatt is tk'd across the room. Wyatt quickly sits up and looks at Chris.  
  
Wyatt: What is going on?  
  
Wyatt's demons rush forward to protect their master.  
  
Jessie: Leave.  
  
They look at her as if she's crazy.  
  
Jessie: Did you not hear me?  
  
Jessie lifts her hand again and every single demon in the room goes up in flames. Taylor screams as some fire catches onto the ropes binding her wrists. Paige quickly pats the fire out and unties her. After that she unties Jacob, who she noticed looked a hell of a lot like Phoebe.  
  
Jessie: That's more like it.  
  
Chris slowly starts to walk towards Wyatt.  
  
Chris: I know you weren't expecting this. But we aren't your little puppets to control. To tell you the truth, we are sick and tired of you treating us like small children.  
  
Wyatt stands up.  
  
Wyatt: You are a child. Now stay in a child's place.  
  
Wyatt tries to tk Chris back, but he easily blocks it with his own tk powers.  
  
Chris: (laughing) You still think you can tell us what to do.  
  
Wyatt moves to backhand Chris. Chris holds up his hand and Wyatt freezes right where he is. The only part of his body he can move is his head.  
  
Wyatt: What are you doing?  
  
Chris smiles.  
  
Chris: Let's just say I'm teaching you a lesson.  
  
Chris flicks his wrist and Wyatt is sent crashing into a wall.  
  
Piper: Chris stop.  
  
Piper runs, as fast as a pregnant women can, over to Chris.  
  
Piper: Ok, you got back at him. Now let's go.  
  
She tries to pull Chris over to where Leo and the others are, but Chris doesn't move.  
  
Chris: No, I don't have to go anywhere.  
  
Piper looks at Chris with a look he only knew to well. She was starting to get mad.  
  
Piper: Excuse me? You're coming home right now.  
  
Chris scoffs at his mother's words.  
  
Jamie: What, to the past? That's not our home.  
  
Piper: Yes it is.  
  
Piper looks at Chris' eyes, which are still black.  
  
Piper: Snap out of this mind control thing. You can fight it.  
  
Chris: (laughs) You think I'm under Wyatt's control? You couldn't be more wrong.  
  
Piper looks a bit confused.  
  
Piper: But, if you are not under Wyatt's control, then why are you acting like this?  
  
Jamie: Maybe because we want to.  
  
Piper turns to look at Jamie.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, have you ever thought of that?  
  
Piper puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Piper: Alright, that's it. I know this isn't you guys. But, I have had just about enough of this smarting off.  
  
Jessie: Just shut up.  
  
Piper can't believe this. She angrily storms over Jessie.  
  
Piper: Okay, we are getting you three home now.  
  
She grabs Jessie's arm.  
  
Jessie: Get your hands off me.  
  
Piper: You are coming home now young lady.  
  
Jessie tries to pull away from Piper.  
  
Jessie: Let go!  
  
Suddenly Piper is blasted back by an invisible power. She lands hard on the ground behind Paige.  
  
Leo, Phoebe, and Paige: Piper!  
  
They all run over to her.  
  
Leo: Are you okay?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Leo looks at Jessie.  
  
Leo: Did you do that?  
  
Jessie smiles proudly.  
  
Jessie: Maybe.  
  
Leo stands up angrily.  
  
Leo: Did you?  
  
Jessie: None of your business.  
  
Leo: There is something wrong with you Jessie. You're not yourself.  
  
He looks at Chris and Jamie.  
  
Leo: None of you are.  
  
Chris: I'm really starting to get sick of people saying that.  
  
Chris tk's Leo across the room.  
  
Phoebe: Leo.  
  
She tries to run to him, but Jamie holds her hand. Phoebe freezes.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie, let me go.  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Voice: Stop this now.  
  
Everyone turns to see Mother Nature standing in front of them.  
  
Piper: Is that who I think that is?  
  
Mother: Jessica, Jamie, Christopher, stop your actions now?  
  
Chris grins viciously at Mother Nature.  
  
Chris: We'll do what we want.  
  
Chris moves to hit Mother Nature, but she makes a huge gust of wind throw him back before he has a chance.  
  
Mother: Don't try it Chris. I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Chris sits up looking angrily at Mother Nature.  
  
Chris: You think you can take me?  
  
Mother Nature: You're probably powerful enough to fight with me, but you will not win. I will make sure of that.  
  
As Chris stands up Jamie walks towards Mother Nature.  
  
Jamie: Do you think you can take all three of us?  
  
Piper: Hold it!  
  
Everyone looks at Piper.  
  
Piper: What the hell is going on here?  
  
Mother Nature: Let me explain Piper.  
  
Jessie: I've hand enough of this.  
  
Jessie forms a lightning ball in each of her hands. The lightning moves up and down her, until it covers her whole body.  
  
Jessie: (to Mother Nature) I don't know what you are doing here, but I want you gone.  
  
Mother Nature holds her hands up, obviously knowing what is about to happen.  
  
Mother Nature: Jessie, calm down. You can't get angry.  
  
Jessie: I can do what ever the hell I want. No one can stop me. I see why Wyatt loves his powers so much.  
  
She smiles looking at her hands.  
  
Jessie: I have the power to do what ever I want. Why hold back?  
  
Mother Nature: Because it's wrong to abuse your powers and you know that.  
  
Jessie: Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I am a god to you people.  
  
Piper and Leo both scoff at the same time.  
  
Leo: You're not a god. This isn't you.  
  
Piper: Stop this right now Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Silence!  
  
A lightning bolt comes out of Jessie's hand a hits the ground next to Piper, almost hitting her.  
  
Piper: Ah!  
  
Piper jumps away from the burn on the floor that the lightning bolt had left.  
  
Mother Nature: Jessie, stop this.  
  
Jessie: Silence!  
  
Another bolt comes out of her hand and almost hits Mother Nature. Jessie is furious. The lightning around her seems to grow. It starts to fill every inch of the room, frying everything it touches.  
  
Mother Nature: You have to get out of here.  
  
Paige: No.  
  
Phoebe: We can't leave without Chris, Jessie, and Jamie.  
  
Mother Nature: Don't worry. Go back to the past and find the past me. Everything will become clear.  
  
Leo: What about Chris and the twins.  
  
Mother Nature: If I'm right they will find you. Trust me.  
  
Leo goes to grab Piper, but she runs over to Mother Nature.  
  
Piper: What about you?  
  
Mother Nature: I'll be fine. Worry about yourself and your children. They need your help.  
  
Piper: But...  
  
Mother Nature: Listen to me. You have to protect Taylor. She is the answer to helping her siblings.  
  
Piper: What are you talking about?  
  
Mother Nature: Go back to the past and you will know, but take with you. She won't be safe here. Now go.  
  
Piper: Okay, I trust you. Be careful.  
  
Piper runs back over to Leo, who orbs them both out. Paige orbs Phoebe out and Taylor orbs Jacob out. As soon as they leave the ceiling starts to come down, do to Jessie's lightning striking it.  
  
Mother Nature: I know they will figure it out. They have to.  
  
Victor's House- Morning  
  
Victor hugs Taylor goodbye.  
  
Victor: You better be careful. Do you understand me?  
  
Taylor: I understand Grandpa.  
  
Victor lets go of Taylor and looks at Piper.  
  
Piper: Don't worry dad. She's my daughter. I won't let anything happen to her.  
  
She hugs her father goodbye.  
  
Jacob: Hold up.  
  
They turn to see Jacob standing next to them. He has a backpack on his shoulder.  
  
Victor: Not you to?  
  
Jacob: No one can talk me out of this. I'm going.  
  
Piper: Alright, just one thing.  
  
Jacob: What?  
  
Piper: Who in the world are you?  
  
Jacob laughs as he realizes he never told his family who he was.  
  
Jacob: Sorry. My name is Jacob.  
  
Piper shakes his hand.  
  
Jacob: I'm your nephew.  
  
Piper feels like she's been hit in the head with a car.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Fi: And I'm your niece.  
  
Fi, now eighteen, walks out of a room behind Jacob. She walks over to his side and looks at Piper.  
  
Piper: Are you Paige's or...  
  
Jacob and Fi: Phoebe's.  
  
Piper: Wow. So you are coming to.  
  
She points to the bag on Fi's back.  
  
Fi: Yep.  
  
Roxy: Hold up!  
  
Roxy, fourteen, comes running out of another room. She trips over the carpet and falls.  
  
Jacob: Roxy.  
  
He bends down and helps her up.  
  
Roxy: (sighing) Good, you haven't left yet.  
  
Piper: Another one.  
  
Roxy: Backpack.  
  
Her back pack orbs into her hands.  
  
Roxy: Almost forgot it.  
  
Piper smiles realizing something.  
  
Piper: You're Paige's kid aren't you?  
  
Roxy: Oh yeah. That's no surprise.  
  
Piper: (sarcastically) Okay, before we go, is there anymore kids around here?  
  
Matt: Coming.  
  
Piper turns to see a ten year old boy walk through a wall next to her.  
  
Piper: Oh my god. How did you do that?  
  
Matt smiles at her.  
  
Matt: It's one of my powers Aunt Piper.  
  
Piper looks at Victor, but points to Matt.  
  
Piper: Phoebe's?  
  
Victor nods.  
  
Piper: Now, are there anymore kids?  
  
Everybody shakes their heads 'no'. Phoebe, followed by Paige, walks in the room holding a piece of paper.  
  
Phoebe: Found the spell.  
  
Phoebe and Paige notice that they started off with one kid and now have five.  
  
Phoebe: Where did the come from?  
  
Piper smiles, knowing her sister's are in for a surprise.  
  
Piper: I'll explain when we get home.  
  
Paige: Looks like we have a couple of passengers.  
  
She looks at Roxy, who has been staring at her ever since she entered the room.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
He doesn't come.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Piper starts to panic, worried that he might have run into one of their evil children.  
  
Paige: Leo, get back here. Your wife is about to have a heart attack from worrying about you.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Sorry to worry you. No sign of Chris, Jessie, or Jamie anywhere.  
  
Piper: Good.  
  
Paige: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe unfolds the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
Phoebe: Ready?  
  
Everyone nods at once, which is really creepy.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: Power of three send us away, to one time in which we will stay. Send us back though space and time, back to where that time is mine.  
  
Piper looks confused.  
  
Piper: That last part didn't quit rhyme.  
  
Phoebe: Oh shush.  
  
A blue light surrounds everyone except Victor. He watches everyone that was in the room vanish before his eyes.  
  
Victor: Good luck.  
  
Victor walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Just as he does Chris, Jessie, and Jamie orb in.  
  
Chris: They're not here anymore.  
  
Jamie: They were though. Not to long ago.  
  
Jessie: Don't worry. We're not in a rush.  
  
Jamie angrily grabs Jessie's shoulder and turns her around to look at her.  
  
Jamie: Look Jess. You may be patient, but I'm not.  
  
Jessie: Learn to be patient. Trust me.  
  
She smiles at her sister.  
  
Jessie: It will all be worth it. 


	19. The Truth About The Children

Past- Halliwell Manor- Kitchen- Morning  
  
Phoebe and Paige: What!  
  
Piper: Keep it down. They'll hear you.  
  
Piper had just informed her sisters that the group of kids in the living room belonged to them. Phoebe and Paige hurry out of the kitchen. They stop by the living room and peak around the wall. Jacob, Fi, Roxy, Matt, and Taylor are watching TV and talking. Piper walks up behind Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Paige: Which ones mine?  
  
Piper points to Roxy.  
  
Piper: The one with the highlights.  
  
Piper is referring to Roxy's jet black hair with red highlights.  
  
Paige: What's her name?  
  
Piper: Roxy.  
  
Phoebe: So, the other three are mine?  
  
Piper nods.  
  
Piper: Jacob and Fi are the two older ones and Matt is the other boy.  
  
Phoebe: They look just like me.  
  
Piper: I noticed that.  
  
Paige: I think Fi looks a lot like you.  
  
Phoebe looks closely at Fi. She has Phoebe's eyes and hair. Only she has long silky hair, done up in a perfect pony tail. Phoebe turns her attention to her older son and notices something.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Piper. Are Jacob and Fi twins?  
  
Piper: I'm not sure.  
  
Leo: You guys shouldn't be spying on them.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige jump at the sound of Leo's voice.  
  
Paige: We're not spying.  
  
Phoebe: Just observing.  
  
Leo: Right.  
  
Leo walks past them and into the living room. The sisters quickly follow him.  
  
Living Room- Morning  
  
Piper: Is anyone hungry?  
  
Taylor, Matt, and Roxy immediately raise their hands.  
  
Piper: Alright, I'll fix something to eat.  
  
Piper heads back into the kitchen.  
  
Leo: You guys must really care about your cousins to all come back to the past with us.  
  
Taylor: And it gave everyone a chance to see you guys again. It's been awhile since you guys... you know, died.  
  
Jacob, Fi, Roxy, and Matt look at Taylor as if she's lost her mind.  
  
Jacob, Fi, Roxy, and Matt: Taylor!  
  
Taylor crosses her arms.  
  
Taylor: What? They already know!  
  
Jacob looks at his mother, who nods.  
  
Jacob: How much do you know?  
  
Jacob takes a sip of his water trying to calm himself down.  
  
Phoebe: I know that you are my son.  
  
Jacob chokes on his water hearing this. Fi pats him on the back as he coughs.  
  
Jacob: You do?  
  
Paige: We know about all of you.  
  
Each kid looks from one to the next.  
  
Jacob: This is bad. It couldn't get any worse.  
  
Without warning a huge gust of wind fills the room.  
  
Roxy: You were saying.  
  
The couch flips over backwards taking Jacob, Fi, and Taylor with it. A small tornado appears and Mother Nature steps out of it. The wind instantly stops.  
  
Paige: Mother Nature?  
  
Mother Nature smiles as Jacob, Fi, and Taylor peak over the couch.  
  
Taylor: Is it safe to come out?  
  
Mother Nature: Yes sweetie.  
  
Jacob and Matt flip the couch back over.  
  
Roxy: Are you Mother Nature?  
  
Mother Nature: Correct.  
  
Piper runs into the room.  
  
Piper: What's going on?  
  
She spots Mother Nature.  
  
Piper: When did you get here?  
  
Mother Nature: Just now.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I know this is going to sound stupid. But, do you remember us from the future?  
  
Mother Nature: Yes.  
  
Phoebe looks at her confused.  
  
Phoebe: How?  
  
Mother Nature: We don't have time for that. Chris, Jessie, and Jamie will be here soon.  
  
Everyone has totally forgotten about this.  
  
Paige: How do you know?  
  
Mother Nature: They found me and they will probably follow my trail.  
  
Leo: But they know where to find us. Why didn't they just come here?  
  
Mother Nature shrugs.  
  
Mother Nature: I don't know.  
  
Piper: What the hell is going on with them? Could you please explain that to me?  
  
Mother Nature: Of course. You may want to sit down.  
  
Piper: I'd rather stand.  
  
Mother Nature nods.  
  
Mother Nature: Where do I start? 


	20. Explain!

Living Room- Morning  
  
Piper: You what!  
  
Piper was furious at Mother Nature. She didn't care if she could control nature. Piper was an angry mother on the loose.  
  
Mother Nature: I gave them their powers.  
  
Piper raises her hands in angry.  
  
Matt: Hit the deck!  
  
Every single kid in the room gets out of their seat and ducks behind the couch. Phoebe runs up to Piper and grabs her hands.  
  
Phoebe: Piper don't.  
  
Piper: You did this?  
  
Mother Nature holds her hands up to calm Piper.  
  
Mother Nature: I gave them the powers, but I didn't turn them against you. Just let me explain.  
  
Piper is breathing very hard and her eyes reminded Phoebe of a bull seeing the color red.  
  
Piper: Fine. Explain.  
  
Phoebe: You guys can come out now.  
  
The kids stand up behind the couch.  
  
Fi: Sorry. It's just we've seen Aunt Piper that angry before and it didn't turn out so good.  
  
Piper is still eyeing Mother Nature with angry eyes.  
  
Piper: Explain.  
  
Mother Nature: I did give them the powers. But they were still young when I did.  
  
Phoebe: Why did you give them the powers?  
  
Mother Nature: It wasn't on purpose. Every time a child of a charmed one was born the world would go into chaos. But the worst was when Jessie and Jamie were born. Every creature came to greet the two after they were born. Witches, fairies, wood nymphs, and the list goes on. Even some demons came.  
  
Paige: So what was the problem?  
  
Mother Nature sighs, not wanting to go on.  
  
Mother Nature: While Piper has still at the house the creatures started to show. Witches first and demons second. Even though they had sworn to keep from fighting, a fought broke out anyway. Some higher powers and I tried to keep the peace but it didn't do any good. A demon attacked me and tried to steal my powers. He wasn't successful in his plan. But, something strange did happen. My powers left me.  
  
Paige: I lost you there.  
  
Mother Nature ignored Paige's remark and continued.  
  
Mother Nature: I was terrified. If my powers went to someone else it would be terrible. Then it happened.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Mother Nature: Piper felt the babies coming.  
  
Paige: Jessie and Jamie were born in this house?  
  
Mother Nature holds up her and looks at Paige.  
  
Mother Nature: Let me finish. My magic detected a new life coming into the world right there. My powers shot strait into Piper's stomach and into the babies.  
  
Phoebe: But what happened to you?  
  
Mother Nature: I knew what would happen. Piper couldn't take so much power inside of her. I helped take away the pain and took my powers back. But I knew that there still was a chance that Jessie and Jamie still had some powers inside of them. You knew it to Piper.  
  
Piper can't believe what she's hearing and feels like she's about to pass out.  
  
Mother Nature: We got you to the hospital and you were having trouble.  
  
Paige: What kind of trouble?  
  
Phoebe: Trouble delivering?  
  
Mother Nature nods.  
  
Mother Nature: Jamie got out safely, but Jessie had trouble. She was left alone for several minutes, and then the doctors finally got her out. The doctors where amazed that she survived. I knew the truth. The powers had kept her alive.  
  
Leo: So that's how they got their powers?  
  
Mother Nature: Yes.  
  
Piper holds up her hand.  
  
Piper: Hold it. What about Chris?  
  
Mother Nature: He's tied to this to. I was not able to sense the powers inside of the twins until they were about three. Jamie, luckily, only got three powers. That was because she came out earlier than her sister.  
  
Piper: And Jessie.  
  
Mother Nature: I feared for her. Because Jessie had stayed inside of you longer the rest of the powers were given to her. I was able to figure out what powers she possessed. What I feared the most was that she had the power to control the earth and that is not an easy power to control. Later that day Chris asked if he could help. I knew he could.  
  
Piper was afraid to ask.  
  
Piper: How?  
  
Mother Nature: I gave him the gift to manipulate the land also.  
  
Piper: What!  
  
Phoebe: Piper calm down.  
  
Piper: How could you do that?  
  
Mother Nature: I had to. It was the only way. I gave you your choices and you chose that one.  
  
Roxy: What were the choices?  
  
Fi: Roxy shut up. Stay out of it.  
  
Roxy: I was just asking.  
  
Mother Nature: The choices were either Chris takes the gift or I take Jessie away with me to train.  
  
Piper: Oh my god.  
  
Mother Nature: I didn't give him much power because he was only six at the time. The only reason I gave the power to him was to keep Jessie under control.  
  
Piper exhales deeply and sits down.  
  
Leo: Are you okay?  
  
He walks over to her.  
  
Piper: I'm fine.  
  
Mother Nature: I know this is hard to believe, but it's true.  
  
Piper waves her off.  
  
Piper: I know it's true. But, why are they fighting us?  
  
Mother Nature walks over to Piper and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at Piper with eyes that showed sadness, knowing this is a lot for her.  
  
Mother Nature: Your children have been given a great gift, but their brother wants to use it for evil. Wyatt was betrayed by one of his own demons, who wanted to use the powers for him self. What he didn't know is that if you release the powers all at once you cannot control them.  
  
Piper: Then what's going on?  
  
Mother Nature: They may not be controlled but the spell has messed with their minds. It was supposed to be used to control them and make them want to destroy the world.  
  
Paige catches on.  
  
Paige: It only made them want to destroy the earth.  
  
Mother Nature: Right.  
  
Phoebe: But to destroy the earth they would have to...  
  
Mother: Destroy you first.  
  
Piper can't take this.  
  
Piper: They want us dead.  
  
Phoebe sees how scared her sister is and hugs her.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry Piper. We'll get them back.  
  
She looks up at Mother Nature.  
  
Phoebe: Is there anyway to help them without killing them.  
  
Piper's head shoots up.  
  
Piper: Don't say kill.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry.  
  
Mother Nature: There is one way. The knife of Castroy.  
  
Leo: I've heard of that.  
  
Mother Nature: If you find that you have your answer. You have to stab them near the heart with it and it will clear their heads. They will return to normal.  
  
Paige: But, they'll die if we stab them?  
  
Mother Nature points to Leo.  
  
Mother Nature: Make sure he's around.  
  
Piper: I'm getting my kids back.  
  
Leo: Our kids.  
  
Piper nods.  
  
Mother Nature: We have to hurry. They will be here soon.  
  
Piper: Okay, let's get to work. 


	21. The Knife Of Castroy

Attic- Morning  
  
Leo orbs in with the knife of Castroy.  
  
Leo: Got it.  
  
Piper jumps off the couch.  
  
Piper: Good.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk over to Leo.  
  
Phoebe: Who's going to stab them?  
  
Everyone looks at each other. No one really wanted to probably kill a member of their family.  
  
Leo: Okay, here's the plan. You guys take can of Jessie and Jamie. Chris might be a problem, so I'll handle him.  
  
Piper: Ow!  
  
Piper grabs her stomach in pain.  
  
Piper: I don't think little Chris likes that idea.  
  
Leo: Piper, you need to stay out of the way with the baby.  
  
Piper is about to protest when Paige cuts her off.  
  
Paige: He's right. You could get seriously hurt and Chris.  
  
Phoebe: You should wait in your bedroom with Jacob and the others.  
  
Piper: No, I'm helping.  
  
Taylor: Mom.  
  
Piper turns to see Taylor, who's just entered the room.  
  
Taylor: Can you stay with me?  
  
Piper hated it, she couldn't say no. Taylor looked so innocent.  
  
Piper: Sure.  
  
She holds out her hand, which Taylor takes.  
  
Taylor: Can I have some hot chocolate?  
  
Piper: Sure honey.  
  
Taylor: With marshmallows?  
  
Piper: Of course.  
  
Leo, Phoebe, and Paige stare in amazement as Piper and Taylor leave the attic. How had Taylor gotten Piper out so easily?  
  
Phoebe: Must be a mother daughter thing.  
  
Paige walks over to a map and starts scrying.  
  
Paige: I can't find them.  
  
Phoebe: We need something of theirs. Leo orb to P3.  
  
Leo: Alright.  
  
He orbs over to P3.  
  
P3- Morning  
  
Leo orbs into Jessie's room and starts going through her stuff. He spots her backpack under the bed. Jessie never let anyone touch it. Leo knew it was wrong, but grabs the bag anyway. He opens it and dumps everything out onto the bed. He spots Piper's charm bracelet as it falls out of the bag. He doesn't bother with it as she notices a photo album. Leo picks it up and opens it. Inside is a family picture. Jessie is about six at the time. Every member of the family is in the picture, except for one. Him. He turns the page. The next picture is of Jessie and Wyatt. Jessie is now about five. Her and Wyatt are hugging and smiling at the camera happily. This must be before Wyatt turns evil. Leo turns the page again to see a picture of Piper, Chris, and Jessie. Jessie only three. They are at the beach, on a vacation. Jessie and Chris are playing in the water as Piper video tapes the whole thing.  
  
Leo's Mind: (Phoebe's voice) Leo.  
  
Leo takes the family picture out and closes the album. He lightly places it on the bed, takes a last look at it, and then orbs out.  
  
Attic- Morning  
  
Leo orbs in next to Paige.  
  
Paige: What took you so long?  
  
Leo: It doesn't matter. Here.  
  
He hands Paige the photo.  
  
Paige: Phoebe, look at this.  
  
They both look at the picture.  
  
Phoebe: I grow my hair back out.  
  
Leo: Hey. Aren't we supposed to be scrying?  
  
Phoebe and Paige: Oh yeah.  
  
Paige starts scrying again. The crystal lands hard on the map after several minutes.  
  
Paige: Got them.  
  
Leo: Where are they?  
  
Paige: It thing they are on the golden gate bridge.  
  
Leo: Okay, we have to bring them here.  
  
Phoebe: How?  
  
Leo: Just have them knife ready when I get back.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Phoebe: Well that proves Chris takes after him.  
  
She picks up the knife and grips it tightly.  
  
Paige: What do you think he's going to do?  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Duck.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Leo pulls Phoebe and Paige down on the floor as Chris and Jamie orb in.  
  
Chris: You son of a bitch!  
  
Chris flicks his right wrist. Leo jumps out of the way as a lamp behind him explodes.  
  
Paige: What did you do Leo?  
  
Leo: Don't ask.  
  
Jamie spots her aunts. She holds up her hand and forms an ice ball. She quickly hurls it at them.  
  
Phoebe: In coming.  
  
She pulls Paige out of the way and the ice ball crashes into the wall behind them.  
  
Paige: I have an idea.  
  
She and Phoebe orb out. Jamie doesn't bother to follow. She watches as Chris continues to try and kill Leo. This doesn't hold her attention long as she senses Paige.  
  
Jamie: Three, two, one.  
  
Just as Jamie expected, Phoebe and Paige orb in behind her. Jamie spins and kicks Paige square in the face, knocking her out.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie stop.  
  
Jamie: Or what?  
  
Jamie makes a fist and goes to hit Phoebe. Phoebe grabs her fist and other hand.  
  
Phoebe: I don't want to hurt you Jamie.  
  
Jamie ignores her and kicks Phoebe in the stomach. Phoebe doubles over in pain. She quickly recovers and looks up, only to receive a kick in the face from Jamie. Phoebe slides across the floor holding her face. Jamie grins and mocks her aunt.  
  
Jamie: I don't want to hurt you Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe wipes blood off of her lip.  
  
Phoebe: Where did you learn to fight?  
  
Jamie: The best.  
  
She lightly tilts her head in Phoebe's direction.  
  
Phoebe: I taught you?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. You are as good of a fighter as your future self.  
  
Phoebe: Is that so?  
  
Phoebe picks up the knife of Castroy and throws it at Jamie. Jamie does a back flip and the knife misses her completely, hitting the wall.  
  
Jamie: Is that the best you can do?  
  
Phoebe: No. Now!  
  
Paige, who is now behind Jamie, wraps her arm around her neck. Jamie moves to throw her off, but Phoebe grabs her hands.  
  
Jamie: Get off of me!  
  
Phoebe: Now Paige.  
  
Paige: Knife.  
  
The knife orbs out of the wall and into Paige's hand.  
  
Paige: Sorry Jamie.  
  
Paige jams the knife into Jamie's back next to her heart. Jamie gasps as the potion is absorbed out of her. Once Paige is sure it's all gone she pulls the knife out. Jamie's body goes limp in her arms.  
  
Paige: Jamie.  
  
Phoebe checks Jamie's pulse.  
  
Phoebe: She's dying. Leo.  
  
Phoebe and Paige look up to see Chris standing over Leo's now unconscious body.  
  
Phoebe: Leo.  
  
Phoebe takes the knife from Paige and runs at Chris, who orbs out.  
  
Phoebe; Oh no. Where did he go?  
  
Chris orbs back in behind her. Hearing him, Phoebe turns around. She is about to stab him when he grabs her by the throat and lifts her of the ground. Chris takes the knife from Phoebe and slams her against a wall. Phoebe continues to struggle against Chris' hold.  
  
Phoebe: Let me go Chris.  
  
Chris is ready to stab her when someone pulls the knife from his grasp. He drops Phoebe carelessly and turns to see Leo. Before Chris can do anything Leo thrust the knife into his chest and pushes him onto the wall behind him. Leo watches as the knife absorbs the potion inside his son's body. Leo pulls the knife out and Chris falls to the ground.  
  
Leo: Chris.  
  
Leo holds his hands over the wound. Phoebe groans as she sits up.  
  
Phoebe: Is he okay?  
  
Leo: I don't know yet.  
  
Leo hands are glowing but the knife wound isn't healing.  
  
Phoebe: Come on Chris.  
  
Finally the wound begins to heal. Leo and Phoebe wait a minute, and then Chris wakes up looking scared and gasping for air.  
  
Leo: Whoa, Chris. It's okay. Calm down.  
  
Chris' eyes are no longer black, but his natural green ones. Leo holds Chris by the shoulders and tries to calm him down.  
  
Phoebe: You okay honey?  
  
She places a hand on his cheek. Chris looks sort of like a scared and confused child at the moment. He nods, trying to bring his super fast heart beat back to normal.  
  
Leo: (to Phoebe) I think he's back to normal. (To Chris) You are aren't you?  
  
Chris: (quietly) I think so.  
  
Paige: Leo hurry.  
  
Phoebe and Leo look at Paige, who sitting on the floor with a dying Jamie in her arms. Leo rushes over to them as Paige turns Jamie on her side. Leo places his hands over the wound on Jamie's back. As he heals her Jamie wakes up gasping and coughing.  
  
Leo: Thank god.  
  
Jamie sits up and looks at Paige.  
  
Jamie: (gasping) Get away from me.  
  
Jamie scrambles to get away from Paige. She looks terrified.  
  
Jamie: (still gasping) You tried to kill me.  
  
Paige: To change you back. Do you remember?  
  
Jamie looks confused for a minute, then nods.  
  
Jamie: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Jamie relaxes a little.  
  
Jamie: It was like a bad dream or something.  
  
Chris: Same here. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.  
  
Leo: Well it's over now.  
  
Paige: Not quit.  
  
They all look at her.  
  
Chris: What are you talking about?  
  
Paige: What about Jessie? 


	22. Looking For Jessie

Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper: Are you guys sure you are okay?  
  
Chris and Jamie nod. They are both sitting on the couch talking to Piper. Jacob and the others were upstairs sleeping. Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen making some sandwiches. Leo orbs into the room.  
  
Leo: Hey, I can't find Jessie anywhere. It's like she's been wiped off the face of the earth.  
  
Piper: Just great.  
  
Chris: Trust me. When Jessie doesn't want to be found she can pull it off. To top it off she has all these new powers.  
  
Jamie: And I think she's starting to use them.  
  
Leo, Piper, and Chris follow Jamie gaze to the window. The once beautiful and clear sky has dark black clouds filling it.  
  
Piper: Whoa.  
  
Leo: Jessie's doing this?  
  
Jamie: Hey look.  
  
Jamie points to the TV. The news is on.  
  
Reporter: It's amazing folks. We just got news that it's pouring rain in the continents of Asia, Africa, and Europe. It's also rain constantly in thirty seven states here in the U.S.A. Wait...  
  
He's taking to somebody.  
  
Reporter: Make that forty one.  
  
Everybody hears the sound of thunder and turns back to the window. It's starting to rain outside.  
  
Chris: Make that forty two.  
  
Piper: Jessie's going to flood the world if she keeps going at this.  
  
Leo: I think that's the idea.  
  
Lightning starts to appear in the black clouds and crash violently.  
  
Jamie: I don't think Jessie's to happy.  
  
Paige and Phoebe walk in.  
  
Paige: There's this huge storm outside.  
  
Leo: We know. It's Jessie.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk over to the window and look out of it. The storm couldn't get any uglier. The clouds are black and grey, it's raining so hard it sounds like bullets when it hits the window, it's thundering so hard that the ground is shaking, and the lightning crashing together and into the ground isn't helping.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no. Duck!  
  
Everybody drops to the ground as a bike comes crashing through the window.  
  
Leo: (yelling over the wind) This storm is getting worse by the minute.  
  
Chris uses his powers to throw the bike back out side.  
  
Jamie: (yelling) Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause the scene to be unseen.  
  
The whole room returns back to normal. Everybody gets up off the ground.  
  
Paige: Note to self 'Stay away from windows'.  
  
Piper: I'm going to go check on the others.  
  
She runs up the stairs.  
  
Reporter: This just in. There are hundreds of tornados appearing all over the world. There are also two huge earthquakes in South America and in Africa. This couldn't get any worse.  
  
Man: (screaming) Look out!  
  
The reporter turns to see a car flying his way.  
  
Reporter: Run!  
  
He and the camera guy start running. The camera guy points the camera at the car which hits him and all that is left on the TV is static.  
  
Phoebe: That looked painful.  
  
Jamie: We have stop Jessie.  
  
Leo: The question is 'how'.  
  
Chris and Jamie look at each other. Leo notices this.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Jamie: Since me and Jessie are twins we have a very strong bond. If I concentrate hard enough I can find her.  
  
Leo: How?  
  
Jamie: It sort of taps into my empath power.  
  
Phoebe: You're an empath?  
  
Jamie: I'm not very good at it. I hardly ever use it. Chris is an empath to.  
  
Phoebe looks at Chris.  
  
Phoebe: You are?  
  
Chris: It not one of my best powers. I'm too emotional as it is.  
  
Jamie closes her eyes and concentrates.  
  
Jamie's mind- Afternoon  
  
Jamie is watching everything through Jessie's eyes. People are running for cover to get out of the storm. Some people get electrocuted by lightning before they can get away. Somewhere else tons of people fall into the ground as it opens up from the earthquakes. Tornados tear everything apart as they sweep through countries. Children are crying and screaming in fear. Lightning pounds the ground over and over again. A gigantic wave of water floods a town and kills millions of people. Jamie hears someone screaming, but doesn't see who it is. Now Jamie is seeing through her own eyes. It's as if she's right there in all of this. She falls over as the ground shakes. A boy about her age grabs her by the arm and pulls her.  
  
Boy: You have to get out of here!  
  
He pulls her along with him as he runs.  
  
Jamie: What's going on?  
  
Boy: The world's gone nuts that's what.  
  
Jamie stops and pulls on the boy's arm to make him stop.  
  
Boy: Why are you stopping?  
  
Jamie: Just tell me one thing.  
  
Boy: Sure.  
  
Jamie: Where are we?  
  
Boy: The world is being destroyed and you're worried about where we are.  
  
Jamie: Please, it's important.  
  
The boy sighs.  
  
Boy: London.  
  
Jamie was so into finding Jessie, she hadn't noticed this boy had a British accent.  
  
Jamie: Thanks.  
  
Boy: You welcome. Now come on.  
  
He starts running and pulling her again. He takes her over to a building.  
  
Boy: Stay here. I'll be right back.  
  
The boy runs back out into the chaos of the storm. Jamie sees a younger boy across the street. She guessed that was his little brother. Jamie hears something and looks up. A bolt of lightning is heading straight for the older boy.  
  
Jamie: Uh no. Look out!  
  
He doesn't hear her, do to the rain, wind, and thunder. Jamie runs after him.  
  
Jamie: Hey!  
  
The boy turns around just as the bolt of lightning strikes him.  
  
Jamie: (screaming) No!  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jamie: No!  
  
Chris: Jamie, snap out of it!  
  
Jamie opens her eyes, breathing hard. She feels sick and dizzy.  
  
Phoebe: What did you see? Because I got a big emotional hit off of you.  
  
Chris: Me to.  
  
Jessie: There was a boy. He told me where Jessie was. In London.  
  
Paige: London?  
  
Phoebe: Do you know where in London?  
  
Jamie shakes her head, which makes her headache worse.  
  
Jamie: Ow.  
  
Chris: Lay down.  
  
Jamie lies down on the couch as Chris puts a pillow under her head.  
  
Chris: I'll find Jamie.  
  
Phoebe: By yourself?  
  
Leo: What? No. You're not going by yourself.  
  
Chris: But Jessie doesn't know I'm back to normal. She thinks I'm still on her side. Not to mention, besides me and Jamie, no one else is getting near her.  
  
Paige: He's got a point.  
  
Phoebe and Leo shoot Paige the same look.  
  
Paige: Don't look at me like that. You have to admit he's right. From what I've seen on TV, if we go anywhere near Jessie she'll fry us.  
  
Chris: Come on. If anything seems strange I'll come right back. I promise.  
  
Leo knows he shouldn't let him go alone, but Jessie would probably kill anyone else.  
  
Leo: Alright. But, if you need help call me. Okay?  
  
Chris: Okay.  
  
With that Chris orbs out.  
  
Leo: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
London- Church- Afternoon  
  
Chris orbs into an old abandoned church. He slowly looks around. He had sensed Jessie here, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Chris: Jessie, are you here?  
  
Demon: She's here boy.  
  
Chris doesn't have time to turn around before the demon grabs both of his arms and holds them behind his back. Chris struggles, but the demon is much stronger than him.  
  
Demon: Don't you witches know a trap when you see one.  
  
Chris can't believe he fell for this. Jessie didn't care about him any more. All she cared about was destroying the world.  
  
Jessie: Hello Chris.  
  
Chris looks over at one of the doors to see Jessie standing there. She still has her new black eyes. She is soaked from head to toe. Her jeans and a short sleeved shirt are sticking to her. Her long hair is also soaked and sticking to face. She doesn't seem to care. She slowly makes her way over to Chris.  
  
Jessie: I see you are back to normal. What a waste.  
  
She looks at Chris as if disgusted.  
  
Jamie: (to the demon) You know your job.  
  
Chris feels the demon squeeze his arms tightly. A mixture of white, blue, and gold lights leave Chris' body and into the demon's hands. Chris grunts as he begins to feel weak. The demon soon finishes.  
  
Jessie: Is it done?  
  
Demon: Yes.  
  
Jessie: Good. Then leave him.  
  
The demon roughly pulls Chris over to a room and throws him in. Jessie walks up to the door.  
  
Jessie: I hope you can hold your breath for a long time.  
  
Chris stands up and looks at Jessie.  
  
Chris: What are you talking about?  
  
Jessie: You'll see big brother.  
  
Jessie is about to close the doors when she remembers something.  
  
Jessie: Oh yeah, don't bother calling dad. He won't hear you.  
  
Jessie winks at Chris, then closes the doors and locks them. Chris looks around the room. He wonders what Jessie meant. Suddenly he hears something. It sounds like it's coming from the walls. Without warning water starts coming out of small holes in the walls.  
  
Chris: Oh shit.  
  
Chris tries to orb out, but can't. Was that what the demon did to him? The demon took away his powers.  
  
Chris: Leo!  
  
Leo doesn't come. That's what Jessie meant. Chris starts panicking as the water starts to fill the whole room. It's already covered the whole floor.  
  
Chris: This is really not good.  
  
Chris runs over to the door and starts pounding on it as hard as he can.  
  
Chris: Let me out! Somebody help! Help!  
  
The water is already up to his ankles.  
  
Chris: Help! Somebody help me! Help! 


	23. Freezing Waters

Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Leo couldn't get anymore nervous.  
  
Leo: He's been gone to long.  
  
Phoebe: He hasn't been gone that long.  
  
Leo laughs nervously.  
  
Leo: Easy for you to say, you're not a parent.  
  
Phoebe: No, it's easy for me to say because he's been gone less than ten minutes. Also, for your information I am a parent. Of three.  
  
Leo: Sorry. I'm just a little worried about him.  
  
Piper: About who?  
  
Piper walks down the stairs and looks around.  
  
Paige: No one.  
  
Piper looks around the room again.  
  
Piper: Where's Chris?  
  
Paige: Out.  
  
Piper: I guessed that. Where is he?  
  
The room goes silent.  
  
Piper: (worried) Do you at least know where he is?  
  
They all nod.  
  
Piper: Then where the hell is he?  
  
They hear Jamie come in the room. She tosses two aspirin in her mouth and washes them down with her Pepsi.  
  
Jamie: I hope these work.  
  
She finally notices Piper.  
  
Jamie: Hey mom.  
  
She also notices the worried look on Piper's face.  
  
Jamie: Got to go.  
  
She turns to leave, but Piper grabs her by the shirt.  
  
Piper: I want to know where your brother is.  
  
Jamie: You dropped him off at Darryl's remember.  
  
Piper: The other brother.  
  
Jamie: I can't tell you.  
  
Piper: Why?  
  
Jamie: Because you'll yell and my headache is bad enough as it is.  
  
Piper: I promise I won't yell.  
  
Jamie: He went to go look for Jessie.  
  
Piper: He wha...  
  
Piper stops when she sees Jamie covering her ears.  
  
Piper: (calmly) Leo, how could you let him go alone?  
  
Leo: I didn't have a choice. Jessie doesn't know Chris is good again. If I went she probably would have killed us both.  
  
Piper: So you rather have only Chris die.  
  
Leo: That's not what I meant. It was his idea.  
  
Piper: Now you're going to blame it on him.  
  
Leo: That's not what I meant either.  
  
Piper: Now I'm getting a headache.  
  
Piper walks up the stairs. Leo quickly follows.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, the kids are sleeping up there. Take this to the kitchen.  
  
Piper and Leo head into the kitchen, still arguing.  
  
London- Church- Afternoon  
  
Chris is still trapped. The water is now around his knees. About two minutes ago he realized this was ice water and if he didn't get out soon he would either drown or freeze to death. Chris continues to bang on the door.  
  
Chris: Can anybody hear me! Help!  
  
He stops and looks around the room. He spots a bag on a table. He walks over to the bag and starts looking for something useful. He finds a cell phone. Chris quickly turns it on and dials Piper's number. The phone beeps.  
  
Chris: Come on.  
  
The phone reads low battery. Chris dials the number again, but it works this time.  
  
Chris: Somebody please pick up.  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jamie is sitting on the couch watching the news.  
  
Reporter: The world is in chaos. It seems as if Mother Nature is striking back at the world.  
  
Jamie: Don't blame it on Mother Nature. It's my power crazy sister.  
  
Phoebe and Paige watch Jamie as she talks to the TV.  
  
Jamie: What? It's true.  
  
Phoebe: But they don't know that.  
  
Jamie goes back to watching the news.  
  
Reporter: I am now in Texas. Look at those tornados.  
  
The camera points to the sky where there are several tornados tearing apart Texas.  
  
Jamie: I can't believe Jessie is doing this.  
  
Roxy comes down the stairs.  
  
Roxy: Hey mom.  
  
Paige: (automatically) Yeah?  
  
Roxy hands Piper's cell phone to Paige.  
  
Roxy: It was ringing.  
  
Paige looks at the number.  
  
Paige: I don't recognize the number.  
  
She presses the talk button.  
  
Paige: Hello?  
  
Chris: Paige.  
  
Paige: Chris?  
  
Jamie looks up from the TV.  
  
Jamie: Where is he?  
  
Paige: (to Chris) Where are you?  
  
Chris: I don't know. All I know is that I'm in some sort of church.  
  
Paige: A church? What are you doing in a church?  
  
Chris: Jessie was here.  
  
Paige: 'Was'?  
  
Chris: She's gone now. But, that's not why I called. I'm in trouble.  
  
Paige: What kind of trouble?  
  
Chris: A demon stole my powers. I'm trapped in a room and it's filling up with water. The water's freezing. I can't get out.  
  
Paige can hear the cold in Chris' voice. It must be some cold water.  
  
Paige: Have you tried calling for Leo?  
  
Chris: That's the first thing I did. He can't hear me for some reason.  
  
Paige: Don't worry Chris. We'll get you out of there. Just stay calm.  
  
Chris: Easier said than done. The water is up to my waist.  
  
Paige: Just stay as calm as you can. We'll find you somehow, okay?  
  
Chris: Okay.  
  
Paige: Can you give us anymore clues how to find you?  
  
There is silence for a minute as Chris thinks.  
  
Chris: I can't think of anything.  
  
Paige: That's alright. We'll find you. I promise.  
  
Chris: Hurry. (To himself) I can't feel my legs anymore.  
  
Piper walks in the room.  
  
Piper: Who are you talking to?  
  
Paige looks up at Piper as she hears a click on the phone.  
  
Paige: (to Chris) Chris? Chris, are you there?  
  
Paige hangs up.  
  
Phoebe: We got to find him quick.  
  
Piper: What the hell just happened?  
  
Paige: We got in touch with Chris.  
  
Piper: Is he okay?  
  
Paige: Yeah. But not for long.  
  
Church- Afternoon  
  
Chris puts the phone down, knowing it's dead. They were never going to make it in time. He was as good as dead. He rubs him arms to try and warm himself up, but it doesn't do any good. The water was almost to his chest now.  
  
Chris: I never thought I'd die like this.  
  
Chris was surprised when he saw his own breath in the air. He didn't think it was that cold. He continues to rub his arms as he starts to lose the feeling in them. He wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't feel his legs. They had gone numb about five minutes ago.  
  
Chris: They're never going to make it.  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper waits nervously on the couch. Leo, Paige, Jamie, Roxy, and Taylor had all orbed out in search of Chris. Phoebe, Jacob, Fi, and Matt were in the kitchen cooking a pizza.  
  
Jacob: Aunt Piper.  
  
Piper looks up from the TV.  
  
Jacob: Do you want some coffee?  
  
He holds out a cup of coffee.  
  
Piper: Thanks.  
  
She takes the coffee from him and takes a sip.  
  
Piper: This is really good. Did you make it?  
  
Jacob nods.  
  
Piper: Have a seat.  
  
Jacob takes a seat next to Piper and takes a sip from his own coffee. Piper picks up the remote and changes the TV channel.  
  
Piper: There's nothing on but the news. It's starting to...  
  
Jacob: Don't be.  
  
Piper looks at him. Jacob smiles.  
  
Jacob: Don't be worried. I know you are.  
  
Piper: I can't help it. I hate waiting for one thing.  
  
Jacob: Me to.  
  
Jacob looks at her as if trying to read a book.  
  
Jacob: I'm 18.  
  
Piper looks at him with amazement.  
  
Piper: How did you know I was going to ask how old you were?  
  
Jacob: Just a feeling.  
  
Jacob takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
Jacob: Don't worry so much. We'll get Jessie back.  
  
He is about to take another sip of his coffee when he stops.  
  
Jacob: And Chris.  
  
Piper has to ask.  
  
Piper: Okay, what's going on? Are you reading my mind or something?  
  
Jacob: Actually, that's exactly what I'm doing.  
  
Piper: So, have you been reading my mind all this time?  
  
Jacob nods with a smile.  
  
Jacob: Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me.  
  
Piper: They better be.  
  
Piper and Jacob laugh and continue to drink their coffee.  
  
Piper: You don't happen to know about...  
  
Jacob: I do.  
  
Piper's eyes widen.  
  
Jacob: It's just between you and me. I won't tell. I know how much it bothers you.  
  
Piper smiles warmly at him.  
  
Piper: Thanks. For someone who knows a lot you keep a lot in.  
  
Jacob: I'm use to it.  
  
Jacob takes a sip of his coffee and focuses his attention on the TV, trying to block out everyone's thoughts.  
  
London- Church- Afternoon  
  
Chris is now shivering uncontrollably. The water has reached his shoulders. He watches as the water continues to spill into the room. Chris thought he would maybe be killed by Wyatt, but not Jessie. His sisters were closer to him than anybody, especially Jessie.  
  
London- Afternoon  
  
Jamie orbs in right across the street from the church. She puts her hood on to try and cover her head from the rain, but it doesn't do any good, so she takes it off.  
  
Girl: (screaming) Ah! Get away!  
  
Jamie looks over to her right and sees a nine year old girl. Jamie holds her hands up.  
  
Jamie: Whoa. It's okay. What's wrong?  
  
The girl points at Jamie.  
  
Girl: You're the girl.  
  
Jamie: What girl?  
  
Girl: The one I saw hurting that man.  
  
Jamie: What are you talking about?  
  
Then it hits Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Wait. Did this girl look like me, but have long hair?  
  
The girl nods.  
  
Jamie: That was my sister. I'm a twin. See...  
  
She holds up a piece of her hair.  
  
Jamie: I have short hair.  
  
The girl looks a bit confused.  
  
Jamie: Where did you see my sister?  
  
The girl points to the church across the street.  
  
Girl: In there. She was with two men.  
  
Jamie: Did one of the men have brown hair and was about in his twenties.  
  
The girl nods.  
  
Jamie: Thank you so much.  
  
Girl: You're welcome.  
  
Jamie runs over to the church and looks through the window. The church is flooded. The whole church is filled with water.  
  
Jamie: Oh no. Please don't say I'm too late.  
  
Jamie makes sure the girl is gone, and then opens the church doors. The water immediately spills out and onto the street. Once the water has cleared Jamie rushes into the church.  
  
Jamie: Chris!  
  
She looks around, but doesn't see him. She quickly runs to each door and opens it.  
  
Jamie: Chris, where are you!  
  
She hears a cracking noise behind her and turns around. The doors on the other side of the room seem to be cracking. Jamie spots water coming out from under the doors.  
  
Jamie: Chris!  
  
She runs over to the doors and tries to open them, but they're locked.  
  
Jamie: Come on you stupid doors!  
  
She continues to pull on the handles. She gives up and starts kicking the doors, trying to break them open. Jamie stops and looks around. She spots a metal chair and runs over to it. She grabs it and starts hitting the door with it.  
  
Jamie: Come on!  
  
Finally, after one hard blow, the doors break open and water spills out onto the church floor. Jamie jumps back as the water hits her. She sees Chris' body wash out with the water.  
  
Jamie: Chris.  
  
She runs over to him. She instantly drops to the ground and checks his pulse. It's very faint. She brushes his wet hair off of his face. She touches his cheek and shivers are sent up her spine.  
  
Jamie: Oh my god. You're freezing.  
  
She would have taken off her jacket and covered him up, but it was soaked inside and out. Jamie closes her eyes and concentrates.  
  
'Jacob, can you here me?'  
  
She waits, but no answer.  
  
'Jacob. Hello? Can you here me?'  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Piper and Jacob continue to watch the news.  
  
Piper: All they have on is the news. It's really starting to bother me.  
  
Jacob: Yeah, don't they... Ah!  
  
Jacob grabs his head in pain.  
  
Piper: Jacob, what's wrong.  
  
Jacob: (yelling) Damn it! Not so loud Jamie!  
  
Church- Afternoon  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Jamie continues to talk to Jacob as she takes Chris' sweatshirt off.  
  
'I found Chris.'  
  
'You did? When?'  
  
'Just now. I think I found him just in time. I have to get him back to the manor.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'Call Leo, Aunt Paige, Roxy, and Taylor. Tell them to come back. Get some covers and warm clothes for Chris. He's going to need them.'  
  
Living Room- Afternoon  
  
Jacob nods as he finishes talking to Jamie.  
  
Piper: What did she say?  
  
Jacob stands up.  
  
Jacob: She found Chris. They are coming back. We have to call Leo and the others back.  
  
Piper stands up.  
  
Piper: Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Jacob: Yeah. Jamie said Chris needed some clean clothes and covers.  
  
Piper: I have a pair of his clothes in the dryer and some towels in the bathroom.  
  
Jacob: I'll get them. Call everybody.  
  
Jacob runs out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
Piper: Leo, Paige, Roxy, Taylor, you guys need to get back here.  
  
Paige orbs in completely wet.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Piper: Jamie found Chris.  
  
Roxy and Taylor orb in next to them also wet.  
  
Roxy: Did someone find Chris?  
  
Piper: Jamie did.  
  
Leo finally orbs in.  
  
Leo: What's going on?  
  
Piper: Jamie found Chris.  
  
She notices something.  
  
Piper: Why are you all wet?  
  
Paige: Well it is raining everywhere across the world. That includes London, where we were.  
  
Jacob runs back into the living room carrying tons of towels.  
  
Jacob: Here.  
  
He hands everyone a towel.  
  
Jacob: Jessie will be here any minute. You guys better go get into some dry clothes.  
  
Phoebe, Fi, and Matt enter the room.  
  
Fi: Did anyone find Chris?  
  
Leo: Jamie did. She's coming back now.  
  
Piper: Okay, everyone out of the living room. You're soaking the floor.  
  
Everybody heads upstairs.  
  
Piper: I might have some clothes for you Roxy. I'm not sure about you Taylor.  
  
Piper follows them upstairs into her room. Fi comes back into the living room with a pair of Chris' clothes.  
  
Fi: Here Jacob.  
  
She hands them to him.  
  
Jacob: Thanks.  
  
Suddenly Jamie orbs in with Chris. Seeing Chris in this state, Fi gasps and covers her mouth.  
  
Fi: Oh my god, Chris. Is he okay?  
  
Jamie: I don't know. Jacob help me get these wet clothes off of him.  
  
Jacob starts helping Jamie when Matt walks over to them.  
  
Matt: Can I help?  
  
Jacob: Sure. Go get some more towels. We have to dry him off.  
  
Matt runs out of the room.  
  
Jamie: Fi, get a bowl of hot water and a towel. We have to warm him up or his blood will rush back to quickly.  
  
Fi: Okay.  
  
Fi hurries into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean his blood will rush back to quickly?  
  
Jamie: That water was freezing cold. The blood in his arms and legs will try to rush back to his heart. If we don't warm him up, the blood will rush back to quickly and kill him.  
  
Phoebe: What can I do?  
  
Jamie: Do I have any extra clothes in to dryer?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Your black jeans and blue shirt.  
  
Jamie: Get them. I have to use my body heat to warm him up or like I said he could die.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I'll get your clothes.  
  
Phoebe runs out of the room as Jacob and Jamie continue to help Chris.  
  
Jamie: Come on Chris. Don't give up on me now.  
  
She looks at him, knowing his life was in her hands. 


	24. Bottled Up Feelings

Living Room- Night  
  
Chris slowly opens his eyes and looks around.  
  
Chris: How did I get back here?  
  
He starts to sit up on the couch when he feels something at his side. He looks down to see Jamie cuddled up next to him sleeping. He smiles and runs a hand over her still damp hair. Jamie opens her eyes and looks up.  
  
Jamie: Chris, you're okay.  
  
She laughs happily as she hugs him.  
  
Jamie: I was so scared.  
  
Chris: It's alright.  
  
Jamie pulls away and her smile fades. With out warning she slaps Chris on the arm.  
  
Chris: Ow. What was that for?  
  
Jamie: You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't ever scare me like that again.  
  
Chris: Calm down.  
  
Jamie: Calm down? You know how easily I get nervous when I'm under pressure. I was freaking out so bad when I brought you back here.  
  
Chris: Everything is okay now. Just stay calm.  
  
Jamie was breathing harder then usual and she looks like she has just seen a ghost.  
  
Jamie: Stay calm? Do you know how hard it was to stay calm when you almost died?  
  
Chris: But you did stay calm. I'm okay now. You have nothing to worry about.  
  
Jamie didn't look so sure about any of the things Chris had just said.  
  
Jamie: I have tons of things to worry about. It's one thing after another. I hate my life.  
  
Chris couldn't begin to wonder where all of this was coming from. Jamie had gotten scared tons of times, but she never took it overboard like this.  
  
Chris: What's the matter? Did I scare you that much?  
  
Jamie: You're damn right.  
  
Chris: How many times have I gotten close to dying Jamie? You can't even give me a number.  
  
Jamie: But I was never the one that had to save you. It was always the other way around. I've never had your life in my hands.  
  
Chris: There's no difference between today or any other day. And what do you mean my life was in your hands?  
  
Jamie's eyes quickly start to fill with tears as she talks.  
  
Jamie: Chris, don't you get it? You could have died today. It would have been all my fault.  
  
Chris stares at Jamie in shock. How could she think anything was her fault?  
  
Chris: You thought it would have been your fault if I died today?  
  
Jamie nods. She sniffs and wipes tears away from her eyes.  
  
Jamie: I keep loosing people. I've lost mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe and Paige, Uncle Matt and Max. I've lost Wyatt and Jessie to evil. Now I'm going to loose you too.  
  
Chris should have known this was coming.  
  
Chris: Is that what you're so worried about? Loosing everybody?  
  
Jamie nods again, wiping tears away from her face.  
  
Chris: Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?  
  
Chris hugs Jamie as she continues to cry.  
  
Jamie: I knew you had enough to deal with.  
  
Chris: You're my sister. I'm supposed to take care of you. How can I do that if you don't tell me what's wrong?  
  
Jamie didn't bother to answer. She hated showing her feelings, but she just couldn't hold them in anymore. Chris holds her close to him as she cries into his shirt.  
  
Chris: I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about that.  
  
Chris looks down at Jamie as he thinks about something.  
  
Chris: Jamie?  
  
Jamie doesn't hear him through her sobs. Chris pulls away from her and grabs her face to make her look at him.  
  
Chris: Jamie, how long have you felt like this?  
  
Jamie stays silent as her watery eyes look down. Chris wipes a tear off her cheek then lifts her head higher so she has no choice but to look at him.  
  
Chris: How long Jamie?  
  
Jamie waits a minute until she can stop crying so hard.  
  
Jamie: About eight years now.  
  
Chris: (shocked) Eight years? Since mom, Aunt Phoebe and Paige died?  
  
Jamie: Yeah.  
  
Chris: I can't believe you never told me about this.  
  
Jamie: I'm sorry.  
  
Chris: It's okay.  
  
Jamie smiles a little and wipes tears out of her eyes.  
  
Jamie: I must look like a real baby.  
  
Chris smiles and grabs her hand, stopping her from wiping the tears away.  
  
Chris: Yeah, you are a baby.  
  
He lightly moves a piece of her damp hair away from her face.  
  
Chris: My baby sister.  
  
Jamie smiles. She continues to wipe tears off her face until they are all gone.  
  
Jamie: I have to admit it though. I'm such a cry baby.  
  
Chris: That's not true. You're more of a complainer.  
  
Jamie grabs a pillow and hits Chris over the head with it.  
  
Jamie: I may be a complainer, but I'm also a good swinger.  
  
(Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm going over to my friends house for the week. I didn't have much time to type it. Don't worry. I'll have plenty of new stuff when I get back. I'm probably going to get future Wyatt back in the story.) 


	25. Unknown Things

Attic- Night  
  
Jacob flips through the book of shadows as Fi sits on the couch watching him.  
  
Fi: What are you looking for?  
  
Jacob: I'm looking for some sort of spell to bring Jessie to us, but she's to powerful for these ones.  
  
Fi: Why don't we just go to her?  
  
Jacob: Aunt Piper says it's too dangerous. After what Jessie did to Chris, she refuses to let anyone out of the house.  
  
Fi stands up and walks over to Jacob.  
  
Fi: Give it a rest Jacob.  
  
She takes the book away from him.  
  
Fi: You're going to give yourself a headache.  
  
Jacob: I can't stop Fi. Look at this storm.  
  
He points to the hideous sky outside.  
  
Jacob: Jessie's doing that. If we don't stop her soon she'll kill us all.  
  
Fi: Don't worry so much. We'll find a way to help Jessie. Everything will be alright.  
  
Jacob: How can you always have a positive attitude at times like this?  
  
Fi: I don't know. I guess I'm the weird one in the family. Believe me, everything will be okay.  
  
Jacob loved his sister more than life itself, but he hated her when she was like this. Everything is not black or white Phoebe had always told them, but Fi never got the message. All she saw was white. Fi saw the good in everything, not the bad. People always said Jacob was the total opposite. He always saw the bad, even in good things.  
  
Jacob: How can you be so sure?  
  
Fi: I just am.  
  
Jacob ignores her and makes a grab for the book. Fi steps away from him.  
  
Fi: I'm not giving this back to you until you calm down.  
  
Jacob gives Fi an angry glare and annoyed huff.  
  
Jacob: Fine.  
  
He pushes past her and leaves the attic.  
  
Fi: Jacob.  
  
She knew it was useless to try and talk to him. Jacob was a bomb just ready to go off at any moment.  
  
Fi: He has such a temper problem.  
  
She returns the book to its place just as the lights shut off.  
  
Fi: Whoa. What happened to the lights?  
  
Fi feels around for the door. She finally finds it and walks out of the room into complete darkness.  
  
Fi: Ow!  
  
Fi falls to the ground after bumping into something. In front of her she hears someone hit the floor and give a muffled 'ow'.  
  
Fi: Hello? Who's there?  
  
Fi backs away from the person in the darkness. She hears them patting the ground.  
  
Matt: Fi? Is that you? I can't find you.  
  
He continues patting the floor, trying to find Fi.  
  
Fi: Matt?  
  
She reaches out. Her hand closes around his hand that is patting the ground.  
  
Fi: I got you. Stand up.  
  
They help each other up. Suddenly another person runs into Matt.  
  
Matt: Ow! Now what?  
  
Roxy: Sorry Matt. Who else is here?  
  
Fi: Me.  
  
Roxy: Oh, hey Fi.  
  
They all turn towards the attic as they hear another 'ow'.  
  
Roxy: Yo! Who's up there!  
  
They hear a small thud and someone grunting.  
  
Jamie: It's me, Jamie!  
  
Fi: What's the matter?  
  
They hear Jamie coming downstairs.  
  
Jamie: I ran into a table and the door frame.  
  
Fi reaches out and grabs Jamie's arm.  
  
Fi: Good, now we are all together. Jamie, can you orb us downstairs.  
  
Jamie: No need.  
  
A light blinds them all as Jamie turns on a flashlight.  
  
Roxy: Hey! Can you be a little easier on the eyes Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Sorry.  
  
She points the flashlight at the floor.  
  
Fi: Wait, where's Chris?  
  
Jamie: Jacob's with him.  
  
Matt: Are you nuts?  
  
Everyone has the same look on their faces.  
  
Roxy: You can't leave Chris and Jacob alone together. They'll kill each other.  
  
Jamie: No they won't. They promised me they wouldn't fight.  
  
Matt" You believed them?  
  
Fi: Chris isn't the problem. It's my brother who always starts it.  
  
Jamie: Why don't you guys go downstairs. I got to get some candles out of the attic.  
  
Roxy: Okay.  
  
Roxy orbs out.  
  
Fi: Why can't anyone in this family just walk?  
  
Jamie laughs, knowing where that can from.  
  
Jamie: You're only saying that because you can't orb.  
  
Fi ignores that remark and holds out her hand for the flashlight. Jamie hands it to her.  
  
Jamie: No matter what's thrown at you it doesn't matter.  
  
Fi: It's not that it doesn't matter. I just don't see the point of being a big baby about a simple problem.  
  
She and Matt walk downstairs as Jamie heads back to the attic. She looks around for a candle to light the room. So far the only light was the lightning shining through the attic windows. Jamie spots a candle on a table in front of her.  
  
Jamie: Crap. Where's a lighter when you need one?  
  
Suddenly the candle lights a flame on its own.  
  
Jamie: Whoa.  
  
Jamie walks over to the candle and places a hand over it.  
  
Jamie: The flames real.  
  
Jamie turns towards a corner as she hears a creak. She slowly walks over to the corner, squinting to see anything.  
  
Jamie: I hate the dark.  
  
As if by her words the candle goes out.  
  
Jamie: Great.  
  
Jamie jumps as the thunder booms outside.  
  
Jamie: I hate thunder storms to.  
  
She grabs a couple of candles and heads for the door. Before she can leave the door slams shut and locks. Jamie jumps back, dropping the candles. She pulls on the door handle. Of course it's no good.  
  
Jamie: Something strange is going on.  
  
Jessie: Took you long enough.  
  
It couldn't be. Jamie was afraid to find out.  
  
Jamie: Jessie?  
  
She quickly turns around to see... nothing.  
  
Jamie: Oh boy. I'm loosing it.  
  
She turns back around and unlocks the door. Jamie bends down and starts picking up the candles. As she scoops them up she hears the lock turn back. Scared, Jamie looks around the room behind her.  
  
Jamie: Hello?  
  
She stands up and unlocks the door once more. She opens it just to be sure.  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jamie whirls around expecting to see her sister.  
  
Jamie: Jessie?  
  
Jamie walks across the room.  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jamie turns back towards the door.  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jessie turns towards the windows. It was very possible that her sister was in her with her.  
  
Jamie: Hello? Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jamie jumps again as two bolts of lightning crash in the sky.  
  
Jamie: That's it. I'm out of here.  
  
Jamie runs for the door as it slams shut and locks again.  
  
Jessie: Leaving so soon?  
  
Jamie knew she wasn't hearing things this time because she felt someone grab her arms from behind and slam her roughly onto the door.  
  
Jamie: Jessie?  
  
Jamie felt a pair of lips get close to her ear.  
  
Jessie: Correct.  
  
Terrified, Jamie struggles under Jessie's grip. Jessie pins Jamie arms down behind her back then with the other hand grabs Jamie neck. She pushes Jamie's face against the door.  
  
Jamie: Ow!  
  
Jessie: Shut up and stay still.  
  
Jamie takes her sister's warning and stops moving. Not that she could move anyway. Jamie tries to turn her head around, but Jessie won't allow her.  
  
Jamie: What are you doing here?  
  
Jessie: Like you don't know.  
  
Jamie felt shivers move up her spine. Jessie voice was so cold and deep. It was even worse than Wyatt's.  
  
Jessie: I see Chris got away. Now, how do you think that happen?  
  
Jamie didn't dare answer that, even though she knew Jessie had the answer.  
  
Jessie: What's the matter?  
  
Jamie: How did you get in? We used a spell so you couldn't orb in.  
  
Jessie scoffed more than laughed at Jamie's question. Both of them knew Jessie could easily get past a no orbing spell.  
  
Jessie: Do you think you can keep me out that easily?  
  
Jamie felt Jessie move closer to her. Jamie squirmed uncomfortably as Jessie whispered in her ear.  
  
Jessie: Don't tell me you're scared of me.  
  
Jamie wasn't expecting Jessie to say that.  
  
Jamie: Of course not.  
  
Jamie was lying and Jessie knew it.  
  
Jessie: There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm still your sister. Your twin.  
  
Jamie wondered how she would respond to that.  
  
Jamie: If you're still my sister than get your hands off me.  
  
Jessie smirked. Maybe her sister was so frightened after all.  
  
Jessie: Alright.  
  
To Jamie's surprise Jessie released her. Jamie quickly turned around to look at Jessie. Jessie was soaked from head to toe. How could she be so comfortable? He clothes no longer stuck to her. Now they dangled from her freely. Jamie also knew she had to be freezing. She felt the cold from Jessie hands move to her own when Jessie had pinned her to the door.  
  
Jessie: Why do you look so surprised Jamie?  
  
Jamie didn't answer. She was focusing on Jessie. She had been trying to read her mind ever since she started talking.  
  
Jessie: Knock it off. I know what you're doing.  
  
Jamie couldn't hide her surprise.  
  
Jamie: How did you...  
  
Jessie: When you entry my mind you leave a trail, Jamie. I can sense you just as easily as I see you standing in front of me.  
  
Jamie was a little confused. How come she had never been able to sense Jessie reading her mind? Jessie watched her sister, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Jessie: You can sense me. If you take the time to notice.  
  
Jamie: Are you reading my mind now?  
  
Jessie: I didn't have to. The question was written all over your face.  
  
Jamie was also wondering something else.  
  
Jamie: How come you can block me? You were never able to do that before.  
  
Jessie looks down for a minute. Jamie wondered if she could even answer this question.  
  
Jessie: It's not as hard as you think. You can do it to.  
  
Jamie: (surprised) I can?  
  
Jessie nods.  
  
Jessie: Another ability you have, but haven't even noticed.  
  
Jamie: I can't block you. I try all the time when I don't want you to know about something.  
  
Jessie: You couldn't before because you never really tried. With your stronger powers it's not that hard.  
  
Jamie finally realized the answer to everything.  
  
Jamie: (quietly) Mother Nature's powers gave you a boost in the rest of your powers.  
  
Jessie: No. It just made me realize that I can do a lot of things if I really want to.  
  
Jamie: Like destroy the world.  
  
Jamie watched Jessie's reaction when she didn't answer.  
  
Jessie: That's one of the things.  
  
Jamie looked at the floor. Could she do all the things Jessie said?  
  
Jamie: Can I really do all the stuff you can?  
  
Jessie: Of course.  
  
Jamie: Like fire?  
  
Jessie smiles and shakes her head.  
  
Jessie: That's my element. You have water.  
  
How did she know?  
  
Jamie: How do you know?  
  
Jessie: Don't you think I've already been through mother natures mind?  
  
Jamie: What other powers do I have?  
  
Jessie waits a moment then walks closer to Jamie. Jamie quickly backs away, running into the door.  
  
Jessie: I knew it. Do you really think I'm that dumb to tell you your powers so you can use them against me?  
  
Jamie knows she's busted. She had tried her best to trick Jessie, but she was to smart. Jessie moves closer to Jamie until they are staring directly eye to eye.  
  
Jessie: What do you really think you can do to me? You may have some of mother natures powers, but don't forget I have more.  
  
Jamie knows her sister isn't lying. When they were younger Piper and Mother Nature had both feared the damage that Jessie could do. Jamie had never really used her powers against her sister. Could she take her?  
  
Jessie: Go ahead and try it.  
  
Jamie looks at Jessie confused.  
  
Jamie: You want me to fight you?  
  
Jessie: I'm going to kill you anyway.  
  
Jessie backs away, giving Jamie room. Jamie stares a Jessie, wondering what to do.  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Jessie: You're afraid.  
  
Jamie: That's not true.  
  
Jessie doesn't bother to listen to Jamie's lies. She forms a fireball in her hand and throws it at Jamie's head. Jamie ducks, letting a scream escape from her lungs.  
  
Jamie: Jessie stop.  
  
Jessie: Why? I'm having too much fun.  
  
Jessie makes a fist and Jamie grabs her throat as she fills her lungs close.  
  
Jessie: This is too easy.  
  
Jamie drops to her knees. She didn't want to fight Jessie, but what else was she going to do? Jamie forms an ice ball in her hand and hurls it at Jessie. It hits her square in the stomach, knocking her in a cabinet. Jamie coughs as she stands up. She watches as Jessie slowly moves under the pieces of wood and glass that use to be the cabinet. Jessie sits up and looks at Jamie.  
  
Jessie: Nice shot, but do you really think that's going to keep me down?  
  
Jessie quickly stands up and examines herself. There's a bloody wound were Jamie had hit her with the ice ball.  
  
Jessie: That was cold, literally. I still got a couple of pieces of ice inside of me.  
  
Jessie lifts her hand.  
  
Jessie: My turn.  
  
She forms another fireball and throws it at Jamie. Jamie had tried to move, but Jessie had been reading her mind and knew exactly what she was going to do. The fireball hit Jamie in the chest and sent her flying back onto the door behind her, cracking it a little.  
  
Jessie: Bet that hurt.  
  
Jamie grits her teeth in pain. She doesn't want to, but Jamie looks down at her chest. Her whole chest is burnt and bleeding like mad. She had been hit with an energy ball before, but never a fireball. Jamie only had one think to say about this power. It hurt like hell!  
  
Jessie: Can you even get up?  
  
Jamie slowly tries to stand up, using the door for support.  
  
Jamie: Ah!!!  
  
Jamie falls back down into the floor. Her chest ached and stings every time she moves. It ached and stings even when she didn't move.  
  
Jessie: Pitiful.  
  
Jessie uses her powers to lift Jamie to her feet. This only made Jamie's chest hurt more.  
  
Jamie: Ah!  
  
Jamie struggles against the telekinetic hold, but quickly stops when her chest starts hurting again. Jessie walks closer to Jamie.  
  
Jessie: Jamie.  
  
Jamie: (through gritted teeth) What?  
  
Jessie: Go to hell.  
  
With warning Jessie tosses Jamie across the room with her powers. Jamie crashes into a window and right through it. She shields her eyes from the glass that is showering over her and cutting into her skin. Jamie screams as she feels the tiny pieces of the window dig deeper and deeper into her body. She was also screaming about a thought in her head. What would happen when she hit the ground? 


	26. Death To The Twins

Living Room- Night  
  
Jacob: You were wrong and you know it!  
  
Downstairs Chris and Jacob are having one of their normal fights.  
  
Chris: I had to Jacob. Why don't you get that?  
  
Jacob: You left your family behind!  
  
Chris: I couldn't bring everybody back with me! Are you nuts?  
  
Jacob: Then you shouldn't have left in the first place!  
  
Both Chris and Jacob ball their fist, ready to fight.  
  
Chris: I had to come back here so I could save Wyatt!  
  
Jacob: With you gone Wyatt could have killed us all!  
  
Chris: You're powerful enough to protect the family!  
  
Jacob: But I'm not powerful enough to take on Wyatt!  
  
Chris: Neither am I! No one is Jacob!  
  
Jacob: You left me to do everything Chris, even though I asked you not to! You never listen to me! You're always wrong!  
  
Chris: No! You're always wrong! Every time I try to do something you have to fight me! Why? Just tell me why!  
  
Jacob: Because I...  
  
Roxy: Break it up.  
  
Chris and Jacob turn to see Fi, Roxy, and Matt standing on the stairs. Fi hurries over to Jacob.  
  
Fi: I begged you not to start.  
  
Jacob: I didn't start it Fi.  
  
Matt: Come on Jacob. You know you always start it.  
  
Roxy slaps Matt on the arm.  
  
Roxy: Shut up Matt.  
  
Fi: Can I talk to you in privet please?  
  
Jacob: Fi...  
  
Fi: Now.  
  
Jacob stares at his sister in shock. This wasn't the normal her. She actually sounded like their mother. Fi grabs Jacob by the arm and pulls him into the kitchen.  
  
Roxy: What were you two fighting about this time?  
  
Chris: Does it matter?  
  
Roxy grins and walks over to him.  
  
Roxy: You guys didn't hit each other again did you?  
  
She looks over him for any bruises.  
  
Chris: No. You guys came down just in time.  
  
Matt: Why do you guys always fight?  
  
Roxy: Matt mind your own business. Got it? Got it. Good.  
  
Matt: Leave me alone. I'm just asking.  
  
Roxy: Well don't. It's none of your business.  
  
Matt hits Roxy on the arm as he passes her to sit on the couch.  
  
Roxy: Hey!  
  
She slaps Matt over the head when he sits down.  
  
Chris: Okay. Knock it off you guys.  
  
Suddenly they hear a thud from upstairs.  
  
Matt: What was that?  
  
Chris and Roxy wait a minute, listening for anything.  
  
Chris: Taylor, was that you?  
  
No one answers, but they hear another noise.  
  
Taylor: Yeah. I tripped getting out of bed.  
  
Taylor appears on the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Piper had made her take a nap.  
  
Roxy: You okay?  
  
Taylor nods. She comes down the stairs and walks over to them. She sits down on a chair and looks up at Chris.  
  
Taylor: Could you guys keep it down next time?  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Taylor: You and Jacob.  
  
Chris: You heard that huh?  
  
Matt: Are you kidding me? All of San Francisco heard it.  
  
Roxy shoots Matt a warning look.  
  
Roxy: One more time. I'm warning you.  
  
Matt rolls his eyes at her.  
  
Roxy: Bit me.  
  
Chris: Roxy, not in front of Taylor.  
  
Roxy: Sorry.  
  
Jacob:( in kitchen) Don't start that again!  
  
Fi: We talked about this. Were you even listening?  
  
Roxy: Keep it down in there.  
  
Piper: What's going on?  
  
Piper and Phoebe walk into the room.  
  
Phoebe: Chris you're okay.  
  
Piper walks over to him.  
  
Piper: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Chris: I'm fine mom.  
  
Piper: are you sure? I could get something. Anything you need.  
  
Chris: Seriously, I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe: What was all that yelling about?  
  
Matt: Chris and Jacob get into a lot of fights. That's just a taste of one.  
  
Roxy: I thought I told you to stay out of it shrimp.  
  
Matt: I'm not a shrimp. Shut up and go suck a boy's face.  
  
Roxy: That does it. I've had just about enough of you.  
  
Roxy goes to grab Matt around the neck, but Phoebe grabs her wrist.  
  
Phoebe: Don't kill my son. At least until he's born.  
  
Matt smiles at Phoebe.  
  
Matt: Thanks mom.  
  
Phoebe:( automatically) Your welcome honey.  
  
Everything stops as they hear a loud crash from the attic and someone screaming.  
  
Chris: Jamie.  
  
He quickly orbs out, followed by Roxy and Taylor.  
  
Piper: Come on.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Matt hurry up the stairs. Jacob and Fi run out of the kitchen.  
  
Fi: What's going on?  
  
Matt: We don't know yet.  
  
Jacob and Fi follow the others upstairs.  
  
Attic-Night  
  
Jessie smiles with pleasure as she watches her sister fly through the attic window. Chris, Roxy, and Taylor orb into the attic right behind her.  
  
Taylor: Jessie.  
  
Jessie turns and looks down at Taylor.  
  
Jessie: Hello Taylor.  
  
Taylor: I knew you'd come back.  
  
Taylor runs over to her sister.  
  
Chris and Roxy: Taylor, no!  
  
They try to stop her, but she's already hugging Jessie. Jessie grins at them.  
  
Jessie: Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Roxy glares at Jessie with distrust. Jessie smiles at Roxy.  
  
Jessie: Happy to see me Roxy?  
  
Roxy crosses her arm and gets a smug look on her face.  
  
Roxy: No, I can't say that I am.  
  
Jessie: To bad.  
  
Jessie flicks her wrist and Roxy is flung into the wall behind her.  
  
Chris: Roxy!  
  
He bends down to check on her.  
  
Roxy: I'm fine.  
  
Chris looks back at Jessie.  
  
Chris: Where's Jamie?  
  
Jessie: you tell me.  
  
She points to the broken window. Chris' eyes widen as he realizes what happened.  
  
Roxy: You killed her!  
  
Jessie: I don't know. You can check though.  
  
Chris looks back at Roxy.  
  
Chris: Go check on Jamie.  
  
Roxy nods and orbs out. Chris stands back up.  
  
Chris: Taylor come here.  
  
Taylor walks forward, but Jessie holds her back.  
  
Chris: Jessie, give her back.  
  
Jessie: why should I? She's my sister to.  
  
Chris has a gut feeling that Jessie would still hurt Taylor, so he went with that feeling. He looked down at Taylor and winked at her. Taylor winked back. Suddenly her and Jessie gasp as they are both surrounded by a blue light. They both seem to calm down as the light fades. Taylor looks up at Jessie.  
  
Taylor: (Jessie) Get out of my body Taylor. You can handle the power.  
  
Taylor in Jessie's body looks down at her real body, then up at Chris.  
  
Jessie: (Taylor) My head hurts.  
  
Taylor:( Jessie) It's the power. (To Chris) Tell her to get out of my body. She'll kill herself.  
  
Taylor in Jessie's body grabs her head.  
  
Jessie:(Taylor) My head really hurts Chris.  
  
For no reason at all Taylor forms a fireball in her hand.  
  
Taylor:(Jessie) Taylor leave my body. It's going to get worst.  
  
The blue light surrounds Taylor and Jessie again. The light quickly fades away and Jessie looks up at Chris.  
  
Jessie: Did you really think she could take all that power?  
  
She notices she still has the fireball in her hand and throws it at Chris, who ducks. Suddenly the attic door opens and piper walks in.  
  
Piper: What the hell is...  
  
She gasps as she sees the fireball heading her way. She throws up her hand and the fireball freezes.  
  
Piper: Chris, a little help here.  
  
Chris moves his hand and the fireball flies into a wall.  
  
Piper: Thank you.  
  
Chris: No problem.  
  
Taylor: Mom.  
  
She runs over to Piper and wraps her arms around her.  
  
Piper: It's okay Taylor.  
  
Jessie: Aw, how sweet.  
  
Jessie flicks her wrist again and everybody in the room is knocked over.  
  
Jessie: Just give up. This is useless.  
  
Roxy: Are you sure about that?  
  
Jessie had been distracted by Taylor's switch that she hadn't sensed Roxy orb in. Jessie turns when she hears Roxy's voice. Suddenly she feels something hit her stomach hard.  
  
Roxy: You've caused enough trouble. Now it's time to put it to an end.  
  
Jessie tries to speak, but just isn't able to. She looks down at her stomach where Roxy has stabbed the knife of Castroy. Roxy finally pulls the knife out and Jessie drops to her knees. Jessie looks up at Roxy with hateful eyes.  
  
Jessie: (quietly) This isn't over yet.  
  
Jessie orbs out.  
  
Chris: Where did she go?  
  
Phoebe: That should have almost killed her.  
  
Piper: Wait. Shouldn't she be back to normal? The potion made her evil. She should be good again.  
  
Matt: She should be dead.  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
Roxy: Matt I'm warning you. I still got a knife in my hand.  
  
Chris walks over to Roxy and whispers in her ear.  
  
Chris: Where's Jamie.  
  
Roxy: Oh my god. I almost forgot. We have to hurry.  
  
They both orb out.  
  
Piper: Hey! Come back here you two!  
  
Phoebe: Where do you think they went?  
  
Taylor: They're down stairs.  
  
She runs out of the attic.  
  
Piper: Taylor! How do you know that?  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Matt, Jacob, and Fi follow Taylor.  
  
Foyer/Living Room- Night  
  
Roxy opens the front door and Chris carries Jamie in. He didn't want to risk orbing anymore.  
  
Roxy: Lay her down on the couch.  
  
Chris carefully lays Jamie on the couch. Roxy closes the door and runs into the living room.  
  
Roxy: Is she still alive?  
  
Chris: Yeah. She's still breathing, but barely.  
  
He looks over Jamie. Her body is completely soaked from the rain; she has several pieces of glass sticking out of her, and a ton of cuts and bruises covering her body. He and Roxy look up when they hear footsteps.  
  
Piper: I'm going to ring your neck if you keep scaring me like that. I had no idea...  
  
She stops when she sees Jamie.  
  
Piper: Jamie.  
  
Piper sits down on the couch at Jamie's feet.  
  
Fi: What happened?  
  
Phoebe, Chris, Jacob, Roxy, Matt, and Taylor: Jessie.  
  
They all look at each other. Paige comes running down the stairs.  
  
Paige: What's going on?  
  
She spots Jamie.  
  
Paige: Oh my god. Jamie.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
They wait for Leo to come, but nothing.  
  
Piper: Leo, get down here. Jamie needs you.  
  
Still nothing. Piper looks around the room.  
  
Piper:(desperate) can any of you heal?  
  
They all shake their heads. Piper looks down at Jamie, knowing that she's dying.  
  
Piper: It's going to be okay Jamie.  
  
Taylor: Dad. We need you. Pretty please.  
  
They look at Taylor.  
  
Taylor: What? It's worth a try.  
  
Roxy looks up at the ceiling.  
  
Roxy: Leo! Get down here. We need a healing touch up.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah. That's going to get him down here.  
  
Roxy: Shut up.  
  
She slaps him over the head again.  
  
Phoebe: that's it. You two go up stairs.  
  
Roxy takes Matt's hand and orbs out.  
  
Paige: You to Taylor.  
  
Taylor looks at her older sister one more time then orbs out.  
  
Jacob: Leo, get your lazy elder ass down here!  
  
Fi: Jacob, please cut out the cussing.  
  
Leo orbs in next to Paige.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry I didn't come faster. What's the matter?  
  
Piper: Leo hurry.  
  
Leo sees Jamie on the couch and his eyes widen.  
  
Leo: What happened to her?  
  
Chris: Jessie.  
  
Leo quickly holds his hands over Jamie. A familiar light comes out of his hands.  
  
Piper: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Leo: I don't know yet.  
  
Leo continues to try and heal Jamie. He pulls his hands away and looks at Piper sadly.  
  
Leo: She's gone.  
  
Piper: No.  
  
Piper jumps up and grabs Leo by the shirt.  
  
Piper: Don't you dare say that. She's not dead. She's not.  
  
Leo stands up and hugs Piper.  
  
Leo: It's going to be okay.  
  
Piper:(crying) No it's not. She's dead Leo.  
  
Chris shakes his head in denial.  
  
Chris: She can't be dead.  
  
Tears start to form in his eyes and run down his cheeks.  
  
Fi: I don't believe this. We lost another Halliwell.  
  
Fi begins to cry. Phoebe watches her then walks over to her and wraps her arms around her.  
  
Phoebe: Don't cry Fi. It's okay.  
  
She hugs her daughter, trying to comfort her. Jacob looks down at Jamie and tries to hold back tears.  
  
Jacob: This isn't happening.  
  
Chris: It is happening. It's happened! She's dead!  
  
Jamie: Don't believe everything you hear.  
  
Everyone whirls around shocked to see Jamie alive.  
  
Piper: You're alive!  
  
She bends down and hugs Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Ow! Mom, I still got glass in me.  
  
Piper jumps back and smiles uncontrollably.  
  
Piper: Leo, heal her.  
  
Jacob: Yeah, before we have to have an actual funeral.  
  
Leo begins healing Jamie again. After several minutes Jamie was completely healed and glass free.  
  
Piper: No more glass?  
  
Jamie: Nope.  
  
Piper: in that case...  
  
Piper grabs Jamie and hugs her tightly.  
  
Piper: I thought I almost lost you.  
  
Jamie: You almost did, but when dad tried to heal me the first time he healed a little bit so I could hold on longer.  
  
Piper: I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
Jamie: Mom, I need to tell you something very important.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Jamie: You're cutting off my air supply.  
  
Piper: Oh!  
  
Piper releases Jamie. She was so happy to know her daughter was okay. She leans forward and kisses Jamie on the forehead.  
  
Phoebe: Jamie, don't scare us like that again.  
  
Fi: Yeah. I'm to younger to have a heart attack.  
  
Jamie laughs softly and turns to Chris.  
  
Chris: come here.  
  
Jamie hugs her brother. Chris would have been the one that had a heart attack if Jamie died. He just couldn't take that.  
  
Jacob: Hey!  
  
Everyone looks at him. He didn't look to happy either.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Jacob: Has everyone forgotten about Jessie? We need to find her before she does this again.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no. She's dying.  
  
Piper: What are you talking about?  
  
Phoebe: Roxy stabbed her. That knife is supposed to kill you almost instantly. She might already be dead. 


	27. Powers Galore

Golden Gate Bridge- Night  
  
Jessie stood at the top of the bridge watching the cars below. She crossed her arms and bit her nail angrily. How come she hadn't sensed Roxy orb in? Speaking of Roxy, Jamie looked down at the knife wound. Her blood mixed with the rain and ran down her jeans. It wasn't bleeding as bad as before, but it was still bleeding. Jamie didn't bother to care for it. She looked away from the wound and up at the dark sky. It was time to take things seriously. Jamie stopped biting her nail and uncrossed her arms.  
  
Jessie: Ah!  
  
She gritted her teeth and fell down. She slapped her hands over her wound, trying to stop the pain. She didn't understand this. Her powers were suppose to shield her from this much pain.  
  
Jessie: Get a hold of yourself Jessie.  
  
She slowly got to her feet. She was still unable to let go of her stomach. The wound hurt badly enough, but the rain wasn't helping.  
  
Jessie: Damn. I really wish I could heal right now.  
  
She stopped when she realized she was started to sound like her old weak self. No, she couldn't do that. Her old self was gone. This was the new her. Nothing got in her way. Jamie let go of her wound and raised her eyes up towards the skies.  
  
Jessie: I'm not going to let a simple cut stop me.  
  
Jessie concentrated on the sky above her. The wind around her started to blow harder as she squeezed her fist in anger. The dark clouds flashed brightly with lightning as did Jessie eyes. Her once dark brown eyes became a shocking silver as small bolts of lightning shot from them. Jessie switched her attention to the water below her. She hissed in anger. The gigantic waves weren't good enough for her. She raised her hand and made as if she was pulling something. The waves grew larger and washed over the cars below her. Jessie grinned with delight as she heard screams.  
  
Jessie: I love the sound of death.  
  
She looked up to see a helicopter heading her way.  
  
Jessie: Idiots.  
  
Smiling, she looked back down at the water down below. She lifted her hand and made a twirling movement with her finger. Out of nowhere a tornado appeared and touched down on the water.  
  
Jessie: Enjoy my little gift boys.  
  
She blew a kiss at the helicopter as the tornado hit it. The pilots screamed as the tornado tore the helicopter apart. Jessie looked around for something else to do. She spotted a cop car on the bridge. That wasn't good for the cops inside. Jessie hated police. She looked directly at the car and once again concentrated. Suddenly the car was engulfed in a huge flame and so were the police. Jessie chuckled at her own skills. She rubbed her hands together.  
  
Jessie: What can I do now?  
  
Jessie looked around. She eyes shined gladly as she thought of something. There were tons of buildings around her. Buildings with millions of windows. She could do a lot of damage with that.  
  
Jessie: Perfect.  
  
Jessie closed her eyes and concentrated harder than ever. She suddenly opened her mouth and screamed. Only this wasn't her normal scream. Take that and multiply it by a million. The horrible shriek swept over San Francisco. Thousands of screams joined Jessie's as people tried to shield their ears. As Jessie had expected glass shattered everywhere. Not one mirror or window went unbroken or cracked. Jessie continued to scream. The problem was she couldn't stop. Once again she fell down holding her wound. It was stinging and burning like mad. Jessie couldn't stop screaming. The pain from this wound hurt more than any pain she had ever experienced. Her head felt like it was about to split and her heart felt like it was being crushed. Her shrieking grew louder as the pain grew. What the hell was going on?  
  
Halliwell Manor- Night  
  
Back at the manor everybody was trying to find Jessie in some way. Leo, Paige, Jamie, and Roxy were sensing for her, Jacob was trying to read her mind somewhere, Taylor and Piper were scrying, Phoebe was writing spells, Fi was trying to get a premonition, and Matt and Chris were using their super hearing to listen for her.  
  
Attic- Night  
  
Taylor sat on the couch looking through the book of shadows while Piper swung the scrying crystal over a map.  
  
Taylor: Are we ever going to get Jessie back mom?  
  
Piper stopped scrying and smiled at Taylor. How could she say anything bad to Taylor? Even though she couldn't help it, Taylor was so cute and innocent.  
  
Piper: Of course we're going get her back Taylor.  
  
Piper stood up and walked over to the couch. She gently sat down next to Taylor. She looked down at her daughter that she would never get to know. Piper couldn't stand that fact that Taylor never got to meet her before now.  
  
Piper: Everything's going to be alright as long as I'm here with you.  
  
Piper wrapped her arms around Taylor. Taylor snuggled up to her mother. She had always wanted to do that. She had dreamed about it for so long.  
  
Taylor: Mom.  
  
Piper: Yeah.  
  
Taylor: Can I ask you something?  
  
Piper: Of course.  
  
Taylor waited. She didn't want to say it, but knew it was true. She would have to leave her mother when she went back to the future. She would never feel her warm embrace again. Never.  
  
Taylor: What about when you're not there?  
  
The smile on Piper's face was completely wiped away. She hadn't expected Taylor to say anything like that.  
  
Taylor: I'm going to miss you when I go back.  
  
Taylor moved closer to Piper and rested her head down on her lap. Piper couldn't think of anything to say or do but keep Taylor close to her. What was going to happen when she went back to the future?  
  
Piper: Don't worry. You still have plenty of people who love you. It'll be alright.  
  
Taylor looked up at Piper and smiled.  
  
Taylor: Thanks mom.  
  
Piper: You're welcome Tay.  
  
Taylor's eyes widened as she remembered something. That's how she got that nickname. Everyone always told her when she was born Piper gave her that nickname. Taylor felt a wave of warmness wash over her as Piper placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and hugged Piper, hiding her face in Piper's shirt.  
  
Taylor: (quietly) It's not fair.  
  
Piper looked down at Taylor.  
  
Piper: What did you say Taylor?  
  
Taylor realized what she had said and shook her head.  
  
Taylor: Nothing.  
  
Once again she hid her face in her mother's shirt and mumbled her thoughts.  
  
Taylor: It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair.  
  
Piper couldn't make out what Taylor was saying, but she watched and listened with concern. Taylor continued to mumble to herself. It wasn't fair. Why did Piper have to always leave her? Suddenly she heard yelling followed by a horrible shrieking.  
  
Piper and Taylor: Ah!  
  
They both clapped their hands over their ears as the windows in the attic shattered all around them.  
  
Piper: Paige!  
  
Blue orbs appeared next to Piper. Paige also had her hands over her ears.  
  
Piper: What the hell is going on?  
  
Paige shook her head. Of course Paige couldn't hear her over the shrieking. Another set of orbs appeared in front of Piper. It was Roxy. Like the rest of them she was covering her ears. She didn't look to happy either. Roxy was trying to yell something over the shrieking. Both Piper and Paige could make out some of the words she was saying. They both widened their eyes in amazement at the same time. Roxy had a really bad mouth for a fourteen year old. It was good thing Taylor couldn't hear her. The shrieking finally came to a stop. It faded away like an echo. Roxy didn't stop her yelling though.  
  
Roxy: Damn it! What was with that shit? That shrieking was murder! Who ever did it just said 'Fuc...  
  
Paige: Roxy! Watch your mouth!  
  
Roxy stopped and looked at her mother.  
  
Roxy: Sorry. But you do have to admit that was some messed up shi...  
  
Paige: Roxanne! Enough with the mouth. My mouth isn't even that bad.  
  
Roxy: I can't help it mom.  
  
Roxy stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it.  
  
Roxy: I think I almost lost my hearing.  
  
Piper looked up at Paige.  
  
Piper: Did you hear yelling before that shrieking?  
  
Paige nods.  
  
Roxy: Oh, don't worry about that.  
  
They look at her confused.  
  
Paige: You know who that was?  
  
Roxy shrugged and flipped her black/red out of her face.  
  
Roxy: I'm just guessing and I'm probably right.  
  
Piper: Who was it?  
  
They look towards the attic door as they hear someone coming upstairs. Matt didn't bother to open the door. He walked right through it with his powers, into the attic.  
  
Matt: What was with all that screaming?  
  
He was still holding his ears as if they were infected.  
  
Piper: We don't know yet. Are you okay?  
  
Matt shook his head. He winced and rubbed his ears.  
  
Roxy: What's the matter? You didn't actually run into a wall or door?  
  
Matt looked at her and shook his head again. He rubbed his ears hard.  
  
Roxy: What the hell is wrong with you? The screaming is gone.  
  
Matt: Shrieking does not go well with super hearing.  
  
Roxy couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
Roxy: You didn't think to stop the super hearing when you heard the shrieking.  
  
Matt: Shut up. I have a headache.  
  
Piper laughed while standing up and walking over to him.  
  
Piper: I bet you do. Come on. We'll get you something for your headache.  
  
Chris: Make that two headaches.  
  
They looked up to see Chris standing in the door holding his sore ears also. Piper smiled and walked out of the room with both Chris and Matt following her.  
  
Jacob: What just happened?  
  
Jacob and Fi walked in the attic. Fi looked a little sick while Jacob looked really angry.  
  
Paige: We don't know yet.  
  
Jacob: Well we need to find out.  
  
Roxy could resist.  
  
Roxy: No shit Sherlock.  
  
Paige: Roxy! This is your last warning. Got it?  
  
Roxy hid her eyes behind her long hair.  
  
Roxy: Got it mom.  
  
Jacob smiled.  
  
Jacob: You're such a momma's girl. Ow!  
  
Jacob yelped when his mother smacked him on the arm with a rolled up magazine as she entered the attic.  
  
Phoebe: Leave her alone Jacob.  
  
Jacob: You can't tell me what to do. I'm eighteen.  
  
Phoebe: I'm still your mother. I tell what to do when I want to. Got it?  
  
Jacob: Mom... ow!  
  
She hit him with the news paper again. This time on the leg.  
  
Phoebe: (sternly) Got it Jacob?  
  
Jacob crossed his arms and lowered his head. He mumbled out his answer.  
  
Jacob: Yes mom.  
  
Roxy and Taylor snickered.  
  
Fi: Knock it off you guys.  
  
Phoebe looked past Jacob and at Fi.  
  
Phoebe: What about you?  
  
Fi looked sort of shocked by the question.  
  
Roxy: Are you kidding me? Fi's a good girl. She never does anything wrong.  
  
Fi: I wouldn't say anything.  
  
Jacob: (mumbling) Yeah. Little miss show off.  
  
Fi: I heard that.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, me to.  
  
Jacob looked down at the magazine in his mother's hand.  
  
Jacob: I'll be down stairs. I can't say a word up here.  
  
Jacob quickly left the room.  
  
Roxy: Now that Mr. Up Tight is gone we need to figure out where and what that shrieking came from.  
  
Jamie: I know where it came from.  
  
Jamie walked into the attic and rubbed her ear.  
  
Paige: Not you to.  
  
Jamie laughed.  
  
Jamie: No. I'm fine.  
  
Fi: Did you say you know where that shrieking came from?  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
Jamie: I felt it. I felt her pain. It was Jessie.  
  
Everybody had the same surprised look on their face.  
  
Roxy: That shrieking came from Jessie?  
  
Jamie: Yeah. Right when it got to me I felt Jessie.  
  
Roxy: Holy shit. That's weird.  
  
Roxy clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw her mother's face.  
  
Roxy: Sorry. I'll try harder mom. I swear.  
  
Jamie looked down at the floor. She was obviously worried.  
  
Phoebe: What's the matter Jamie?  
  
Jamie: It's Jessie. We have to get to her quick. She's dying.  
  
Fi: What? How do you know?  
  
Jamie: When I felt her I could feel her pain. It was horrible. That's why she was screaming.  
  
Roxy gasped as she understood.  
  
Roxy: It's my fault. I stabbed her.  
  
Paige: No, it's not your fault. You didn't know.  
  
Taylor: Know what?  
  
Fi walked over to Taylor and pushed her towards the door.  
  
Fi: Come on Taylor. Let's go see what Jacob is doing.  
  
After they left Jamie shook her head.  
  
Jamie: We have to find Jessie soon. I finally understand that knife.  
  
She grabbed the Book of Shadows off the floor and sat on the couch.  
  
Paige: What do you mean you understand that knife? The knife of Castroy?  
  
Jamie nodded and flipped through the book.  
  
Phoebe: What is there to understand?  
  
Jamie stopped flipping through the book and stared at the floor. She took a deep breath, then explained the seriousness of all this.  
  
Jamie: That knife took the potion out of Chris and me. It did it for Jessie to. There's one big difference.  
  
Roxy: What?  
  
Jamie: The knife is supposed to kill instantly because to take evil from your body it has to use your powers and life energy. Chris and I wouldn't have survived if Leo hadn't healed us. Jessie on the other hand didn't get as badly hurt as us because she has more powers to protect her.  
  
Roxy shrugged.  
  
Roxy: So why isn't she good again?  
  
Jamie: The potion made Jessie evil, but her powers are toying with her mind. The potion is gone, but the powers are still inside of her.  
  
Phoebe: The powers are still keeping her evil. The powers are to strong for her to handle. They've been hidden all these years.  
  
Jamie still stared at the floor. Paige watched her, knowing there was more to be said.  
  
Paige: Something is still wrong. Isn't it?  
  
Jamie: Like I said the knife of Castroy uses your powers to cure you, but there's one problem. Jessie isn't healed. She still has a wound. As long as she has that wound the knife is connected to her. Every time she uses her powers...  
  
Paige and Phoebe: The knife will absorb it.  
  
Jamie: The more she uses her powers the more life is taken from her. If she doesn't stop soon she'll die.  
  
Roxy: We have to find her and heal her.  
  
Paige: How do we find her?  
  
Jamie: I could use my powers to find her like before.  
  
Piper: No way.  
  
Piper stood in the door listening to the whole conversation.  
  
Jamie: Why not?  
  
Piper: Phoebe filled me in on your power. If it's tapped into your empathy power that means you're going to be feeling what Jessie's feeling.  
  
Jamie realized her mother was right. When Jessie's shrieking hit her it hit her hard and fast. She had felt Jessie's emotions instantly and they were unbearable.  
  
Jamie: You're right.  
  
Roxy: But you're only going to feel her emotions for a minute. You'll be alright. Go ahead.  
  
Piper shot Roxy a look that she really didn't like. She looked away only to receive the same look from Paige. Roxy held her hands up.  
  
Roxy: Alright, alright, I'm shutting up.  
  
Jamie looked up at Piper with ready eyes.  
  
Jamie: It's alright. I can take her emotions.  
  
Piper: No you can't. Jessie's in a lot of pain. How do you think that's going to feel?  
  
Jamie: It's just a feeling. I'm not going to be in real pain.  
  
Piper: I don't care. It doesn't matter what kind of pain it is. It's still pain. I already have one daughter hurting. I don't want two.  
  
Jamie: It's only for a minute mom.  
  
Piper: What about after. Don't think I didn't see you taking those aspirin the last time you felt your sister's emotions.  
  
Jamie stood up and walked over to Piper.  
  
Jamie: I can take it. I've done it before. I'm not a baby.  
  
Piper: I never said you were. I just don't want you to go through that.  
  
Jamie: I'll be fine. Please start thinking of me as a sixteen year old. Not like I'm six. I've had this power for two years now. I know how to handle it. It may freak me out sometimes, but I can handle it.  
  
Jamie looked at Piper with pleading eyes.  
  
Piper: Are you sure you can handle it? You won't get hurt?  
  
Jamie: I'm 90% sure on both.  
  
Piper: 90%? No way. Forget it.  
  
Jamie: Alright, 100% sure. I was joking.  
  
Piper watched as Jamie's eyes went into pleaded mode again.  
  
Piper: You better be joking.  
  
Jamie: I was. I swear. Please mom? We really need to find Jessie and this is the only way. Please?  
  
She pressed her palms together as if she was praying. Piper knew she shouldn't let Jamie do this.  
  
Piper: Are you sure there's no other way?  
  
Paige: We're sure Piper.  
  
Roxy: Come on Aunt Piper.  
  
Jamie: Please mom? Please?  
  
Jamie was begging now. Piper couldn't take it.  
  
Piper: Oh, alright.  
  
Jamie: Thank you mom.  
  
She smiled and hugged Piper.  
  
Jamie: Thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
Piper: You're welcome. You can do this on one condition.  
  
Jamie pulled away from Piper and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Jamie: I'm not going to like this am I?  
  
Piper: I don't know.  
  
Jamie: What's the condition?  
  
Piper: If the pain gets to strong for you then you have to stop then and there. Understand?  
  
Jamie couldn't hide the dread in her eyes. She knew for a fact that once she started using this power she couldn't stop.  
  
Jamie: But...  
  
She stopped as she thought about it. Piper would never let her use her powers if she knew the truth.  
  
Jamie: Alright, I'll stop if the pain gets to strong.  
  
Piper: Promise me.  
  
Jamie bit her lip. She hated lying to her mother even more than she hated the dark and thunder storms.  
  
Jamie: I promise.  
  
Piper: Alright you can use your powers to find Jessie.  
  
Jamie: Thanks again mom.  
  
She hugged Piper again. She would be so dead if Piper found out she was lying. She knew that for a fact. 


	28. Seeing Through Others Eyes

Attic- Night  
  
Piper: I can't believe you lied to me.  
  
Jamie sat on the couch watching Piper pace back and forth. Finding Jessie hadn't gone as smoothly as Jamie would have wished for. Piper was furious.  
  
Piper: You told me you would stop if it was too much for you.  
  
Jamie: I did.  
  
Piper: Well it didn't seem like it!  
  
Jamie winced. Piper wasn't helping the pounding in her head.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, calm down. She just wanted to find Jessie.  
  
Paige: (to Jamie) By the way. Did you find her?  
  
Sadly, Jamie shook her head. Piper threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
Piper: Great.  
  
She exhaled deeply.  
  
Roxy: I have an idea how to find Jessie.  
  
Everybody looked at Roxy with interest.  
  
Jamie: How?  
  
Roxy: Duh. The Midnight Demons.  
  
Jamie's mouth dropped.  
  
Jamie: Are you nuts? The last time we saw them they almost killed us. They hate everybody.  
  
Phoebe: Wait a minute. What are you two talking about?  
  
Piper: Who are the Midnight demons?  
  
Jamie: It doesn't matter. You can only find them between twelve and one a.m.  
  
Roxy looked down at her watch and smiled.  
  
Roxy: It's 12:08 now.  
  
Jamie looked down at her own watch. It was in fact 12:08.  
  
Roxy: I guess we're going with my plan.  
  
Jamie couldn't think of any other way to find Jessie, so...  
  
Jamie: Fine. Let's go.  
  
Piper: Wait. You're not going anywhere until I find out what or who these Midnight demons are.  
  
Roxy: It's pretty obvious. They watch over midnight.  
  
Jamie: They only can be found for one hour. After that hour they disappear. If they're going to help us we have to hurry.  
  
Jamie stood up, ready to go.  
  
Jamie: Backpack.  
  
Jessie's backpack orbed into her hand. Jamie opened it and looked inside. She pulled out a flashlight.  
  
Jamie: She still has this thing.  
  
She returned it to the backpack and pulled out a potion.  
  
Jamie: I thought she might have some of these.  
  
Roxy clapped her hands together.  
  
Roxy: Alright, let's get this plan moving.  
  
Jamie nodded and they both orbed out.  
  
Piper: Hey! Hold it.  
  
Roxy and Jamie orbed back in looking confused.  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Phoebe: We are going with you.  
  
Jamie shook her head in disagreement.  
  
Jamie: No. Especially you mom. You're still pregnant.  
  
Piper: I'm sick of staying out of everything just because I'm pregnant.  
  
Roxy: Talk to Uncle Leo about that one.  
  
Jamie scrunched her face in pure disgust.  
  
Jamie: Roxy, I don't want to even think about my parents having...  
  
Jamie stopped as she thought about it.  
  
Jamie: Never mind. That's gross.  
  
Piper crossed her arms and looked at Jamie.  
  
Piper: That gross thing is how you got here.  
  
Jamie: I know. But you're my parents. I don't need or want to know how I got here.  
  
Piper: It doesn't matter. We're coming anyway.  
  
Jamie: But...  
  
Piper: No 'buts'. Let's go.  
  
Jamie sighed and held out her hand for Piper to take.  
  
Roxy: Let's hit it.  
  
Roxy was always excited when it came to demons. She loved to see the demon bits fly when they were vanquished. Roxy took a potion from Jamie and orbed out.  
  
Jamie: Rox, hold up.  
  
Jamie and Piper orbed after her, followed by Phoebe and Paige.  
  
The Midnight Demons Cave- Night  
  
Roxy and Jamie looked around. The Midnight demons should have been there.  
  
Roxy: Where are those foul things?  
  
Jamie: I don't know. They should be right here.  
  
Jamie heard a low hissing and turned.  
  
Jamie: Did you hear that?  
  
Roxy: Hear what?  
  
Jamie looked away from Roxy as she heard another hiss.  
  
Jamie: That. That hiss.  
  
Paige: I don't hear anything.  
  
Wrong answer. There was a thud noise and Roxy cried out in pain. Roxy fell to the ground holding her head.  
  
Jamie: Roxy.  
  
Jamie heard the hiss again and looked around. She saw a very ugly Midnight demon standing over Roxy. Jamie's best guess was that he had hit Roxy over the head.  
  
Midnight demon 1: What are you doing her?  
  
Jamie: We need your help.  
  
Midnight demon 1: We demons don't help day walkers.  
  
He looked down at Roxy as she groaned. She rolled over on her back and looked up at him.  
  
Roxy: We're night walkers to you know.  
  
The demon growled at Roxy's sarcastic tone.  
  
Roxy: Don't growl at me.  
  
Jamie: Roxy, shut up.  
  
The demon looked back at Jamie.  
  
Midnight demon 1: Why should I let you live?  
  
Jamie: Because if you kill us the world is doomed.  
  
Jamie seemed to get his attention with that one.  
  
Midnight demon 1: What are you talking about?  
  
Jamie: My sister is trying to destroy the world. If we don't find her soon, she'll kill us all. Please help us?  
  
The Midnight demon looked at Jamie, unsure if he should help her.  
  
Midnight demon: Come with me.  
  
He turned away from her and headed down a tunnel. Jamie quickly helped Roxy up.  
  
Paige: Are you sure we can trust him?  
  
Jamie: No. But we need to trust him.  
  
Jamie followed the Midnight demon and after several seconds so did Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Roxy.  
  
Living Room- Night  
  
Fi sat across from Jacob. At the moment she was desperately trying to calm him down.  
  
Fi: It's okay Jacob.  
  
Jacob: Hell no! It's not okay!  
  
Fi: They just went to find Jessie.  
  
Jacob: I know. But they just got up and left without telling us.  
  
Fi: Actually, Jamie did tell you.  
  
Jacob: Yeah. Telepathically!  
  
Fi: Would you stop yelling?  
  
Jacob wanted to yell some more, but stopped himself.  
  
Fi: Thank you.  
  
Fi watched her brother's expressions closely. It didn't do any good. He looked angry as he always did.  
  
Fi: Why are you so mad?  
  
Jacob looked up at her, but didn't say a word.  
  
Fi: Are you mad at me?  
  
For a minute Jacob looked confused, but still didn't answer.  
  
Fi: Can you at least answer me?  
  
Jacob turned away from her. As all of you know Fi is the nice and kind hearted girl in the family. But even the nicest people can be pushed to a limit.  
  
Fi: That's it. I've had enough. I'm sick of your temper. You never ever think about peoples feelings. What's your problem?  
  
Jacob gave her an angry looked.  
  
Jacob: Everything.  
  
Fi: Even me?  
  
Jacob: Especially you.  
  
Fi: What do you mean 'Especially me'? All I have ever done is be nice to you and what do I get in return? A pain in the ass brother.  
  
Jacob was stunned to hear Fi curse. He had only heard her say one cuss word in her whole life. It was hell. But that didn't count. She was reading the bible.  
  
Jacob: Well you're not much fun to be around either Miss Fiona Sunshine. You're always so happy. It's driving me crazy.  
  
Fi: How can happiness drive you crazy?  
  
Jacob: It's hard to be happy with our lives Fi. Did you not get the message or are you just stupid?  
  
Fi surged to her feet in anger.  
  
Fi: I am not stupid! It's not my fault I'm not miserable like you! And I'm sorry if I'm the reason for your misery! You probably wish that I had never been born!  
  
Jacob: You know what?  
  
He got to his feet so that he was eye to eye with Fi.  
  
Jacob: I do wish that! Everyday and every night!  
  
Fi didn't respond to that. She didn't think Jacob would say such a thing.  
  
Fi: (quietly) You don't mean that. Do you?  
  
Jacob: Of course I do!  
  
Fi shook her head.  
  
Fi: No. You're just mad.  
  
Jacob: I meant every word I said. I hate you! I wish we weren't related!  
  
Fi: (yelling) You want to know something? I hate you to!  
  
Jacob: Good! So, stay out of my life!  
  
Jacob angrily pushed past Fi and went upstairs. Fi called after him.  
  
Fi: I hate you! I wish you were dead!  
  
Fi knew that was a gigantic lie, but right now she really did hate her brother. Why was he such a jerk all the time? Fi started to cry as she ran into the kitchen. Was she really the cause of Jacob's anger?  
  
Midnight Demons Cave- Night  
  
Jamie: The Golden Gate Bridge?  
  
Roxy: What in the world is she doing at the Golden Gate Bridge?  
  
Midnight demon 1: Like I care witch. Now leave.  
  
Roxy balled her fist. This demon was really getting on her last nerves.  
  
Roxy: Listen you ugly...  
  
Jamie: Roxy, would you shut up?  
  
Midnight demon 1: Leave!  
  
Roxy: Alright, alright, alright. We're going crabby.  
  
As Roxy loosened her fist the potion she was holding fell to the ground. The Midnight demon's eyes slanted and he growled.  
  
Midnight demon 1: You came here to kill us.  
  
Roxy scooped up the potion and put it in her pocket. Paige quickly stepped in front of her.  
  
Paige: She didn't come here to here top kill anyone. That was just in case.  
  
Midnight demon 1: In case of what?  
  
He growled even louder.  
  
Jamie: In case you tried to kill us.  
  
Midnight demon 2: It's a good thing you came prepared.  
  
Everyone's eyes shot across the room to see five more demons appear.  
  
Phoebe: This really doesn't look good.  
  
Midnight demon 4: Bye, bye witches.  
  
He opened his mouth to show a full set of very sharp teeth that were defiantly made for ripping flesh.  
  
Piper: Wow. Those are some pretty impressive teeth.  
  
Jamie: We have to get out of here.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Jamie: Trust me. I've had to deal with these guys before.  
  
Jamie pulled a vial out of her backpack and threw it at the closest demon. He cried out as he melted.  
  
Piper: I bet that really hurt.  
  
Jamie: We have to go. The potion doesn't kill them.  
  
Phoebe: Didn't you just kill him?  
  
Jamie: Technically I did, but they can come back to life.  
  
A black light shined brightly and formed into a Midnight demon. The same one that Jamie just vanquished.  
  
Jamie: See what I mean.'  
  
Paige: Let's get out of here.  
  
Roxy: We got a problem. I can't orb.  
  
Both Paige and Jamie tried. Not one orb appeared.  
  
Piper: (to Paige) Why can't you orb? (To Jamie) Why can't any of you orb?  
  
Jamie: Crap!  
  
She slapped her forehead as she remembered something.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Jamie: I forgot. This place is kind of like the underworld in the midnight hour. We can't orb out until the hour is over.  
  
Phoebe: You got to be kidding me.  
  
Jamie: I really wish I was.  
  
Roxy: I'm running out of potions here people.  
  
Roxy continued to throw potions at the demons, but the just came back.  
  
Roxy: That's it. I'm all out.  
  
Jamie checked the backpack for more potions, but nothing. That was it for them. One of the demons grabbed Jamie by her neck and lifted her up.  
  
Midnight demon 3: You look tasty.  
  
He licked his lips and moved in to bite her neck. Jamie closed her yes. She heard him howl in pain when an energy ball hit him right between his eyes. The demon dropped Jamie and stumbled back. Jamie looked at her watch.  
  
Jamie: 1:01.  
  
The Midnight demons that were attacking Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Roxy disappeared. As did the one that had tried to eat Jamie.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Roxy: The hour is over.  
  
Jamie stood up and searched the room with her eyes.  
  
Jamie: Where did that energy ball come from?  
  
She looked in the direction where the energy ball had come from. She could just make out a figure standing in a dark part of the cave.  
  
Jamie: hey, who are you?  
  
Voice: Don't recognize me Jamie?  
  
Jamie knew that voice anywhere. The figure stepped into the moonlight to reveal a sixteen year old boy.  
  
Boy: Hi Jamie.  
  
Jamie eyes widened and she smiled.  
  
Jamie: Camron.  
  
She ran over to him and threw her herself into his arms. Camron returned the hug.  
  
Jamie: How did you get here?  
  
Camron: Time portal of course. I had the hardest time tracking you down once I got here.  
  
Jamie pulled away from Camron. She was so happy to see him.  
  
Jamie: What are you doing here?  
  
Camron: I heard about you getting turned evil and came to help.  
  
Jamie: Well, that problem has obviously been solved.  
  
Piper cleared her throat.  
  
Piper: Are you going to introduce us to your friend Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Oh yeah.  
  
Jamie took Camron's hand and pulled him over to her family.  
  
Jamie: Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, this is Camron. Roxy already knows him.  
  
Roxy gave Camron a small wave.  
  
Roxy: What's up Cam?  
  
Camron: Nothing much.  
  
Phoebe held out her hand for Camron to shake, which he did.  
  
Phoebe: Nice to meet you Camron.  
  
Camron: Nice to meet you to.  
  
Right away Phoebe had noticed Camron's accent. And from his features he was obviously Mexican. Phoebe also noticed something else.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god.  
  
Paige: What's the matter?  
  
Phoebe looked closely at Camron's eyes.  
  
Phoebe: Camron, you would happen to be...  
  
Camron: Blind?  
  
Phoebe nodded, but realized how stupid that was to do.  
  
Phoebe: Yes.  
  
Camron nodded.  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry for asking.  
  
Camron: It's okay. I'm use to it. I've been blind almost my whole life.  
  
Piper saw that Phoebe felt kind of uncomfortable talking about this and decided to change the subject.  
  
Piper: How do you and Jamie know each other?  
  
Camron and Jamie looked at each other. Camron said something in Spanish to Jamie, which received an alarmed look from her.  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
She then said something in Spanish.  
  
Camron: Why?  
  
Jamie continued to talk in Spanish. Everybody watched in confusion as Jamie and Camron continued their conversation. Jamie seemed very worried about something.  
  
Camron: What do you mean future consequences?  
  
Piper: What about future consequences?  
  
Jamie looked at her.  
  
Jamie: Nada.  
  
She realized that she was still talking in Spanish.  
  
Jamie: Nothing. Forget it.  
  
Camron said something else in Spanish. Jamie sighed.  
  
Jamie: No se'.  
  
Camron seemed to be asking Jamie something that she didn't seem so sure about. Finally Jamie gave up.  
  
Jamie: Fine.  
  
Camron: Gracias.  
  
Jamie: Feliz?  
  
Camron: Si.  
  
Phoebe: Alright, enough with the Spanish.  
  
Paige: What's going on?  
  
Piper: How do you two know each other?  
  
Jamie smiled.  
  
Camron: I'm her boyfriend.  
  
Piper's mouth dropped. Her daughter already had a boyfriend and she wasn't even going to be born for another six years.  
  
Piper: Jamie, you never said anything about having a boyfriend.  
  
Jamie: Because of future consequences.  
  
Roxy: What consequences?  
  
Jamie: Like Leo. You know he doesn't like Camron.  
  
Paige: Why?  
  
Camron: Because I'm dating his daughter. He sees me as a threat now.  
  
Roxy: Camron, where's Mystic?  
  
Camron whistled. A small falcon flew over to Camron and landed on his shoulder.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, she's beautiful.  
  
Camron: He.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry. He's beautiful.  
  
Phoebe gently stroked Mystic's feathers.  
  
Camron: Mystic is my guide bird.  
  
Piper: Kind of like a guide dog.  
  
Camron nodded.  
  
Camron: Only, I know how to get around on my own. Mystic helps me with the hard stuff. He...  
  
Camron stopped and looked around the cave.  
  
Jamie: Do you hear something?  
  
Camron: Yeah. Someone's coming.  
  
Jamie: Maybe we should leave.  
  
Camron: That would be a good idea.  
  
Camron continued to listen.  
  
Camron: (to himself) Man. About six foot something. Not to heavy. Very close. No big deal. (To the others) It's only one person, but we should get back to your house anyway.  
  
Jamie took Piper's hand and orbed out, followed by Phoebe, Paige, and Roxy. Camron listened around one more time.  
  
Wyatt: Hello Camron.  
  
Camron spun around at the sound of Wyatt's voice.  
  
Camron: Wyatt? How did you get here?  
  
Wyatt smiled and walked closer to Camron, who backed away. He could hear Wyatt's footsteps on the cave floor.  
  
Wyatt: I followed you of course. It was clever getting that potion from your grandmother. How did you know she had it?  
  
Camron: She told me about it years ago. Why do you care?  
  
Wyatt didn't bother to answer. He walked closer to Camron again. Mystic squawked in Camron's ear to warn him.  
  
Wyatt: I always did hate that bird.  
  
Camron: What do you want Wyatt? Why are you following me?  
  
Wyatt: I think you know why Camron.  
  
Camron: I don't know where they are.  
  
Wyatt: I know you're lying. I hate people who lie to me.  
  
Wyatt moved even closer to Camron. Camron backed up and felt himself hit one of the cave walls.  
  
Wyatt: I have you cornered. Now, tell me the truth.  
  
Camron wasn't going to let Wyatt anywhere near Jamie or the rest of her family.  
  
Camron: I swear that I don't know where they are.  
  
Wyatt: Is that so?  
  
Wyatt moved so fast that Camron didn't have time to figure out what he was doing. Camron felt a hand close around his neck and someone push him against the wall behind him. Mystic squawked loudly as he flew off of Camron's shoulder.  
  
Wyatt: You can't protect her forever.  
  
Camron: I can try.  
  
Wyatt: Don't be an idiot. I won't harm Jamie, but I'll kill you.  
  
Camron: Like I don't know that.  
  
Wyatt: Where is she Camron? This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely.  
  
Camron: I'll never tell you.  
  
Camron wished he hadn't said that as Wyatt's fist slammed into his ribs. Camron's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He tried his best to fill his lungs with air, but it wasn't happening. Wyatt smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Wyatt: Now...  
  
He grabbed a fistful of Camron hair and forced him to his feet.  
  
Wyatt: ...where are my siblings? I know you at least can tell me where Jamie is.  
  
Camron didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes and listened. He heard Mystic sitting in a corner behind Wyatt. He was waiting for Camron's signal.  
  
Camron: (to Wyatt) Go to hell. That's where you belong.  
  
The smile was wiped from Wyatt's face.  
  
Wyatt: Fine. Have it your way. I hoped you enjoyed seeing my sister because it was the last time.  
  
Wyatt formed an energy ball in his free hand and tightened the hand that held Camron's hair. Camron gritted his teeth and crossed his fingers. As soon as Mystic saw the signal he left his spot and flew at Wyatt. He flew right at Wyatt's head. Wyatt yelled in anger and tried to swat Mystic away. As soon as Wyatt had let go of him, Camron slipped away.  
  
Camron: Mystic, come on.  
  
Mystic heard Camron, but he was having too much fun getting Wyatt angry.  
  
Camron: Mystic, now.  
  
Mystic bit Wyatt on the ear then flew over to his owner. He quickly landed on Camron's outstretched arm. Wyatt looked up just to see Camron and Mystic disappear into thin air.  
  
Wyatt: You can't hide from me. I'll find you. You'll lead me right to her.  
  
Attic- Morning  
  
Jamie: Where is he? He was supposed to be right behind me. Maybe I should go back.  
  
Piper: I'm sure he's fine Jamie.  
  
Paige: Is Camron half whitelighter?  
  
Jamie: No. He's half witch and half vampire.  
  
Piper's eyes grew bigger.  
  
Piper: Half vampire?  
  
Jamie: Don't worry. He isn't going to such my neck any time soon. He doesn't like to let out his vampire side very often.  
  
Jamie glanced around nervously.  
  
Jamie: He really should be here by now. He's a pretty fast teleporter.  
  
Phoebe: Teleporter?  
  
Jamie: That's one of his powers. On his witch side of course.  
  
Piper jumped when Camron appeared next to her.  
  
Jamie: There you are. What took you so long?  
  
Camron walked over to a bookcase and let Mystic get on it.  
  
Camron: Long story.  
  
Jamie walked over to him.  
  
Jamie: Give me the summary.  
  
Camron really didn't want to worry her, so he decided to lie.  
  
Camron: I stayed behind to check and see if anyone might have followed you.  
  
Jamie might have believed him if it wasn't for the marks left on his neck by Wyatt.  
  
Jamie: Camron, where did those little marks come from?  
  
Camron: What marks?  
  
Jamie pointed at his neck.  
  
Jamie: Those marks.  
  
Camron immediately covered his neck with his hands.  
  
Camron: I've always had these.  
  
Jamie: No you haven't.  
  
With difficulty, Jamie pride Camron's hands off his neck. Jamie knew for a fact that...  
  
Jamie: These are new.  
  
Camron: Chill. There's nothing to worry about.  
  
Jamie: How did you get these?  
  
Camron: I tripped.  
  
Jamie gave him an annoyed look.  
  
Jamie: Yeah right.  
  
Jamie focused on Camron.  
  
Jamie: I can't read your mind clearly, but you're in pain. I can feel it.  
  
She looked over him for more marks, cuts, or bruises.  
  
Camron: I'm fine. Ow!  
  
Camron yelped as Jamie touched his ribs.  
  
Jamie: Ow?  
  
Before Camron could answer, Jamie forced his shirt up.  
  
Camron: Hey.  
  
Jamie: Oh no.  
  
Camron had a dark bruise where Wyatt had punched him.  
  
Camron: It's not as bad as it looks. There's no need to... ow! Jamie, knock it off please.  
  
Camron pushed away Jamie's hand that she had just ran over his bruised ribs.  
  
Jamie: What happened to you?  
  
Camron: It's not a big deal.  
  
Camron tried to move away, but Jamie pulled him back and looked at his ribs again.  
  
Phoebe: How did that happen?  
  
Camron: It's not important. Ow!  
  
Jamie placed one hand on Camron's ribs and held his still with the other.  
  
Jamie: Answer the question Camron.  
  
Camron closed his eyes as Jamie moved her hand to make waves of pain shoot through his body.  
  
Camron: Alright, alright, I'll tell you! Just please stop hurting me?  
  
Jamie removed her hand and let Camron pull his shirt down.  
  
Roxy: Alright, spill it.  
  
Camron sighed and prepared to warn them about...  
  
Jamie: Wyatt?  
  
Camron looked at his girlfriend. She had obviously read his mind.  
  
Camron: Well, there's your answer. 


	29. The Charmed Kids Powers

Wyatt's Powers: Orbing, telekinesis, death grip, shuck the life out of someone, energy balls, force field, and many more powers I can't think of yet.  
  
Chris: Orbing, telekinesis, death grip, freeze things, explode things, control over the earth, super hearing, call things to him (like Paige), and can erase someone's memories.  
  
Jacob: Flying, see in the dark, premonitions, telepathy, can take away someone's emotional pain, illusions, and create a cage out of nowhere (with a wave of his hand).  
  
Fi: Premonitions, empathy, levitation, astral projection, and is able to change her voice into anyone else's she chooses.  
  
Jamie: Orbing, telekinesis, telepathy, freeze things, call things to her, explode things, control over water, ice, and talk to animals.  
  
Jessie: Orbing, telekinesis, telepathy, call things to her, death grip, freeze things, explode things, lightning, fire, control over the earth, control over rain, and control over wind.  
  
Roxy: Orbing, call things to her, x-ray vision, fire, and invisibility.  
  
Matt: Super hearing, walk through walls, and super sight.  
  
Taylor: Orbing, switch bodies with someone else, force field, and can see peoples memories by touching them.  
  
Camron: Teleportation, put people to sleep, all vampire powers, can produce acid from his fingers, and energy balls.  
  
(If I missed any powers that you guys read about I would be happy if you told me. Thank You.) 


	30. The Two Terror Twins

(Thanks for all the reviews you guys. You ROCK! Once again thanks.)  
  
Golden Gate Bridge- Morning  
  
Jessie sat on the bridge with her legs pulled up to her chest. She felt herself growing weaker by the minute. She shivered as the rain pounded on her flesh. Jessie tried hard to take her mind off the pain of her wound but nothing worked. Except for one thing.  
  
Jessie: No. I can't think about those things.  
  
Jessie refused to think about her life, but a familiar tune kept pushing her to. Where had she heard that music? That voice?  
  
Jessie: (whisper) Mom.  
  
The melody of her mother's voice filled Jessie's mind. Jessie knew she shouldn't let the memory of Piper rush through her head, but it was so comforting. Jessie remembered being cradled in her mother's arms. It was so warm and loving. She wished she could feel the warm embrace instead of the cold drops of rain that surrounded her. Jessie wondered how she could remember that far back. She wasn't more that a month old at the least. The memory somehow played like a movie in her head.  
  
Piper: (singing) Hush my baby, close your eyes. Within your dreams you can touch the skies. With you in my arms I feel whole. Because you are my heart and you are my soul.  
  
Jessie so often wanted Piper to sing that again. It was one of her favorite songs and one of her favorite times. Everything felt just perfect.  
  
Jessie: Huh.  
  
Jessie looked up as she sensed someone orbing in.  
  
Jessie: They never give up do they?  
  
She quickly orbed out just as the whole Halliwell family orbed in. As soon as they had found out where Jessie was they came immediately. Taylor had stayed behind. Fi refused to come along if Jacob was so he volunteered to watch Taylor. They had had a big talk about what would happen if Wyatt came. Taylor would just orb them away.  
  
Matt: Crap!  
  
He tried his best to shield his head from the rain.  
  
Matt: This rain is going to so totally ruin my hair!  
  
Roxy: Like it could get any worse.  
  
Matt: It's not any worse than yours.  
  
Fi: Now is not the time guys.  
  
Jamie squinted to see through the rain.  
  
Jamie: I don't see Jessie anywhere. You don't think she left?  
  
Leo: No. She's close. I can sense her now.  
  
Chris: Me to.  
  
Phoebe gasped as she saw something.  
  
Phoebe: Everybody, look out!  
  
About twenty fireballs were heading their way. Leo pulled Piper out of the way of one. Fi ducked and another flew over her head. All of the whitelighters orbed out and back in.  
  
Roxy: Matt, duck!  
  
Matt turned just as a fireball hit him and sent him flying off the bridge.  
  
Roxy: Matt!  
  
She quickly orbed after him. Matt was inches away from the street when he felt Roxy grab him. As soon as they were back on top of the bridge Roxy let go of Matt.  
  
Matt: Thanks.  
  
Roxy: Whatever. Don't think I'm gonna be nice to you now.  
  
Matt: I already knew that was never going to happen.  
  
Roxy smiled and playfully flicked Matt between his eyes.  
  
Paige: Where did those fireballs come from?  
  
Camron: Three guesses who.  
  
Fi: So Jessie is here.  
  
Piper: But where?  
  
Both Chris and Leo closed their eyes and tried to sense Jessie. Jamie on the other hand tried a different approach. She remembered what Jessie had told her about being powerful if you just took the time to notice.  
  
Jamie: (to herself) I know you're here and I'm going to find you.  
  
Jamie closed her eyes and concentrated harder then she had in a long time. She picked up peoples thoughts here and there. Some she knew some she didn't.  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
(Women): I'm going to have to pay thousands of dollars to fix these windows.  
  
(Boy): I'm sleepy.  
  
(Fi): Come on Jessie. Where are you?  
  
(Chris): She's got to be somewhere around here.  
  
(Man): I really need to go on a date.  
  
(Lady): I wonder what Hilary is doing.  
  
(Jessie) Nice job Jamie.  
  
Jamie's eyes shot open the moment she heard Jessie's thought. She looked in the direction of the thought and orbed out.  
  
Camron: Jamie? Where did she go?  
  
Chris quickly orbed after her.  
  
Piper: Leo, follow them.  
  
Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe: Where do you think Jamie went?  
  
Piper: I don't know.  
  
Paige: Shouldn't we follow them?  
  
Piper: No. We have to find Jessie. The demon said she was here.  
  
The Park- Morning  
  
Jamie orbed in and looked around for her sister.  
  
(Jessie): Hi Jamie.  
  
Jamie jumped when she heard Jessie's thoughts.  
  
(Jamie): Hi yourself Jess.  
  
Jamie looked around again. She couldn't spot Jessie anywhere, but she knew she was here. She could sense her. Not by her orbs, but her thoughts.  
  
(Jessie): Don't you see me?  
  
(Jamie): Of course I don't. You know that. You're reading my mind aren't you?  
  
(Jessie): Maybe. I thought I killed you before.  
  
(Jamie): Not quite.  
  
Jamie followed the feeling of Jessie's thoughts. It was weird being able to do this. It wasn't something she had been able to do before.  
  
(Jessie): Why the hell can't they stay out of our business?  
  
Jamie frowned and sent a thought to Jessie.  
  
(Jessie): Can't you sense them?  
  
Jamie knew who Jessie was talking about when she felt Leo and Chris orbing. She felt Jessie orb out and saw her blue orbs by a tree.  
  
Jamie: Crap!  
  
She concentrated again.  
  
(Jessie): Go ahead and follow me Jamie. They won't be able to sense you now that you are in tune with your stronger powers like me.  
  
Jamie frowned at Jessie's tease and orbed after her thought trail. Chris and Leo orbed in and saw Jamie's orbs leave.  
  
Chris: Where is she going?  
  
Leo: I don't know. We better follow her though. She...  
  
He stopped when he realized he couldn't sense Jamie.  
  
Leo: Wait. I can't sense Jamie.  
  
Chris: Me either.  
  
They looked at each other confused.  
  
Chris: Why can't we sense her?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
He looked up at the sky and hoped that he could just get a small sense of Jamie.  
  
The Forbidden Forest- Morning  
  
Jamie orbed in and looked around in amazement.  
  
Jamie: How in the world?  
  
(Jessie): Don't forget you're stronger. You can orb into The Forbidden Forest now.  
  
Jamie looked up at the sky.  
  
(Jamie): You can make it storm here to. In the magical realm?  
  
(Jessie): I can do as I please.  
  
Jamie snorted at her sister's bragging.  
  
(Jamie): I can sense you by your thoughts. So...  
  
(Jessie): Fine.  
  
Jessie already knew what Jamie was going say so she came out of her hiding place. Jamie looked up as Jessie jumped down from a tree.  
  
Jamie: So that's where you where hiding.  
  
Jessie crossed her arms and walked over to her sister.  
  
Jessie: So you finally learned how to read my mind and follow my thought trail. Took you long enough.  
  
Jamie: I was always a bit slower with my power wasn't I?  
  
A smirk formed on Jessie's face.  
  
Jessie: You still haven't learned how to...  
  
Jessie stopped and a look of shocked plastered itself on her face. Jamie smiled at Jessie's reaction to her new gift.  
  
Jessie: How did you learn how to block me?  
  
Jamie: It wasn't hard really. I just went inside your mind and did it the same way you did.  
  
Jessie's shock went away and she smiled again at Jamie's cleverness.  
  
Jessie: Oh, so you read my mind on how to do it. Nicely done. I have to say I'm impressed.  
  
Jamie winced and looked at Jessie.  
  
Jamie: You're in pain Jess. Let dad heal you.  
  
Jessie: You still use your empathy?  
  
Jamie gave Jessie a sarcastic smirk.  
  
Jessie: I should kill you.  
  
Jamie: Why don't you then?  
  
Jessie: Because I want to have a little fun with you first before I kill you.  
  
Jessie slanted her eyes and a white light came out of her head and formed a small ball in front of her forehead. Jessie widened her eyes and the ball shot at Jamie. Jamie knew what Jessie was doing and did the same. Only her ball was red. The two balls hit each other half way between each twin and exploded.  
  
Jessie: You can still do that huh?  
  
Jamie: I didn't think you could either.  
  
Jessie created another ball and shot it at Jamie. Jamie quickly shot another ball at the one that was heading her way. When the two balls hit Jamie stumbled a little.  
  
Jessie: I was always a stronger telepath Jamie.  
  
Jamie looked at Jessie with anger. She quickly formed another red ball and shot it at Jessie. Jessie wasn't quick enough with her ball and Jamie's shot straight through hers and into Jessie's head. Jessie shut her eyes tight and grabbed her head in pain. Millions of high pitch thoughts rang like gigantic bells in her brain.  
  
Jamie: You may be stronger, but I'm faster.  
  
Jessie finally stopped holding her head and opened her eyes.  
  
Jessie: Nice shot. My turn.  
  
Even with the rain poring down on them Jessie managed to create a fireball. She threw it at the ground between her and Jamie. Jamie watched as the small fire in front of her grew bigger and bigger until it was bigger that her.  
  
Jessie: Let's see how fast you are when I set your ass on fire.  
  
Jessie made a pushing movement with her hand and the wall of fire made its way towards Jamie. Jamie screamed as the fire came down on top of her. Jessie laughed with delight as she watched her sister burn to death. She could still hear Jamie's screams from inside the ball of fire she had trapped her twin sister in. Suddenly the screams came to a stop. Jessie didn't think Jamie could last to long in the fire. She relaxed and the fire went away. Jessie stared with horror at the sight in front of her. Instead of a fireball there was an ice ball sitting there with her sister standing inside of it smiling at her. Jamie uncrossed her arms and waved at Jessie.  
  
Jamie: Hi Jessie.  
  
Jamie held up her hand and used her powers to break a door in the ice ball so she could walk out.  
  
Jessie: That's impossible.  
  
Jamie: Not really. As you said this is my element.  
  
Jessie growled with anger. Her body was suddenly surrounded with flames and lightning.  
  
Jamie: Bring it on Jess.  
  
Jessie: Happy to James.  
  
Jamie smiled and the ice ball broke into pieces. The shattered ice spun around her in a circle. Jamie looked at a lake behind her. She focused and all the water left the lake and floated over to her. The water spun around her just as the ice did.  
  
Jessie: Do you really think that your ice and water are a match for my lightning and fire?  
  
Jamie: I guess well see.  
  
Jessie formed a fire ball each hand just as Jamie formed an ice ball in each of hers. Both of the twins focused their powers on the other. Jessie's fire and lightning shot full force like a bullet at Jamie while Jamie's ice and water swooped down on Jessie like a dove. On that's ready to do some damage.  
  
Jessie: Go to hell sis.  
  
Jamie: Sorry, I can't. I'm half angel remember?  
  
It didn't matter who would win this one. It was going to be one hell of a blast that would probably wipe both of them out. Ice, Fire, and all.  
  
(So, how do you like it? Please say you at least like it? If you do you are the most awesome person in the universe!) 


	31. Protecting Taylor

Golden Gate Bridge- Morning

Piper: What do you mean you lost Jamie?

Leo: She's blocking us somehow.

Fi watched as Camron concentrated on finding Jamie.

Fi: Have you found her yet?

Camron: No. I'm close though.

Camron couldn't sense Jamie's orbs like whitelighters could. He was sensing her powers. Camron could track witches easily. Whitelighters were another story.

Camron: Where ever she is she's using a lot of magic. I should be able to track her easily.

Camron opened his eyes once he thought of something.

Camron: That's it.

He quickly teleported out. Piper noticed.

Piper: Now where did he go?

Leo: I can't sense him either.

Roxy: Of course you can't. That's how his power works. The only one I know who can track him is Wyatt.

Phoebe: Great. Now we'll never find Jamie who I'm guessing found her certain twin sister.

Attic- Morning

Jacob stood at a table making a potion from the book. He was trying to make something that would protect Taylor. Jacob knew for a fact that if Wyatt came he would want Taylor. He read over the list of ingredients list again.

Jacob: Crushed Tamaco?

Jacob had to admit he had no clue what that was. He remembered Phoebe had told him something about Tamaco when he was nine. She told him that Tamaco was some sort of white powder. Jacob looked at the different ingredients. There were two white powders. Jacob raised an eyebrow. One of them looked like cream and the other in Jacob's opinion looked like drugs. Which one was which?

Jacob: Make your mother proud. Cream it is.

He grabbed the one that looked like cream and tipped a little in the potion. The potion started to make a crackling noise. Jacob sighed in anger. He knew that was wrong. The potion wasn't supposed to crackle. Jacob didn't think and grabbed the stuff that looked like drugs. He quickly poured it in the potion. He accidentally poured half of it in and the potion blew up. Jacob stumbled and fell over. He started to cough as smoke filled the room.

Jacob: Shit! Now I know why they kept that don't do drugs commercial around for so long.

As the smoke cleared Jacob stood up. He noticed something on the stuff that looked like drugs. It was a very small piece of paper taped to it.

Jacob: (reading) Warning: Do not mix with Bicstic.

He looked down at the cream stuff.

Jacob: Let me guess. You're Bicstic.

He threw the Tamaco at the closest wall. It was no use trying to use spells and potions against Wyatt. Jacob exhaled deeply to calm himself. He remembered it was time to check on Taylor. He needed a break anyway.

Piper's Bedroom- Morning

Jacob walked in to find Taylor sleeping on the bed. He walked over to her and pulled the cover out from under her. Jacob covered Taylor and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Jacob: Night Tay.

Hallway- Morning

He quietly closed the door behind him and Piper's door flashed red to show that the intruder alarm was up. Jacob wasn't taking any chances. As he walked down the hall he heard the sound of footsteps.

Jacob: Hello?

Jacob frowned when no one answered. He waited a moment then started walking again. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and thrown onto the wall next to him. He knew that power to well. It was of course telekinesis.

Jacob: I bet that's you Wyatt.

As Jacob had imagined Wyatt walked out of a room and looked down at him.

Wyatt: I could have been Jessie.

Jacob: I don't think so.

Wyatt didn't waste anytime. He balled his fist and Jacob rose from the floor gasping for air. Wyatt calmly walked over to Jacob's side and leaned against the wall.

Wyatt: Listen to me very closely Jacob. Our family has a big problem with that. I need to know where my brother and sisters are. Are you going to tell me?

Wyatt hummed while waiting for Jacob's answer that never came.

Wyatt: You can only last so long. You're going to have to tell me where they are sooner or later.

Jacob: Much later! So forget it!

Wyatt glared angrily at Jacob then tightened his fist. Jacob's body stiffened and he gasped slightly as his lungs closed to the point where he couldn't even talk let alone breathe.

Wyatt: You know I'm really starting to grow impatient with you.

Jacob kicked his legs helplessly in the air.

(Jacob): I can't breathe!

Wyatt raised an eyebrow when he heard Jacob's thoughts.

Wyatt: You just projected your thoughts at me you know.

With lots of trouble Jacob looked at Wyatt and narrowed his eyes.

Wyatt: I heard that.

Finally Jacob couldn't take it anymore. His body went limp and he slowly closed his eyes.

Wyatt: Idiot.

With a wave of his hand Wyatt threw Jacob down the hall. Wyatt knew where Taylor was the whole time but he wanted to mess with Jacob a little bit. Jacob was just as much as a pain to him as he was to Chris. Wyatt turned and walked towards Piper's room. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with some sort of blast. He stumbled a little but didn't fall. He grabbed his heart and spun around. Jacob had hit him with the blast. This was obvious because he had a black ball of light floating in front of his face.

Jacob: I'm not down yet.

That was an understatement. Jacob was sitting on the floor and resting against the wall next to him. He wasn't ready to stand just yet.

Wyatt: Just stay down.

Wyatt waved his right hand and the top of Jacob's shoulder exploded. Jacob let out a painful scream.

Jacob: You son of a bitch!

Jacob didn't wait. He shot another black blast at Wyatt. It hit Wyatt in the chest and knocked him over. Once again he grabbed his heart. Jacob quickly waved his hand and a cage of light appeared around Wyatt.

Jacob: That should hold you.

Jacob looked at his shoulder and touched it.

Jacob: Ow.

He stood up as fast as he could. He stumbled a little when he did. After a minute Wyatt stopped holding his heart and sat up. He was breathing very hard and looked pale. He reached out and touched the cage around him. It shocked him immediately.

Wyatt: This won't hold me for long.

Jacob: Not for long. But long enough.

Jacob ran past Wyatt and towards Taylor. He opened the door and walked into the room.

Jacob: Taylor wake up.

Jacob shook her with his uninjured arm. Taylor turned over and slightly opened her eyes.

Taylor: What?

Jacob: We have to get out of here.

Taylor: Why?

She yawned and stretched. Jacob heard Wyatt trying to break his cage.

Jacob: Wyatt's here that's why.

Taylor didn't seem to be listening. She was too tired.

Jacob: Taylor.

He let out an angry sigh and turned when he heard Wyatt give the cage a hard hit. Jacob turned back to Taylor and rolled his eyes. He slowly slipped his arms under Taylor and picked her up. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip to stop from yelling as pain surged from his shoulder. He knew Leo and the others wouldn't be able to get it here with the no orbing spell and Taylor wouldn't be able to orb out.

Jacob: Come on Taylor. Wake up.

Taylor opened her eyes a bit and looked at Jacob.

Taylor: What's going on?

Jacob: We have to get out of here. You're going to have to orb us.

Once Taylor was fully awake Jacob put her down.

Taylor: What happen to you?

Jacob: Forget about that.

Taylor: Did you say Wyatt was here?

Jacob: Yeah.

Taylor whimpered quietly. Unlike everybody else she didn't hide her fear of Wyatt. Jacob heard her whimper and held her hand.

Jacob: It's okay.

Taylor believed that she was safe with Jacob, but she still let out a squeal of fear when she saw Wyatt. Wyatt stopped his attempts of breaking the cage when he heard Taylor. A grin crept across his face.

Wyatt: Hello Taylor.

Taylor whimpered again and tightened her grip on Jacob's hand.

Jacob: Leave her alone Wyatt.

He gently pushed Taylor behind him so that she was blocked from Wyatt's view. Taylor peaked around Jacob at her older brother.

Wyatt: Stay out of this Jacob. This is between me and her.

Jacob: like I don't know what you're doing.

Wyatt grinned again. He hadn't broken the cage yet but he had lowered the restraints.

Wyatt: If you know what I'm doing then that means you know what I'm going to do next.

Jacob: Of course.

Wyatt shook his head in a disappointed way.

Wyatt: Yeah right.

Quickly Wyatt made a pulling gesture. Taylor screamed as she shot forward towards Wyatt. She immediately lost her grip on Jacob's hand.

Taylor: Jacob help!

Jacob: Taylor!

Jacob, knowing Taylor would be fried if she hit the cage, ran after her. He wouldn't have time to grab Taylor. Besides Wyatt's hold was to strong. Jacob did the only thing he could. He jumped in front of Taylor and let her crash straight into him. As Jacob had feared and Wyatt had hoped Jacob was now caught in Wyatt's telekinetic hold. With one good pull from Wyatt Jacob hit the cage full force. He quickly let go of Taylor. She dropped to the floor and rolled away from Jacob and Wyatt.

Taylor: Jacob!

Taylor watched as her cousin screamed in agony. Jacob felt like his skin was being burnt off. It was like he was being burnt in slow motion. Wyatt smiled with satisfaction as the cage flickered then disappeared. Jacob fell to the ground as Wyatt stood up.

Wyatt: That was just a waste of my time.

Jacob shivered on the floor with pain at Wyatt's feet. His skin ached terribly. To top it off the pain in his shoulder had tripled. Wyatt watched as Jacob slowly tossed and turned to stop the pain.

Wyatt: You really thought I didn't know? You couldn't read my mind from the moment you trapped me in that cage. You're not that powerful.

Jacob couldn't say a word so he groaned and turned over so he wouldn't have to look at Wyatt. Wyatt looked over at Taylor who stood up and backed away.

Wyatt: Time to come home.

Taylor: No.

Wyatt began to walk towards her when Jacob grabbed his ankle.

Jacob: (weakly) Leave her alone.

Wyatt looked down at Jacob.

Wyatt: Don't tell me what to do.

Wyatt kicked Jacob's hand off of his leg. Jacob quickly grabbed his arm to stop it from aching.

Wyatt: You're coming home Taylor. I'm not taking no for an answer.

Taylor whimpered again. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't allow her to. She was too scared to move.

Jacob: Don't go near her Wyatt.

Wyatt: Shut up.

Jacob formed another black ball in front of his head prepared to shoot it at Wyatt. Wyatt quickly kicked Jacob in the head.

Taylor: Stop hurting him!

Wyatt looked at Taylor with surprise. She crossed her arms and put on a very angry frown.

Wyatt: Did you just raise your voice at me.

Taylor's expression changed from a frown to her normal look of fear.

Taylor: Maybe.

Wyatt: I guess I'll just have to teach you some manners.

Wyatt moved towards Taylor and she backed away.

Taylor: Don't touch me. Leave me alone.

She raised her hands as if she was about to do something.

Wyatt: What are you going to do?

Taylor stood confidently with her hands pointed towards Wyatt. Jacob looked up just in time as Taylor prepared to take on her brother.

Jacob: Taylor run. He's to powerful for you.

Taylor looked down at Jacob as did Wyatt.

Wyatt: Didn't I tell you to shut up.

Jacob ignored Wyatt and looked at Taylor.

Jacob: Go Taylor. Run.

Wyatt: Shut your ass up!

While Wyatt was distracted Taylor looked down at her hands and focused. Wyatt threw an energy ball at Jacob then turned back to Taylor. Wyatt watched as a force field similar to his formed around Taylor. Taylor gave her brother one last look then orbed out. Wyatt smiled and looked down at Jacob.

Wyatt: So that what you wanted her to do.

Jacob: You can't sense her now.

Wyatt: but she can't orb out of the house either.

Jacob pushed to continue talking. The longer he distracted Wyatt the more of a chance Taylor had to get away.

Foyer- Morning

Taylor orbed in with her shield still around her. She moaned as she fell to the floor and her shield went down.

Taylor: I can't orb and hold a shield up at the same time.

Taylor stood up and looked around. The others weren't home yet. Taylor spun around when she heard a crash from upstairs quickly followed by another one.

Taylor: Jac...

Taylor slapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself. Wyatt would check her in a second if he heard her. She started to walk towards the stairs but stopped and backed away. She really wanted to help Jacob but Wyatt was way more power then her.

Taylor: I can't go up there.

Taylor turned and headed for the door just as she heard Jacob yell and something crash

Taylor: No. Please don't be hurting him.

Taylor ignored the crashes and painful screams from Jacob. She quickly opened the front door and ran outside. She repeated her force field and orbing trick.

Hallway- Morning

Upstairs Wyatt wiped away some blood from his forehead. He looked down at Jacob and gave a small growl.

Wyatt: That was a death well deserved.

Wyatt orbed out leaving Jacob's lifeless body in the manor.


	32. The Vampire Unleashed

The Forbidden Forest- Morning

Jamie's ice and water collided with Jessie's lightning and fire. The blast made both twins stumble but they kept their ground. Jessie was quickly surprised by her sister's strength. She pushed harder on her end. Jamie grunted as she blocked Jessie's fire from getting any closer to her. Jessie continued to push her elements at Jamie. Once again Jamie blocked her. Jessie growled with anger.

Jessie: Give it up James! You're not stronger than me!

Jessie had to shout over the sound of their blast hitting each other. Jessie gave a big push and her lightning and fire rushed in Jamie direction. Jamie gasped when Jessie's blast hit hers. It was so strong that it forced her to her knees. Jamie grunted as she tried to push her attack at Jessie. Jamie's arms shook as she continued to block Jessie.

Jamie: Stop it Jessie! I don't want to hurt you!

Jessie: Like you could! I dare you to try!

Jamie: You shouldn't dare me!

Jessie: What are you really going to do!

Jamie didn't understand it. The more Jessie used her powers the weaker she was supposed to get. Why wasn't she getting weaker?

Jamie: (to herself) Sorry Jess.

With all her strength Jamie threw her attack at Jessie.

Jessie: Oh no you don't!

Jessie threw her own attack at Jamie. The two blasts hit each other and combined to make one big blast. They may have combined together but they still bounced off each other. The blast sent both Jessie and Jamie flying back. Jessie crashed head on into a tree while Jamie splashed into the lake. Jessie sat up holding her low back. She looked up to see she had slit the tree straight in half.

Jessie: Not bad.

Jessie stood up and stretched. She winced slightly as she felt and heard her back crack. Without any warnings a wave of dizziness swept over Jessie. She closed her eyes and fell down.

Jessie: What is the matter with me?

Jessie tried to stand but only succeeded in falling again. She telenetically threw a rock in frustration. It skimmed across the lake in front of her. Jessie quickly turned her attention to the lake. Where was Jamie? She had been down there to long. Jessie knew for a fact that Jamie could only hold her breathe for a minute and a half. Jessie's couldn't walk so she crawled over to the lake. There was no way that Jamie was still alive. After a moment Jessie could make out a shape in the water. It was actually moving towards her. Jessie screamed as ice suddenly formed around her wrist and started to move up her arms. Jessie tried desperately to pull her arms away but the ice kept her in place. Most of the water in front of her was frozen. As the ice moved farther up her arms Jessie tugged as hard as she could. She finally broke free of the frozen lake. Jessie watched as the entire lake froze into a block of ice. She looked down at her hands. There was a pair of cuffs made of ice around her wrists. Jessie wasn't amused at the moment. She quickly set her hands on fire and melted the ice off. There was only one explanation for this.

Jessie: That was cute Jamie.

Jessie looked at the only part of the lake that wasn't frozen. As she had expected Jamie appeared coughing and gasping for air.

Jessie: Let me help you out.

With her powers she pulled Jamie out of the water and dropped her roughly on the ice. Jamie looked at her sister and stood up. She held up her hands ready to fight again.

(Jessie): Chill. I'm not going to hurt you.

(Jamie): Right.

Jessie walked slowly onto the ice. Now that she was in touching distance she could see Jamie very clearly. Even though Jamie stood firmly she shook horribly. The literally ice cold water had turned her into a maraca with hair.

Jamie: Let's finish this sparky.

Jessie: Sparky?

Jessie raised her eyebrows.

Jessie: Ever since you got all these powers you've become a real pain in the ass.

Jamie: I'm just a mirror image of you ms. pain in the ass.

Jamie let out a gasp as the ice underneath her cracked. She orbed out and onto the safe land. Jessie watched her with angry eyes. Jamie gasped again when the ground parted in half. She screamed as she fell into the huge crack. To stop from falling anymore Jamie grabbed a tree root that was sticking out of the dirt. Jamie heard footsteps and saw Jessie come into view. Jamie started to orb out but felt something hold her back. It felt like a ton of weights had been tied to her. She panicked as she started to loose her grip on the tree root.

Jamie: Jessie stop it.

It didn't scare Jamie that Jessie was trying to kill her. It was the way she was doing it. Jessie was using her telekinesis through her eyes. That wasn't right. Jessie wasn't that strong or was she?

Jamie: Stop, you don't want to kill me. I know you don't.

Jessie: Are you reading my mind or feeling my emotions?

Jamie: Neither. Just call it a twin intuition.

Jessie knelt down so that she was just a bit closer to Jamie.

Jessie: Here's my twin intuition. I have a feeling you know what's wrong with me. Why I so weak.

Jamie's eyes widened and Jessie knew she had her answer.

Jamie: How did you know that?

Jessie: Does it matter?

Jessie narrowed her eyes and the weight on Jamie doubled. Her hands slipped even more.

Jamie: Ah!

Jessie: Do me a favor and stay dead this time.

Jessie narrowed her eyes again just as someone wrapped their arm around her neck.

Jessie: Hey! Let go of me!

Jessie orbed out but the person just went with her. As soon as Jessie had released her hold Jamie orbed out and back onto the grass. She watched as her sister struggled to get free from her attacker.

Jamie: Camron. How did you find us?

Camron grunted as he tried to keep a hold on Jessie.

Camron: Now is not a good time Jamie.

Jessie pulled hard on Camron's arm but it wouldn't budge.

Jessie: That's it! You're pissing me off!

Jessie didn't bother to use her powers. She lifted her left leg over her shoulder and kicked Camron in the face.

Camron: Ah!

Camron released Jessie and fell onto the ground. Jamie quickly ran to Camron.

Jamie: Oh my god. Are you okay?

Camron: I'll live.

Camron smiled. He was glad to hear her beautiful voice. Jamie helped Camron to his feet and checked his face.

Jamie: Are you sure you're okay?

Camron nodded.

Camron: So this is what you two have been doing.

Jamie: It seems to be going pretty well.

Camron: I don't know. By the sound of things you were defiantly loosing.

Jamie glared angrily at Camron and slapped him playfully.

Jamie: Hey!

Jessie: Are you two going to play little love games all day or can I just kill you both now?

Jamie: You know what? I'm sick of this.

Jamie formed one of her red balls on her forehead and shot it at Jessie. Jessie started to form her own when Jamie's hit her in the head. Jessie gasped and grabbed her head. She shut her eyes and started to stagger. She started making squealing sounds as if she wanted to scream but couldn't get it out. Jamie noticed and became concerned.

Jamie: Jessie?

Jessie looked up her with tear filled eyes. She started making squealing noises again and shook her head violently.

Jessie: Jamie, it hurts so much.

Jamie looked at her sister confused.

Jamie: Jessie is that really you? The good you?

Jessie didn't answer. She continued to shake her head and make noises. Jamie slowly walked towards Jessie.

Jamie: Jessie?

Jessie looked at her again. She squinted as if she was having trouble seeing her.

Camron: Jamie, what's happening?

Jamie: It's okay. I got it.

Jessie: I feel so weak. I think I'm going to...

Before Jessie could finish her sentence she passed out.

Jamie: Oh no, Jessie.

Her and Camron ran to Jessie and dropped down on the ground beside her. They both looked up with the rain stopped.

Jamie: The rain stopped.

Camron: I guess it did.

Jamie: Is she okay?

Camron: I don't know.

He picked up Jessie head and laid it on his lap. He concentrated and heard the beating of her heart.

Camron: She's got a pulse.

Jamie: Good.

Suddenly Jessie gasped and woke up scaring Camron and Jamie. She gasped and looked around.

Jessie: What happened?

Jamie: It's okay. You fainted.

Once she heard her voice Jessie looked at her sister.

Jessie: Get away from me.

Jessie sent a wind at Jamie knocking her backwards and away from her.

Camron: What's the matter with you Jessie?

Jessie looked at Camron and threw a fireball at him, knocking him back also. Jamie sat up and looked at Jessie.

Jamie: I guess this means you're not back to normal.

Jessie: Not shit.

Jessie stood up but fell back down. She grabbed her head.

Jessie: I have a horrible headache.

Jamie looked at Jessie. She was once again confused. Then it clicked.

Jamie: (to herself) She used her powers. That's what makes her weak. That means she can't stop my attacks.

Jamie was ripped from her thought as she heard Jamie and Camron fighting. Well wrestling. Once again Camron had a good hold on Jessie. Jessie set fire to her hands and Camron's arm caught on fire. He had no choice but to let go of her. He quickly patted the fire out.

Camron: Great.

Jamie watched as Camron focused. His eyes turned a blood shot red and his teeth grew into fangs. The burn on his arm and the burn from Jessie's fire ball healed.

Jessie: Damn vampire.

Jessie formed another fireball in her hand.

Jamie: Oh no you don't.

Jamie got up and ran at Jessie. She knocked her over and they both tumbled to the ground. Jessie roughly pushed Jamie away from her.

Jessie: You'll pay for that.

Lightning surrounded Jessie body.

Jamie: Jessie stop.

Jamie didn't really want to cause her sister any physical damage so she created another ball on her forehead and shot it at Jessie. Once the blast hit her Jessie snapped her eyes shut and fell back holding her head. Jamie scrambled to Jessie side. Jessie forced herself to shake off the blast. She tried to sit up but Jamie held her down.

Jessie: Get your hands off me!

Jamie: No, I can't do that.

Jessie started with her lightning again but Jamie aimed another blast at her head. Jessie gasped and fell back down. Jamie held her hands down as she tossed and turned to stop the voices in her head.

Jamie: Come on Jess.

Once again Jessie shook it off and tried to sit up but Jamie kept a tight hold on her.

Jamie: You can do this Jess.

She shot yet another blast at her sister. This time Jessie let out a small scream as the loud voices boomed in her brain.

Jamie: Don't give up on me Jess. Come on!

Camron: How's she doing? You know I can't see a thing here.

Jamie glanced at him and saw that he still had his fangs.

Jamie: Not good. If I keep going at this I could put her in a coma or worse. I could kill her.

When Jamie felt Jessie stop moving she turned to look at her. Jessie laid on the ground breathing extra hard. She looked up at Jamie and gave a low growl.

Jessie: I can't wait to kill you.

Jamie: God Jessie! Stop fighting this! I might end up killing you! Don't you get that!

Jessie quickly grew angry again.

Jessie: Shut the hell up!

Jamie closed her eyes and fought back tears.

Jamie: This is for your own good.

Jamie shot yet another blast at Jessie. Jessie's head shot straight back and she cried out in pain. Jessie shook violently and twisted under Jamie's grip.

Jamie: Come on Jessie. You're almost there.

Jessie continued to thrash wildly. Jamie almost lost her grip on her for a minute. Jamie turned and looked at Camron.

Jamie: I can't keep doing this. All these blast are going to damage her brain. I'm going to kill her.

Jamie fought the urge to cry. She looked back at Jessie who continued to fight the voices in her head. Suddenly Jessie's body ignited with fire. Jamie screamed as she jumped off of her. Through the flames she could she her sister tossing and turning. Camron covered his ears slightly when he heard the flames burst out of nowhere.

Jamie: What in the world is going on?

Camron: She a fire starter. Her powers work by her emotions. Right now I'd say she's pretty mad.

Jamie: Are the flames going to hurt her.

Camron: No. She's alright.

Jamie watched as Jessie thrashed in the flames.

Jamie: No, she's not okay. She's in pain. I can feel it big time.

Jamie clawed her heart and fell drown. Romeo caught her just before she hit the ground.

Camron: Are you going to be okay?

Jamie's eyes began to water as tears exploded from them.

Jamie: It hurts so much. I'm so weak.

Camron thought for a minute.

Camron: Was that you or her.

Jamie: It was her. She's in so much pain. I have to help her.

Jamie tried to go towards her sister but Camron held her back.

Camron: No Jamie. You can barely even stand up.

Jamie cried even harder.

Jamie: But, I have to help her! She's dying! My sister is dying! I have to save her!

Jamie tried to push past Camron and stand up but he wouldn't allow her.

Jamie: Let me go Camron! I have to help her! Please! Just let me go to her!

Camron held onto Jamie tight and pulled her back down.

Jamie: (screaming) Camron let me go! You don't understand! I have to help her! I have to save her! I'm not going to loose her! I'm not going to let her go like I did everyone else!

Camron: Jamie calm down!

He grabbed her arms and forced her to sit down.

Jamie: I can't calm down! How can you not get that? If I don't get her out of those flames soon she'll burn to death! I can't let that happen!

Jamie almost got free of Camron's grip but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down.

Camron: Jamie, if you go in those flames you'll die for sure.

Jamie: I'll use my water to put the fire out! Just let me help her!

Camron: That won't work!

Jamie: I don't care! Let me go you bastard!

Without thinking Jamie slapped Camron hard on his face. Camron finally released Jamie. She stared at him for a minute horrified at what she just did. When she realized Jessie was still on fire she stood up. Camron would have to wait till later. Jamie once again took all the water out of the lake with her powers. She quickly dropped it all on top of the flames surrounding Jessie. As Camron had told her it didn't work. The flames just came up bigger. Jamie listened as her sister screamed in pain.

Jamie: I'm coming Jessie.

Jamie inhaled deeply then orbed out. Just as she was about to orb into the fire she felt herself being pulled back. She automatically knew who it was. As soon as she reformed she turned and looked Camron dead in the eye.

Jamie: Stop it Camron! If you had to save your brother would you?

Camron listen to her closely.

Jamie: Well would you?

Camron didn't answer. He just looked away in pain.

Jamie: Of course you would! So let me save my sister!

Jamie turned towards the fire again but Camron turned her back.

Jamie: Camron!

Camron: Listen to what I have to say.

Jamie: No! I'm sick of listening to you! You want me to let my sister die!

Camron: That's not true.

Jamie: Yes it is!

Camron: No it's not!

Jamie jumped slightly when Camron yelled. She looked closely at him and saw his eyes watering up.

Camron: I just don't want you getting hurt. That's all.

Jamie softened a bit at his tone. He sounded so heartbroken.

Jamie: I won't get hurt. I swear.

Camron shook his head.

Camron: No. I already lost one person. I'm not loosing you to.

Jamie: Wait. What are you talking about?

Camron: You asked me if I had to save my brother would I. Well I failed. He's dead. Joshua's dead and it's all my fault. I could have saved him. He was just a kid. He was twelve years old. Only twelve and I let him die.

Jamie: No, it's not your fault.

She reached up and put a hand on each side of his face. To her surprise he pulled away.

Jamie: Camron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

Camron: Don't say you didn't mean it when you did.

Jamie looked at him with hurt eyes but he only returned with the same look.

Camron: Look Jamie...

He walked a little closer to her.

Camron: You can't go in that fire but I can. I can save Jessie for you.

Jamie's mouth dropped and eyes nearly popped out.

Jamie: What? No, no, I can't let you go in there.

Camron: I have to. Like you said Jessie's not going to last much longer in that fire.

Jamie: No, you'll get hurt. I'm not fireproof and neither are you.

Camron: But I can survive. I'm half vampire. I can heal myself.

Jamie: But, I can't let...

Camron placed a finger to her lips.

Camron: I'll be fine. Trust me. I'm going to get your sister out of there. I also love you to much to die now.

A smile plastered itself across Jamie's face as Camron removed his finger.

Jamie: Are you sure you can heal fast enough?

Camron nodded.

Jamie: Alright. But, be careful.

Jamie went to hug Camron but once again he pulled away. She sadly let her arms drop.

Jamie: I love you.

Camron: I love you to.

After that Camron teleported out. Jamie turned towards the fire. She saw Carmon appear in there and she almost screamed in fear. She knew that he was going to get burned terribly. She watched as Camron placed a hand on Jessie shoulder.

(Jamie): Alright, you got her Camron. Come out.

She waited but her boyfriend and sister didn't come out of the fire.

Jamie: Camron?

She waited a moment but no answer.

Jamie: Camron? This isn't funny. Answer me.

Jamie bit her nail nervously. Why wasn't he coming out?

Inside The Fire- Morning

Camron was about ready to scream from the fire that was burning his flesh off. He knew Jamie wouldn't understand why he was staying in here.

Jamie: Camron, can you here me?

Camron glanced in the direction her heard Jamie's voice come from. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this.

Camron: Alright, Jessie. Prepare yourself.

He looked down at Jessie's still thrashing body and sighed. Camron closed his eyes. He leaned down over her and opened his mouth.

Camron: (to himself) Remember, don't take more that possible.

Camron leaned over Jessie's neck and gave a low hiss and growl before he bit into her soft skin. Jessie grunted when she felt him sucking her blood out. The more blood gone the weaker Jessie would get and the lower the fire would get. Camron eyes shot open and he moaned in pleaser. He had not tasted the beautiful drink of blood in years. He had been able to contain his urge all these years but now was another story. His mouth watered from the magnificent taste on his tough. His nostrils filled with the scent of Jessie's young body aka him meal. The feeling of her skin underneath his fingers felt so good and warm just like a home cooked meal. Camron had long since stop going slow. He was now taking as much as Jessie's blood as he could. He wanted more. He craved more. He thought he could stay away from the hunt of the delicious red wine but he was wrong. It was in his own blood. He was more than just half vampire now. He was all whole. He would suffer for the years he tried to keep his secret behind. The vampire was all out and it wasn't going back in.

The Forbidden Forest- Morning

Jamie watch in amazement as the fire around Jessie and Camron went down.

Jamie: Yes! He did it.

The fire finally went out and Jamie saw what Camron had tried so hard not to ever let her see.

Jamie: Camron, what are you doing?

Camron didn't hear her. The only thing he could hear was the sound of Jessie delicious blood flowing through her veins.

Jamie: Camron.

Jamie walked over to Camron and touched his shoulder. He still didn't acknowledge her a bit. Jamie shook him a little.

Jamie: Camron, stop. The fire's gone.

She tried to pull him off but he wouldn't let up.

Jamie: Camron, get off of her.

Jamie looked down and saw Jessie gasping for air.

Jamie: Oh my god. Camron stop! You're killing her!

She pulled hard on his arm.

Jamie: Camron! Camron, please stop!

Finally Carmon heard Jamie's cry and blinked back to reality. Once he came out of his trance he realized what he was doing. He let go of Jessie's neck and felt his mouth go dry.

Camron: Oh no. What have I done?

Camron jumped back and sat on the ground away from Jessie. Jamie watched him for a minute then went to check on Jessie. Once she was sure her sister was alright she turned back to Camron. He had several burn marks all over his body. He didn't seem to mind though.

Jamie: Oh no, Camron. Hey, are you okay?

Camron wasn't even listening to her. He was concentrating on Jessie's neck. He felt bad for what he did but at the same time it felt good.

Jamie: Camron?

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Camron pulled away again but not for the same reason. He looked up at Jamie horrified. Even though he couldn't see her he could smell he blood. He had gotten a taste of blood and now he wanted more. He wanted hers. NOW!

Jamie: What's the matter?

Camron: Get away from me!

Camron scrambled to get away from her. Jamie slowly followed him.

Jamie: What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong.

Camron: Just stay away from me! For your own good!

Jamie: Camron, tell me...

Camron: I can't help it anymore! I've had the taste of blood. Now, I want yours to.

Jamie stared at her boyfriend with shock. She never thought this would happen.


	33. Girlfriend to Boyfriend

The Forbidden Forest- Morning

Jamie: I thought you could control it.

Camron shook his head.

Camron: I thought so to. I shouldn't have done that. I knew better.

Camron stayed far away from Jamie. He knew if he got close to her he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Even now he wanted her so bad. Her body was full with blood just waiting for him but he had to resist.

Jamie: It's okay. It was just a little blood.

She walked a little closer to him. Camron backed away quickly.

Camron: Stay back. I might hurt you if you come any closer.

Jamie stopped walking and stared at him with sad eyes. She knew he was suffering over this and she wanted to help him.

Camron: Here.

He removed his long coat he had been wearing and tossed it to Jamie.

Jamie: What's this for?

Camron: Jessie.

Jamie turned around and looked down at Jessie. Jamie almost laughed at the site.

Jamie: Oh, right.

All of Jessie's clothes had been burned off in the fire and she was lying there completely naked. Jamie bent down next to her and tucked Camron coat around her sister. After she covered Jessie Jamie turned back to Camron.

Jamie: Are you going to be okay?

Camron: I think. I'm doing my best to stop from leaping on top of you right now and sinking my teeth into your neck.

Jamie gave him a little chuckle and smiled at him.

Jamie: I never knew how hard it was to contain yourself all these years.

Camron: It wasn't as hard as it is now. When I was younger I barely ever tasted blood. The only time I really did was when my father was still around. After he died I tried to be one of the best vampire's I could. Of course I didn't know what I was doing was bad. My mother refused to let me have anything to do with vampires. I remember one time I got a paper cut. When I saw that blood my fangs quickly grown out and I was ready to bite myself but my mom stopped me. She explained to my why I couldn't taste blood. She told me what would happen. She told me I would hurt all the people I loved. Even you.

Jamie smiled slightly at him.

Jamie: You didn't want to hurt me.

Camron looked at her even though he couldn't see her. He could imagine the look on her face.

Camron: You were my best friend. I could never hurt you.

Camron remembered the day so clear. His mother had warned him before about his vampire roots. If he let them out it would be trouble. Camron was only seven at the time. He ran around the house chasing his dog. His house was an ancient one that was built over a thousand years ago. Magic had protected the house so that it would never be destroyed. Camron remembered following his dog into the room of his ancestors. It was a very old room with statues of his relatives. On the wall furthest away from him was a family tree. Instead of lines running from each parent to child there were vines with beautiful white flowers growing on them. Camron had sat in this room many times thinking what it was his mother had against vampires. His father was a vampire after all and she married him. The statues before him were made up of both witches and vampires. What was so wrong with wanting to be a vampire? And he was already one. Camron stopped chasing his dog and stood in front of the family tree. At the very bottom was his name. He smiled at the words. It was an honor in his family to get your name on this tree. If you were a traitor to the family your name would disappear from the wall. Camron lightly ran his fingers over the 18 letters of his name. C-A-M-R-O-N D-O-R-I-A-N R-U-B-E-L-L. As he ran his fingers over his middle name, his father's name, he cut his finger on a chipped piece of the wall.

Camron: Ow!

Camron pulled his finger away from the wall and held it close. He looked back down at his name and saw his blood running down the D in Dorian. He watched the line of blood run down a vine and to the floor.

Jezelle: Camron?

Camron didn't look up at the sound of his mother's voice.

Jezelle: Camron, where are you?

Jezelle finally found Camron and ran to him. She knelt down next to him.

Jezelle: What happened? It sounded like you hurt yourself.

Jezelle looked at her son closely when he didn't answer her.

Jezelle: What...

She followed his gaze and saw the blood running down their family tree.

Jezelle: Oh no.

She looked back at Camron and saw the look in his eyes.

Jezelle: Camron, stop looking at the blood.

When Camron didn't listen Jezelle picked him up, taking his eyes away from the wall.

Camron: Mom, what are you doing?

Jezelle carried Camron over through the doors and into the living room. She put him down and once again knelt in front of him.

Jezelle: What were you doing in there?

Camron: I always go in there.

Jezelle: That not what I meant. Why were you looking at that blood like that?

Camron: I... I... I just...

Jezelle knew exactly why he was stuttering.

Jezelle: You wanted it didn't you?

Camron shook his head.

Jezelle: Don't lie to me Camron.

Camron: Why does it matter if I want it? I'm half vampire. I'm like dad.

Jezelle: No, you're not like him.

Camron: Yes I am. He was a vampire.

Jezelle placed a hand on his cheek.

Jezelle: That's my point. You don't want to be a vampire.

Camron shook his head and gave a low 'no'.

Camron: I want to be a vampire. It's cool.

Jezelle let a frustrated sigh.

Jezelle: No, you don't want to be a vampire. Do you understand me?

Camron: But...

Jezelle: No 'buts'. Why don't you listen to me?

Camron didn't understand what his mother's problem was.

Camron: Why can't I be a vampire? What's wrong with that?

Jezelle gave Camron an upset look he knew only to well.

Jezelle: Is that what you want?

Camron: Yes.

Jezelle grabbed Camron's wrist and brought his bleeding fingers up to his face.

Jezelle: Is that what you really want?

Camron: I...

Camron stopped and stared at his fingers. He seemed to be in a daze. His eyes turned just as red as the blood. He closed his eyes and brought his fingers close to his mouth.

Jezelle: Camron, no.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him from licking his blood. She looked at him with horror. He was becoming more like his father everyday. Camron opened his eyes and looked at Jezelle. His red eyes turned back to his light brown ones.

Jezelle: Camron, listen to me closely. Okay?

Camron: Okay.

Jezelle: You can't be a vampire. If you become anything like your father you'll hurt everyone you love.

Camron smiled sweetly at her.

Camron: No I won't.

Jezelle: Yes you will. You'll hurt your friends and family. You'll even hurt me. The taste of blood does something to vampires. After they have blood they want more. Your father tried to stop being a vampire for our sakes but he couldn't. It was impossible for him because that's what he was. But you see you're not a vampire. You're only half. You have a choice.

Camron stayed silent and looked down at his hand. Blood dripped down his fingers and onto the hard floor like a rain drops.

Jezelle: Do you understand what I'm saying sweetheart? If you become a full vampire I'll have to stay away from you. All your friends will have to stay away from you.

Camron looked at his mother.

Camron: Even Jamie?

Jezelle: Yes. Her too. We couldn't risk you being near her.

Camron: But I don't want you to go.

Jezelle: Oh honey.

She pulled him into a hug.

Jezelle: I know you want to be like your dad but you don't know the whole truth about being a vampire. It's not as fun as you think. People can't trust you. They'll be scared of you. I know it's hard to hear but it's the truth.

Camron sat on his mother's lap crying into her shirt.

Camron: I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want you to leave.

Jezelle: It's okay. You're not going to hurt anybody if you stop being a vampire. I promise I won't leave.

Camron pulled his face out of his mother's shirt and looked down at his hand. His eyes once again turned red when he saw the blood but after a moment he forced them to turn back to normal.

Jamie: Camron?

Camron blinked and realized he was still in the forbidden forest. It was just a memory.

Camron: We need to get back. The others are probably worried sick.

Jamie: You're right. I got Jessie.

Jamie placed a hand on Jessie and looked Camron.

Jamie: Are you sure you're going to be okay? I want my boyfriend back in my arms you know.

Camron smiled.

Camron: I just need some time to myself. Some time away from anything with a pulse.

Jamie gave him one last sad look and orbed out. Camron quickly teleported after her.

Golden Gate Bridge- Morning

Once Jamie, Camron, and Jessie came back Piper pulled Jamie into a tight hug.

Piper: Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you might have got yourself killed.

Jamie: No way. I'm not that stupid.

Piper: But you were stupid enough to go after your sister.

Jamie laughed nervously.

Jamie: Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking.

Piper: you're damn right you weren't thinking.

Leo: Piper, come on. Give her break. She had a rough time today.

Piper sighed and turned back to Jamie who looked like a child that was just yelled at for breaking something.

Piper: Alright. Let's get out of here.

Outside the Manor- Morning

Everybody orbed onto the stairs.

Roxy: Thank god we're home.

Chris pulled a vial out of his pocket and threw it at the front door.

Chris: Okay, the intruder alarm is off.

Roxy opened the door and walked into the house.

Roxy: I'm so tired.

She plopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

Piper: Hey! Get off the couch. You're soaking wet.

Roxy jumped off the couch and smiled at her aunt.

Roxy: Sorry Aunt Piper.

Piper: Go get changed. I have some extra clothes for you upstairs.

Roxy rung her hair out and ran up the stairs.

Piper: Alright the rest of you go get changed.

Everybody else but Piper, Jamie, Leo, and Camron followed Roxy. Leo laid Jessie down on the couch gently as Piper walked over to him.

Piper: Come on Leo. Heal her.

Leo placed his hands over Jessie's body and began to heal her. Jamie who was ringing her hair out looked up.

Jamie: No, stop.

She pulled Leo's hands away from Jessie's body.

Piper: Jamie what are you doing?

Jamie: You can't heal her. If you do she'll be strong again. She'll be evil again.

Piper looked from Jamie to Jessie.

Piper: That's right.

Jamie: She should be fine for now. Since dad healed her a little she'll be okay.

Piper: Well, I'm going to get her some clothes. I don't think she wants to wake up wrapped in a rain coat.

Piper quickly ran upstairs. Leo looked over Jessie's body.

Leo: She's got some pretty bad cuts and bruises.

Jamie laughed a little.

Jamie: That would be my fault.

Leo spotted two holes in Jessie's neck and ran his fingers over them.

Leo: What are these?

Jamie glanced over at Camron who stood silently in a corner with Mystic on the cabinet next to him.

Jamie: Don't ask.

Leo looked at Camron also and raised his eyebrows.

Leo: (whisper) He did this?

Jamie nodded. When she looked back at Camron he was looking directly at her.

Camron: I know where I'm not wanted. Come on Mystic.

Camron walked towards the kitchen as Mystic flew onto his shoulder.

Jamie: Camron, I'm sorry.

Camron didn't look back at her as he disappeared into the kitchen. Jamie was about to go after him when she stopped and turned back to Jessie.

Leo: Go.

Jamie looked at her father.

Leo: I'll look after Jessie. Go talk to him.

Jamie smiled and hugged Leo.

Jamie: Thanks dad.

Jamie quickly ran after Camron.

Leo: Jamie.

Jamie turned back around and shrugged her shoulders.

Jamie: What?

Leo: If he tries anything just call.

Jamie: He's my boyfriend.

Leo: Exactly. He's a boy. I was young once to. I know how boys think.

Jamie smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

Jamie: You're just as protective as your future self.

Leo: I'm just being careful. You are my daughter.

Jamie laughed and hurried into the kitchen.

Piper: Leo!

Leo looked up and orbed upstairs.

Hallway- Morning

Leo orbed in and saw what made Piper scream. Piper sat on the floor next to Jacob's body.

Leo: What happened?

Piper: I don't know. Just heal him.

Leo knelt down and held his hands over Jacob's body.

Fi: How could this happen?

Leo hadn't even noticed Fi was standing next to Piper. Tears ran down her cheeks and flooded her eyes. Her voice was shaky and scared.

Fi: I didn't mean it when I said I wanted him dead. I was just mad at him.

Piper: Is it working Leo?

Leo: Hold on.

Leo's hands were glowing but it didn't seem like Jacob was ever going to wake up.

Fi: Oh god no. Please don't let him be dead.

Fi started to hyperventilate. Piper stood up and took Fi's hands.

Piper: Fi, calm down.

Fi: I...can't...calm...down.

Piper: Yes you can. Just take a deep breath.

Fi inhaled deeply.

Piper: You can breathe out now.

Fi finally exhaled.

Piper: Anything Leo?

Leo: I know he's still alive but barely.

Suddenly Jacob's eyes shot open and he started coughing.

Fi: Jacob!

Fi fell to her knees and threw her arms around Jacob.

Fi: I'm so glad you're alive! I'm sorry for what I said. I was lying. Everything I said was a lie. I was wrong. I was an idiot. You can yell at me all you like for the rest of my life or your life. Or whoever lives the longest. I can't...

Jacob: Fi stop!

Fi: I'm so glad to hear your yell. Do it again.

Jacob pried Fi off of him and looked at her.

Jacob: You've lost it you know that?

Fi grinned happily at him.

Fi: I even glad to hear your sarcasm.

Fi pulled Jacob into another tight hug.

Fi: You don't know how much I love your angry and moody self right now.

Jacob looked Piper for help.

Jacob: Get her off of me. She's freaking me out.

Kitchen- Morning

Jamie stood in the doorway looking at Camron who was sitting in a chair with his back to her.

Jamie: Hey you.

Camron turned when he heard her voice.

Camron: Hey.

Jamie: Is it just me or did you not hear me when I came in?

Camron: I had other things on my mind.

Camron turned his back to her again. Jamie sighed and slowly walked into the kitchen. Without Camron knowing she sat down in a chair across from him.

Jamie: It's okay you know.

Camron looked up slightly. He had a surprised expression on his face.

Camron: When did you get over here?

Jamie chuckled lightly.

Jamie: You really are distracted. I walked right past you.

Camron closed his eyes and laid his head on the table.

Camron: I messed up Jamie. I blew it.

Jamie frowned when she didn't know what he was talking about. As if he had read her mind Camron answered her question.

Camron: I can't believe what I did. I'm a monster now.

Jamie's eyes softened as she looked at him. How could he think of himself as a monster?

Jamie: That's not true. You're not a monster.

She ran a hand over his hair. Jamie was surprised when he didn't pull away.

Camron: Yes I am. It's always been part of me and you know that.

Jamie shook her head and leaned forward over the table. She gently picked Camron's head up and looked into his face.

Jamie: What I know is that you are the man I love and nothing is going to change that. I know what you are but I also know you hid that part of you because you loved me. You still love me right?

Camron raised his gray eyes to look at her.

Camron: Of course I do. More that anything.

Jamie: Then there's nothing wrong. If you love me as much as you say you do than stop being afraid to get near me because of what you are.

Jamie gently ran her fingers over his cheeks. She loved him so much. She was afraid of loosing him to his roots. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

Camron: I just don't want to hurt you. I've hurt people before.

Jamie: But you never hurt me. Your mother was right. You have a choice. You chose the day you said you loved me.

Camron felt comforted by Jamie's touch. Her smooth fingers met his forehead and brushed his hair away from his face. Touch was how Camron became close to people. Without touch Camron felt lonely. He had felt lonely ever since he had lost his mother. She was the only one that kept him contained. Jamie's touched was the first he had ever really longed ever since his mother died. It made him feel wanted and loved.

Camron: I love you so much. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now.

Jamie: Then go ahead.

Camron wanted to but refused.

Camron: I can't. I just can't.

Jamie stroked his hair in a teasing way and smiled.

Jamie: You control the urge Camron. It doesn't control you.

Camron: You don't know what it's like.

Jamie: Yes I do. Do you know how hard it is to not kiss you right now? It's murder.

A tiny smile formed on Camron's face.

Camron: Being a little dramatic aren't we?

Jamie: I was going to say the same thing to you.

Camron closed his eyes and turned his head to the left.

Jamie: Don't.

Jamie turned his head back.

Jamie: I want to see your eyes.

Camron: Why? They're dark and cold like me.

Jamie: No, they're unique like you. Please open your eyes.

Camron slowly opened his eyes.

Jamie: Perfect.

Carmon couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to hold Jamie for a moment but he was afraid of what he might do.

Camron: I should go.

Camron stood up but Jamie grabbed his hand.

Jamie: Don't go.

Camron: Jamie, I have to. You don't know what I could do to you. You think you know but you don't.

Jamie: I don't care.

Jamie stood up. Camron tried to pull his hand away from Jamie but she wouldn't let go.

Jamie: See, you're touching me right now. It isn't as hard as you think to stop the urge.

Camron: It's harder than it looks.

Jamie: Really? Is it? Or are you just scared?

Jamie threw her arms around Camron's neck and kissed him. Camron's once stiff body loosened as he passionately kissed her back. Like Camron's urge for blood this was something they couldn't hide away or contain. After several seconds Camron broke the kiss. He had a look on his face as if he had done something wrong.

Jamie: See it's not that hard to stop one urge when you have another on top of it. The urge to kiss me covered the urge to drink my blood.

Camron shook his head in confusion.

Camron: God you're smart.

Jamie: You're not afraid of hurting me anymore are you?

Camron: I still am but not as much. I'm still warning you. Be careful.

Jamie: I can take care of myself.

Jamie and Camron smiled at each other then started kissing again. Jamie replaced her arms back around Camron neck while he rested his around her waist. Camron still fought the urge to bite into her neck right now but he had done it for nine years. He could do it for a couple of more minutes.


	34. Wyatt and His New Helper

Attic- Afternoon

Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Jacob, and Fi stood in the attic thinking of a plan.

Phoebe: Wyatt's defiantly going to be back.

Paige: We have to keep him away from his siblings. That's what he's after.

They looked at the door when they heard footsteps. Piper and Chris walked into the attic and joined the conversation.

Piper: Well, Taylor's calmed down. She's not as jumpy as she was when we found her.

Chris: I can't believe what Wyatt did. He scared the hell out of her. I swear I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.

Fi: Chris calm down. We all want to kill Wyatt right now.

Jacob: Even you?

Fi gave him a little evil smile.

Fi: Yes. Even me.

Paige: How are we going to stop Wyatt? The best chance we have is Jessie and she's out like a light.

Phoebe: What about Jamie. She has her powers. Maybe they'll be enough to take on Wyatt.

Leo: We don't know for sure if that's going to work.

Paige: What do we do then?

Piper: We'll worry about fighting Wyatt later. All I want to do is stop him from getting near any of us.

Fi: That's not going to be easy. He got past all of our spells and potions before.

Jacob: Our only hope is to be ready when he comes.

Fi: When do you think he'll come back?

Chris: Soon. Once he figures out that we all came back to the manor he'll be here in a heartbeat.

Piper: In that case I want everybody to stay together or at least stay with someone.

Everybody gave her a nod.

Phoebe's Room- Afternoon

Camron leaned on Phoebe's dresser. He was watching or rather listening over Jessie who was sleeping on the bed. Camron looked up when he heard orbing. He jumped slightly thinking it was Wyatt.

Camron: Who's there?

He felt someone touch his arm. He quickly moved away.

Camron: Jamie, is that you? Chris? Roxy?

Still no one answered. Camron heard the person close the bedroom door and walk closer to him.

Camron: Stay away from me.

Camron formed an energy ball and threw it. He heard someone scream and the energy ball hit the wall.

Jamie: Shit that was close.

Camron: That was you Jamie. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were Wyatt.

Jamie laughed and walked over to Jessie.

Camron: I could have killed you.

Jamie: Were you really aiming at my head?

Camron: I thought you were Wyatt. Next time answer me when I ask who it is.

Jamie: I was just having a little fun with you.

Jamie playfully pinched Camrom's sides.

Camron: Quit it. Where did you orb off to?

Jamie: I went to go get Jessie some clothes.

Jamie walked over to her sister and set the clothes on the bed. She was about to take the rain coat off of Jessie when she remembered something.

Jamie: Um, Camron.

Camron: What?

Jamie: Could you turn around? I'm about to dress Jessie.

Camron: What's the point? I'm blind.

Jamie: I know. But you are a boy.

Camron: But I can't see a thing.

Jamie: Come on Camron. It would make me feel a lot better if you turned around. Please?

Camron sighed then turned without another word.

Jamie: Now close your eyes.

Camron: Jamie.

Jamie: What? Just do it.

Camron gave a nod and closed his eyes.

Camron: They're closed. Happy?

Jamie: Yes.

Jamie kissed him on the cheek then went back to dressing Jessie.

Living Room- Afternoon

Roxy, Matt, and Taylor sat on the couch watching TV.

Reporter: The earthquakes, floods, storms, and tornadoes have all stopped. It's a miracle folks.

All three of the kids looked up when they heard Phoebe and Paige. Come in.

Phoebe: How are you three doing?

Roxy: We're fine. Why do you ask?

Paige: No reason in particular. Roxy can I talk to you for a minute?

Roxy: Sure.

Roxy followed Paige into the sitting room.

Sitting Room- Afternoon

Roxy: What did you want to talk about mom?

Paige: Do me a favor Roxy. Watch over Matt and Taylor.

Roxy: Why do you want me to watch over Dennis the Menis and Tinker Bell?

Paige: Because Wyatt's back.

Roxy: Great, why did that son of a bitch have to come back?

Paige's face grew angry.

Paige: One more cuss word out of your mouth Roxy and you're grounded.

Roxy: You can't ground me at a time like this.

Paige crossed her arms.

Paige: Want a bet young lady.

Roxy: How are you supposed to ground me? All my important stuff is at home.

Roxy smiled and crossed her arms, trying to look like her mother. It didn't take much work.

Paige: You won't be able to use your powers and you'll be confined to my room.

Roxy's smile went away and she uncrossed her arms.

Roxy: That's not fair mom. You know my mouth just goes off. I can't control it.

Paige Try or you're grounded.

Roxy: Mom come on.

Paige: That's my final word.

Roxy: Mom...

Paige: No Roxy.

Roxy: This sucks!

Roxy let out a frustrated sigh and orbed out.

Paige: I know she's going to be a bitch to raise.

Attic-Afternoon

Jamie and Camron entered the attic to find piper flipping through the book.

Jamie: Forget that mom. We've all been through it and didn't find anything. Besides Wyatt's got 22 years on us.

Piper closed the book and let out a deep sigh.

Jamie: It's okay. Everything's going to be fine.

Piper: I know. It's just hard to believe that when nothing good is coming our way.

Jamie: I could go to P3 and check if Jessie brought anything from the future to stop Wyatt.

Piper: Good idea. You...

She pointed to Camron.

Piper: ...stay close to her. You understand me.

Camron: Yes ma'am.

Jamie took Camron's hand and he teleported them to P3.

P3-Afternoon

Jamie and Camron appeared next to the bar.

Jamie: Come on. We need to hurry.

Camron: Why? You didn't orb so Wyatt can't sense you.

Jamie: But even when I don't orb he finds me somehow. Remember our bond? All the Halliwells have it.

Camron: I forgot about that.

Jamie opened the door to the room where Jessie slept.

Jamie: Check under the couch.

Camron quickly felt for the couch and searched under it. Jamie hurried over to a desk and started going through it.

Jamie: Find anything yet?

Camron: Yeah. I found out where Jessie keeps her bras and underwear.

Jamie looked at him over the desk.

Jamie: Excuse me? You're my boyfriend remember.

Camron: Chill, I was joking.

Both of them jumped when the door slammed close.

Camron: What was that?

Jamie: It's okay. It was just the door.

Camron: I know that. What made it close?

Jamie: I don't know.

Jamie walked over to the door. She went to open the door but was met with a blast that her on her ass.

Jamie: Ow!

Camron: Are you okay?

He rushed over to her and helped her to her feet.

Jamie: I think the door just kicked my ass.

Camron: I have a bad feeling about being here. We should go.

Jamie: Good idea. I'm going with your sixth sense.

Wyatt: Why don't you stay awhile?

Jamie's heart stopped when she heard his voice.

Jamie: (whispering to herself) No.

Camron turned in the direction of Wyatt's voice. Because of the vibrations in the room Camron could see the outline of Wyatt's body sitting in a chair in the corner (if any of you have seen Daredevil you know what I'm talking about). Camron knew he should have gotten Jamie out when he heard movements in the room.

Wyatt: Nice to see you again Jamie. I told you that you would lead me right to her Camron.

Camron: And I told you I would protect her forever.

Wyatt: No. I believe you said you would try.

Camron quickly formed an energy ball in his hand.

Jamie: Camron don't.

Jamie knew Wyatt would be ready for Camron and she was right. As soon as Camron had formed his energy ball Wyatt used his telekinesis to get rid of it.

Wyatt: It's not you I'm after Camron so stay out of this.

With a wave of his hand Wyatt sent a long microphone cord at Camron. The cord wrapped itself around Camron. Once the cord stopped Camron was tied from the chest down.

Wyatt: Have a seat.

Wyatt waved his hand and Camron was forced to sit on the floor.

Wyatt: Now that he's down I can deal with you.

Jamie didn't dare blink as she stared at Wyatt. She wouldn't show her fear.

Jamie: Let him go.

Wyatt: Not until we talk. A talk without a fight.

Jamie: Is that even possible? You're just as stubborn as I am.

Wyatt: I'm willing to stay calm if you are.

Jamie: Fine.

Wyatt pointed to the couch.

Wyatt: Sit down.

Jamie shook her head at him.

Jamie: No, I'd rather stand.

Wyatt: Sit.

Jamie: Here, I have three conditions if you want to talk to me.

Wyatt wasn't about to let his baby sister tell him what to do but he went along just to toy with her.

Wyatt: I'm listening.

Jamie: No fighting, no ordering me around, and no powers. Especially from you.

Wyatt: Fine.

Jamie: Good. I only have two things to say to you. I'm not going anywhere with you. I rather die.

Wyatt calmly stood from his chair and moved closer to her.

Wyatt: That can be arranged.

Jamie: Go ahead then. Every time you see me you think of killing me. Trust me, I know.

She points to her forehead.

Wyatt: Let me guess. You're going to be a smart ass about everything I say.

Jamie: Of course.

Jamie ignored Camron's thoughts that were screaming it wasn't a good idea to egg her brother on.

(Jamie): Don't worry. I have a plan.

Camron jumped when he heard Jamie's voice in his mind.

(Camron): How are we supposed to get out of here?

(Jamie): Like I said 'I have a plan'. You have to get yourself untied first.

(Camron): I can do that.

(Jamie): I know Wyatt's restraints will stop me from orbing but I don't think they will stop you from teleporting.

Wyatt: Knock it off Jamie. I know what you're doing.

Jamie looked at Wyatt and pretended to look confused.

Jamie: What are you talking about?

Wyatt was amused at first but now he was done playing Jamie's games.

Wyatt: It's time to go.

Jamie: No way.

(Jamie): Oh shit. Camron, hurry up.

Camron grabbed two parts of the cord wrapped around him. They instantly melted under his grasp (if you don't remember this power go back to chapter 29). He quickly grabbed a couple of more cords. They melted and broke just like the other two.

Wyatt: You're coming home for good this time.

Jamie: My home isn't with you.

Wyatt laughed and shook his head.

Wyatt: And who's it with? Mom? Our cousins? Even Camron?

Jamie: Yes. My home is with all those people because they care about me. You on the other hand don't care a shit about me.

Jamie could tell by the look on Wyatt's face that she was making him furious. She had seen that look to many times not to know it.

Wyatt: I give you everything you want and I protect you. You call that not caring about you?

Jamie scoffed.

Jamie: You may have gotten me tons of stuff but you never protected me. You're the one thing I need protection from.

Wyatt: I could kill you like everybody else that betrays me but I spare you because you're special to me. Can't you see that I have given you a gift?

Jamie: A gift? A gift from you is like hell on earth. You spare me but you torture me.

Wyatt growled with anger and back handed Jamie so hard that she banged her head on the wall when she fell.

Camron: Jamie.

He finally got free of the cords.

Camron: (to Wyatt) You son of a bitch!

He surged to his feet and punched Wyatt in the jaw. Wyatt fell back and skidded across the floor. Camron knelt down next to Jamie.

Camron: Did he hurt you?

Jamie: No. I just hit my head.

Wyatt: Get away from her!

With a wave off his hand Wyatt sent Camron crashing into the wall furthest away from Jamie.

Jamie: Camron!

Jamie tried to run to Camron but Wyatt blocked her with his force field.

Wyatt: Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet.

Jamie turned to her brother and narrowed her eyes.

Jamie: What do you mean by that?

Wyatt: Exactly what I said.

Wyatt roughly grabbed Jamie by the shirt and threw her to the floor. Jamie looked at her brother, wondering what he would do next.

Wyatt: Get up.

Jamie scrambled to her feet. Wyatt smiled.

Wyatt: Good girl.

Jamie realized she just took an order from Wyatt.

Jamie: Shut up Wyatt.

Wyatt: Excuse me?

Wyatt hit Jamie with a low powered energy ball. Jamie flew back and hit Wyatt's force field. She bounced off of it and fell to the floor.

Camron: Jamie!

He stood up and ran towards her. Only then did he find out Wyatt's force field was up. Wyatt: I'm sorry Camron. She's a one man kind of girl. She belongs to me.

Camron balled his fist and gritted his teeth.

Camron: She doesn't belong to anybody. I can't help it if your sister chose me over you.

Wyatt's eyes grew smaller as they always did when he became annoyed.

Wyatt: I don't see how she could choose a horrible creature like you.

Camron hid his pain of thinking that himself.

Camron: At least I'm not a power crazy psycho lunatic.

Wyatt: Are you trying to make me feel bad? If you are you're doing a bad job.

Camron didn't say a word. He just continued to listen to Wyatt.

Wyatt: You're just a coward. That's why you hide from your past. You know what you are and you know what you did.

Camron: I didn't...

Wyatt: You didn't what? Don't deny it.

Wyatt pointed to Jamie, who was still sitting on the floor.

Wyatt: Go ahead Camron. Tell her the truth.

Jamie: What are you talking about Wyatt?

Wyatt looked from his sister to Camron.

Wyatt: Tell her what I'm talking about Camron.

Camron shook his head at Wyatt.

Wyatt: If you won't tell her I will.

Camron: Don't. Don't you dare Wyatt.

Jamie didn't want to believe it but she had the feeling Camron was hiding something.

Jamie: What are you trying so hard to hide from me?

Camron was relieved he couldn't see her face but he could hear the distrust in her voice

Camron: Jamie I...

He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Jamie saw the guilty look on his face.

Wyatt: Spit it out boy.

Jamie: Shut up Wyatt.

Without thinking Jamie threw Wyatt back with her powers.

Jamie: Oh shit. I'm in trouble now.

Wyatt's force field went down as he hit the floor. Camron saw it go down from the vibrations and hurried over to Jamie.

Camron: Jamie, we have to get out of here. Let's go.

He held out his hand for her to take. Jamie looked down at his hand but didn't take it.

Jamie: I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what Wyatt was talking about.

Woman: He'll die before he has a chance to do so.

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman around 26 with black hair. She wore a long coat that was decorated with emeralds, rubies, and gold symbols. The woman looked past Jamie and at Camron.

Woman: It's been awhile since I've seen you Camron.

Camron became stiff as a board when he heard her voice.

Camron: Victoria?

Victoria: I'm surprised you recognize my voice.

Camron couldn't forget that voice if he tried. It was a deep and raspy one that sent shivers up his back and haunted him. Jamie switched her gaze back and forth between Victoria and Camron.

Jamie: Camron, who is she?

Camron finally snapped out of his daze.

Camron: We have to go.

Jamie: But...

Camron: Now.

Camron quickly grabbed her wrist. Victoria, seeing that they were about to get away, magically formed a whip in her hand. Hundreds of razor sharp thorns ran down it. Once Camron heard the sound of the thorns hit the floor his eyes lit up with fear.

Camron: Shit.

Jamie: What in the world is going on?

Camron: We don't have time for that. We have to get out of here before...

He stopped as Victoria's whip wrapped around him. He felt the thorns slice deep into his skin. With a good pull Victoria yanked Camron over to her.

Victoria: I've been waiting a long time to see you again.

She gently ran her hand over Camron's now bloody arm.

Camron: How did you find me?

He tried to move away but Victoria pulled him back with her whip, which made the thorns dig deeper into his flesh.

Victoria: I just asked your girlfriend's brother for help.

Wyatt: Speaking of which...

Victoria glanced over her shoulder at Wyatt, who stood behind her with his arms crossed.

Wyatt:...what about our deal?

Victoria: Give me one good reason why I should keep my end of the deal.

She placed a hand on Camron's cheek which made him jerk his face away.

Victoria: I got Camron all on my own without your help.

Wyatt: You bitch! The only reason you found him was because of me.

While Wyatt and Victoria fought Jamie eased over to Camron.

(Jamie): Teleport out.

Camron ignored the pain in his arms and chest. He teleported out of the whip and back in next to Jamie.

Jamie: Let's go.

Jamie took Camron's hand and he teleported them away.

Wyatt: No! They got away!

He spun around and grabbed Victoria by the throat.

Wyatt: They got away because of you!

Victoria, who didn't seem to mind Wyatt's hand around her neck, slapped it away.

Victoria: Hands off! I'm not that kind of woman.

Wyatt: I don't need you anymore. I'll just follow them to the manor.

Victoria chuckled at him quietly.

Victoria: They didn't go back to the manor.

Wyatt: How do you know?

Victoria: Because I know Camron. He wouldn't bring Jamie back to the manor with you and me around.

She tapped Wyatt on the forehead.

Victoria: See, you do need me.

Wyatt looked at her with cold eyes.

Wyatt: For what?

Victoria held up her hand that had Camron's blood on it.

Victoria: You need me because I'm the only one who can track Camron quickly enough so you can get your sister.

Wyatt shook his head slightly as he thought about it.

Wyatt: I should kill you.

Victoria: (Sarcastically) Come on handsome.

She playfully twirled his blond hair around her finger.

Victoria: Just give the word.

Wyatt: Fine. Know one thing. If you try to back out of this deal again I will kill you.

Victoria: Like I didn't know that.

Wyatt: Get to work. You do your job and I'll do mine.

Victoria: I know. I'll get you your siblings and you'll get me my brother.

Wyatt: Not that I care about your life. Why do you want Camron back so badly?

Victoria looked at her bloody fingers.

Victoria: Let's just say we have an old score to settle.

As she stared at her fingers her eyes turned red and her teeth grew until they were fangs. Wyatt watched as she licked the blood off of her hand. Once she was done she looked at Wyatt.

Victoria: Once this is over you won't have to worry about my brother anymore.

She growled as she turned away from Wyatt and looked down at Camron's blood on the floor.

Victoria: If he thinks I tortured him before then he better be prepared for what I'm going to do to him this time.

(WARINING!!! People, I'm warning you ahead of time. If you like my story then look for 'Forced Love in the Family Pt. 2'. I thought this story was getting a bit long so I'm splitting it into two stories. Thank you guys for reading this and please review. I hope you enjoy the second part of my story. Also after 'Forced Love in the Family Pt. 2' look out for my next story called 'A Not So Charmed World'.)


	35. Fans!

Hey, you guys. This is not an updated chapter. But, read it anyway or pay the price. Lol. Anyway, you all know I'm re-writing most of my stories. I'm about in the middle of each story now. So, before I finish, I'd love to know if you guys want to see anything happen in my stories or have any suggestions. I've been dying to let the fans have their say. So, send me an e-mail or review and I'll pick the ideas I like best to add to my stories. Trust that you will be credited for you help. I'm not into stealing people's creativity. Love you all. And hope to be back in the game by the beginning of the school year.


End file.
